The Plan
by JohnnysGotAnAddiction
Summary: The jig is up and Draco's parents have found the gay porn stashed in his hideaway. But why be mad when it can be used to their advantage? Especially when they have their sights set on a certain Hero in order to complete The Plan... Humour/Mystery/Drama
1. And so it begins

**The jig is up and Draco's parents have found the gay porn stashed in his hideaway. But rather than disowning him like he thought they would, a completely different reaction is encountered. After all, why be mad when it can be used to their advantage? Especially when they have their sights set on a certain Hero in order to complete The Plan. Cue a very messy sixth year at Hogwarts for a certain Draco Malfoy...**

**

* * *

**

The day had begun like any other day for Draco Malfoy. He had been blissfully awoken from his sleep by the soft, angelic sounds of a harp being played from the corner of his bedroom and when the last dregs of sleep had been gently shook from him, he sat up in bed, stretched gracefully, and then bellowed at the house elf who immediately stopped plucking the harp strings and scurried out of his bedroom, bowing dutifully as it did so. Draco lay his head back against the cool pillow and thought back to his dream. And such a wonderful dream it had been - Potter on his knees begging for mercy and Draco not granting it as he forced the Cruciatus Curse on him, laughing maniacally as his body writhed and twisted at his feet. Then Blaise had appeared out of nowhere and they had hot, sweaty sex while Potter lay face down on the ground, twitching every once in a while.

It was grand.

He hated Potter more than anything. The irritating prick had been the bane of his life ever since that fateful day he had offered his hand to him aboard the Hogwarts Express and Potter had refused it. The fact that he, Draco Malfoy, had been so publicly scorned in front of his peers for years to come by the boy who had killed Voldemort and ended his reign forever when he was just a mere infant was humiliating to say the least. He had anticipated the glory and respect he would command at Hogwarts by being Potter's best friend ever since he had learnt that the boy-who-lived would be attending there too but after Potter shunned him, he was forced to earn glory and respect through fear and intimidation instead. Now, ready to start his sixth year in just under a week, he was one of the most popular people in the school. Not necessarily well liked, but well known all the same. Not _the_ well most known though, and that infuriated him. That title, of course, belonged to Harry fucking bastard Potter.

His daily morning routine had continued normally as well. He had brushed his teeth, taken a long, luxurious bath and then dressed before making his way downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. House elves scampered this way and that, carrying trays laden with food that was far too much for the three Malfoys to ever consume. They all bowed lowly every time they passed him and he suddenly had the strong urge to kick one of the things really hard in the face. He decided that such matters could wait until he was no longer running on an empty stomach and perhaps he would have gone through with it, had the normality of the day not then been wildly interrupted. His mother and father were seated as usual at opposite ends of the large table (that could seat twenty) facing each other and he had slid in his normal seat in the middle of them both. The table looked uneven with three people sitting at it and Draco had always thought this a rather odd set up. It would be more balanced if a fourth was sitting opposite him. Not that he would have welcomed the idea of a new addition to the Malfoy household - he despised children. No, Draco was thinking more along the lines of another adult. Another male adult, rather. _His_ male adult.

He helped himself to a boiled egg and placed it in the egg cup in front of him glumly. It would never happen in a million years. His parents, although they loved him unconditionally, would never come to accept him being gay in their lifetimes, he reckoned. They would die of shame if they ever found out that their one and only son and heir was gay. He had tried to be interested in girls. At eleven years old and the first time Blaise had come over and showed him one of his tattered porn magazines, he had feigned being turned on, but the truth was the womens bodies in the pages didn't do anything for him. Coming across a picture of a naked, erect man in the middle of two women on one of the pages certainly did though, and he made Blaise stay on that page by pretending that he really liked the redheads breasts. Blaise seemed to like the look of them too and even though the door on Draco's bedroom was wide open for anyone to witness them, he undid the zip on his jeans and pulled out his cock in front of Draco, who, after pulling out his own cock and snatching several looks at Blaise's, came only seconds later. It was the best wank he'd ever had up until that point and thankfully Blaise was all too eager to repeat their gatherings in his bedroom. He thought back to how hot his dream had been that morning and he got hard at the thought of him and Blaise in the dream fucking so sinfully and his cock twitched as he imagined every stab he thrust upon Blaise. Which then led his mind to think of a twitching Potter at which point he smashed his egg viciously with his spoon imagining it was Potter's head that cracked so easily under his power. Damn Potter, ruining everything. He couldn't even enjoy a single hot thought without his irritating face popping up and sullying the moment. And it was while he was thinking these bitter thoughts, Lucius lowered _The Daily Prophet_ he was reading and cleared his throat.

"Draco, it has come to the attention of your mother and I that you are engaging in back door activities," he said directly. Lucius Malfoy was never one for beating around the bush.

Draco's mouth dropped open and it wasn't so he could eat a spoonful of egg. His throat suddenly felt very dry and the best he could get out was a hoarse, "I beg your pardon?"

"What your father _means_ to say," Narcissa said, giving Lucius a cold glare before she turned to Draco and her face adopted a kinder expression, "Is that we know that you haven't been engaging in back door activities but we know you _want_ to."

Draco was speechless which was just as well as his father interjected.

"Your mother's right." Draco heard the soft mutter of _As usual_ follow which didn't quite reach Narcissa's end of the table. "The house elves informed us of the adult magazines under the bed." He leaned towards Draco, propping his elbows up on the table even though he had instilled into his son that doing such an act was considered bad manners no less than a million times. "The _muggle_ magazines," he added nastily.

Draco felt himself getting hot. He was still completely gobsmacked at the conversation that was taking place and this time it was Narcissa's turn to interrupt.

"Don't be so cruel," she snapped at Lucius. "You know perfectly well why he has muggle magazines. It's so he doesn't have to put up with the embarrassment of walking into a wizard-owned shop to purchase such things." She caught sight of Draco's horrified expression and kindly added, "_Not_ that your sexuality is an embarrassment, dear." Easy for her to say, Draco thought angrily, she wasn't the one caught between her parents picking it apart!

"Can we get back the pressing issue?" Lucius sighed wearily. Draco was dumbfounded. _This_ wasn't the pressing issue? He had worriedly thought long and hard to how his parents would react to the news that he was attracted to men and had resigned himself to expecting nothing less than being kicked out of the family home and disowned. And now here they both were, discussing his gay porn whilst drinking tea and munching on toast.

"I," Lucius continued, "Have recently been informed that none other than Harry Potter is also a …"

"A _homosexual_," Narcissa said, unable to suppress a smile that clearly stated that she thought herself quite 'hip'.

"Quite," said Lucius, throwing a curt smile to his wife.

Draco allowed his lips to curl upwards into his trademark smirk despite the conflicting feelings bouncing around in the pit of his stomach at that moment. "Potter? Queer?"

"_Gay_," Narcissa reprimanded crossly.

"How did you find out?" Draco demanded of his father, ignoring her.

Lucius threw a quick glance at Narcissa, breaking it as soon as Draco's own eyes darted towards hers, trying to catch any information in them. "It doesn't matter how I found out," he replied stiffly. Draco turned back to him. "But with this new revelation at hand, your Mother and I have decided that you two should…" This was a first. His father lost for words.

"Hook up," Narcissa contributed, somewhat helpfully, after a few seconds had passed and Lucius hadn't spoken.

"Ugh, with _Potter_!" Draco cried.

"Oh I know it's a disappointment, darling!" said Narcissa. "You did have your heart set on Blaise, after all."

"_Blaise_!"

"Yes," Lucius replied in a dry tone. "We've lost count of the amount of times you both scurry off to your bedroom whenever he comes over."

"It's adorable," said Narcissa, "You follow Blaise around like he's your hero!"

"No I _don't_!" cried Draco shrilly.

"I think you'll find it's the other way round," Lucius added stiffly.

"But you can always set your sights on Blaise after you're done with the Potter boy," Narcissa continued. "I'm sure he's more than interested!"

"_Blaise_!" Draco repeated stupidly. He hadn't been a great vocal contributor at the breakfast table this morning, but who could blame him?

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "His mother and I often wondered when the two of you would get together."

"But … What? So Blaise is …"

"Gay," said Narcissa, smiling. "Like you!" His father took a long sip from whatever was in his goblet at this. Draco suspected it wasn't a drink that was ideally suited for the breakfast table and yet he wouldn't have minded some of it himself at that very moment in time. He had a lot to get his head around. His parents knew he was gay and seemed fine with it. Blaise - one of his best friends and frequent wanking material was also gay and on top of that, hero-saviour-of-the-world Potter was a flaming arse bandit. Draco allowed himself an inward chuckle at the thought of Potter prancing around like a girl and then being pushed face down onto a bed and getting the shit raped out of him by a big beast of a man, all the while screaming, _begging_ to be fucked harder like a true bitch. Oh yes, Potter was most definitely the one on all fours, yelling out and crying tears when his hips were grabbed and he was slammed into at such a ferocious speed that he - _fuck_! Draco scolded himself mentally for allowing his mind to wander onto such dangerous unguarded territory and then his cock for reacting to such disgusting thoughts. He placed shaking hands in his lap to cover the incriminating evidence and took a deep breath.

"So for Merlin knows what reason you want me to get with Potter." Draco said slowly. "Why?"

"It is not important that you know why, you'll just do it," Lucius said. "Think of it as a secret mission."

"But I _hate_ him," Draco whined. He picked up the nearest object to him (a fork) and threw it at the kitchen wall. At sixteen years old, he considered having a strop to be a most undignified thing to resort to but on this occasion he couldn't help it. Just the thought of having to pretend to be in love with him… it made him feel physically sick.

"It's not so bad, sweetheart!" Narcissa said, getting up from her chair and making her way over to him. Draco wondered whether she was drinking the same stuff his father was. "It'll be over before you know it!" She planted him with wet kisses on his cheek.

"Oh get _off_ me Mother, you irritating idiot!" said Draco, turning his head away.

"You'd do best to hold your tongue!" Lucius snapped angrily but Narcissa waved her hand airily.

"It's quite all right, Lucius," she said. "We know he doesn't appreciate a woman's kiss, even if it _is_ from his own mother!" She turned to Draco. "Perhaps you'd enjoy one more from your father instead?" she enquired.

"Mo_ther_!" shouted Draco, mortified at what she'd just suggested and Lucius downed the rest of the contents of his goblet in one, repulsed gulp.


	2. Pansy Parkinson

**My first reviews :) With the amount of fics that get posted on here every day I was surprised to get any for the first chapter, so I'm pleased :) Thank you **_JuneBug _**for your kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks also to **_fragonknight01_**. Yeah, Narcissa is totally 'hip' or at least she thinks she is, much to Draco's embarrassment. She's featured again in this chapter so hope you like this chapter too!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has put this on their favourite stories or who have signed up for story alerts. There was quite a lot considering there's only one chapter so far so I was well pleased with that. Thanks guys!  
**

**And now I present chapter two. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh… _fuck YOU_!"

Draco tortured himself with one final look of Potter's face grinning up at him before he ripped the page out of one of the History of Magic books he had been revising from and tore it to pieces, lips contorted into a vicious snarl, his eyes glinting and flashing furiously. It was yesterday that his parents had dropped the bombshell on him and now seeing his face in the book and realising he actually had to kiss that mouth made him both angry and sick in equal measures. He threw the pieces of paper to Pansy's bedroom floor and watched them flutter to the ground gracefully before stamping on them for good measure. It was a highly immature act especially in front of an audience, but Draco didn't care and turned to Pansy venomously, daring her to respond in a negative manner. She never did, of course. That's one of the reasons why they were such close friends.

"Having trouble with your studies?" she asked airily from the bed, not bothering to look up at his little outburst, thumbing her way through the latest edition of _Witch Wear?_ instead. Pansy wasn't studying for the History of Magic exam that would greet the sixth years in their first week back. She didn't have to, seeing as she was shagging the History Professor who was old enough to be her great-great grandfather. She had laughed when an open-mouthed Draco told her exactly what he thought of it. She had tossed back her long, jet-black glossy hair away from her pale face, pulled her ruby red lips into a smirk and shrugged her shoulders when he told her she was no better than the prostitutes that hung around corners of a night down Knockturn Alley. That was another reason why she and Draco were close friends. She was so unapologetically shameless in her actions, something that Draco wished he were but never could be that he had to admire her for it, though it often angered and repulsed him in equal measures.

He ground the torn pieces of the page under one of his expensive leather shoes. "No," he spat through gritted teeth, his whole body practically shaking for he was that irate. "I came across another page on Potter. Fucking hero golden boy, killing Voldemort for good at birth, only by fucking _luck_ I might add…"

Pansy turned another page in her magazine. She'd heard it all before.

"I'm so sick of the way people suck up to him," Draco continued, now pacing up and down the room talking to invisible listeners. "It was a backfired spell that killed Voldemort, not the strength of his magic as a baby and _not_ that fucking scar on his ugly fat head." He paused, waiting for Pansy to talk, but she didn't so he carried on. "And now we have to _revise_ him! Oh, I bet he's loving that, damn narcissistic prick that he is, coming back to school knowing he's going to pass History with flying colours because all he has to do is answer questions about _himself_. Well I've got news for him, I don't even _like_ History, I couldn't care less if I failed this exam or not."

Mercifully for Pansy in the mood that Draco was in, he didn't spot her rolling her eyes at this. "Surely you've gotten used to all this by now, darling?"

"No I haven't," replied Draco shortly. "And don't fucking call me darling."

Pansy didn't flinch at his tone and reached out for her goblet of wine they'd snagged from Pansy's parents drinks cabinet downstairs. Though Pansy's house wasn't anywhere near a hovel, it didn't even come close to Draco's palatial headquarters. But if there was one advantage to hanging out with Pansy at her place instead of his own, it was the endless supply of booze they had prohibited access to. His own Mother hid her stashes throughout Malfoy Manor and it was with great irritancy that Draco could never pinpoint even one of the hiding places, while his father only drank such expensive whiskies and brandies that he ritually cast seemingly unbreakable measuring spells on the bottles after each time he poured himself a tipple so he knew if anyone had helped themselves to any. And Draco had learned the price of helping himself to any when he was thirteen and received his first and last parental slap across the face for his efforts. Draco had grown to love alcohol. He hated it at first, trying his first beer aged twelve at Pansy's house and his first vodka a few weeks later, also at Pansy's house. Pansy had smirked fondly at the state he had got himself into and explained to him that the reason why he was so fucked and she wasn't was because she had been swiping alcohol since she was ten and was more used to the stuff. If it was anyone else but Pansy Draco would have thought the comments to be nothing more than false bravado, but because it was her he knew it was the truth. His first drinks had made him feel dizzy, gave him massive headaches and made him start gabbling about things he knew he shouldn't. It still did that now, only less of the dizziness and massive headaches. He hadn't ever revealed his _biggest_ secret of course, but there were times when wasted he had gotten dangerously close, silently saying and reading the two simple words imprinted on his mind. _I'm gay_.

"I don't know why you hate him so," Pansy said, after a while. Draco balled his hands into fists before uncurling them and reached for his own goblet of wine instead.

"You don't care for him either," he retaliated, taking a sip and sitting down next to Pansy on the bed.

"Yes, but I'm not obsessed with him like you are. It's almost -"

"I am NOT obsessed!" shouted an incensed Draco.

Pansy gave a tinkling laugh that made him want to punch her face in. "Oh darling, denial doesn't suit you," she sneered good-naturedly. "Every time his name comes up in conversation you practically shake with rage. You can't go for five minutes without talking about him. You can't even look at a bloody picture of him in a book without resorting to wild hysteria for Merlin's sake!"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Draco snarled. Pansy just laughed again. No, he wouldn't punch her face in with his bare hands and risk bruising his knuckles. He would take his wand and -

"Are you alright, dear? You've got that look on your face again." Pansy's voice snapped him back to reality.

"I'm fine, quit fussing you stupid woman."

Pansy didn't laugh this time, but her lips curled upwards as if she was on the verge of doing so. "If I hadn't seen your cock with my own eyes I would seriously think that you were on your period right now."

Draco's eyes narrowed into venomous slits at Pansy questioning his manhood. He didn't know whether it was paranoia or not but he didn't like anything said that vaguely connected to the fact that he got off on other men and not women. One of the reasons why he was so afraid of coming out was that people would think of him as less of a man, which was ridiculous in his own private opinion, because he thought there was nothing more masculine than two _men_ fucking.

His mind cast back to that afternoon when Pansy saw his cock with her own eyes when they were both thirteen. They were in her bedroom, drunkenly joking and laughing on her bed when she had stood up suddenly, confidently, and pulled her top over her head leaving her in her tight jeans and a… _bra_. She knelt down between his legs and he felt himself getting very hot, his head beginning to spin even faster. He swallowed and shifted his eyes away from her exposed body before gasping in slight agony when she went for the belt on his trousers. He tried to choke out an excuse, that he didn't want it, but he couldn't utter any words, even as she undid his zip slowly, seductively. And then he gasped again, this time in pleasure, when her hand wrapped accommodatingly around his cock and started to stroke it expertly. It was his first experience at anything sexual that didn't involve himself (though that's not what he had told everyone) and it felt fucking amazing. He looked down to his hard dick and tried to ignore the glaring red nail varnish adorning Pansy's fingernails but when his eyes caught and locked sight onto her over developed breasts threatening to fall out of her bra at any moment, his erection deflated and no amount of stroking from Pansy made him hard again. He made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone and she promised she wouldn't while staring at him with amused fires dancing in her eyes.

The same fires were in her eyes right now.

"You're an idiot," Draco replied finally.

"And you're gay," she retorted. She laughed when he visibly flinched. "Oh darling come on, it's not a big deal."

"I am NOT gay," he said, voice trembling. Out to his parents he may have unwillingly been but people from school were an entirely different matter.

"Draco, dear, it's pretty obvious. I mean... _look_ at you!"

"Just because I buy expensive clothes and make sure I look good unlike most of the other dirty unwashed guys in our year, you think I'm gay? Just because I spend time on my appearance and don't give off the impression I got dressed in the dark with an _incarcerous_ charm cast on me like the others, you think I'm gay? Just because I'm polite and don't communicate through grunts like the others, you think I'm fucking _GAY_?" Draco shouted. Pansy shifted her focus from the magazine completely at this and concentrated on Draco with unblinking, bright blue eyes.

"Dirty and unwashed, bad dress sense and communicating through grunts!" She began. "That's a perfect description of Greyback and we all know what gender he prefers…" Draco nodded, almost reluctantly at this, as he digested her words.

"Well…" Pansy continued, a small smile playing upon her lips as if knowing what shock she was about to cause next. "…_Almost _exclusively prefers!"

Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared at Pansy in horror. "_You_… and… _Greyback_?"

Pansy shrugged, taking a long sip of wine before replying, in a husky voice she saved for delivering her most controversial lines: "He wasn't in wolf form and I was horny."

Draco turned away in disgust. "You're a repulsive slag," he spat.

"It's not the clothes you wear or the way you carry yourself off, idiot," she said, as if he hadn't just insulted her. Draco was pondering which hex he should cast on her first for daring to call him an idiot, but she continued before he settled on one. "It's the fact that you're attracted to men, Draco! I've seen the way you act in those communal showers in the Slytherin changing room loads of times." Of course she had. Pansy was well known for intruding into the Slytherin male changing rooms and she was never unwelcome by most. "Slight blushing, always averting your eyes but then allowing yourself a sneaky glance when you think nobody's looking…" She lowered her gaze to his crotch and smirked. "And you always react. That's why you always rush out without warning and quickly grab your towel!"

"Shut up," Draco hissed, looking this way and that as if someone was about to apparate into her bedroom and tell them they overheard everything. "Okay, I'm gay," he admitted through gritted, grudging teeth. "Now keep your voice down."

Pansy smiled serenely. "I'm afraid it's not me you have to worry about, sweetie. If you're trying to keep this revelation a secret then I'm not your biggest problem right now. Not that I needed confirmation on the matter but I certainly received it from someone I ran into earlier."

* * *

"More wine, Mother?"

Narcissa replied by thrusting her empty goblet at him. They were in his bedroom. He rarely allowed either of his parents to enter his private headquarters but it was for this reason he had led her up there with the promise of some more wine, away from the prying eyes and delicate ears of Lucius. She didn't know it, but Draco, much like any other time he wanted to get something out of her, was plying her with Muggle wine. They of course carried no kind of charms that stopped the consumer from becoming too inebriated and as his mother had knocked back drink after drink her tongue had gotten looser than usual. Not that he was listening much.

"…And do you know of that ghastly Madam Malkin? Well she told me that her son-in-laws brother is gay _and_ his sister too! We talked for a good few minutes about the subject." She paused to take a long sip of her drink and Draco knew right there and then that it was indeed her who had sealed the confirmation Pansy was talking about earlier that afternoon. Well it had to be, because otherwise how on earth did his mother not only manage to get into a conversation with that awful dressing shop woman, but also steer it in the direction of his recent abrupt outing? The only reason that was plausible was nothing less than her announcing it to everyone who she passed and vaguely recognised and Draco, with a slight twinge of sickness, suspected that this was most likely it. Now that he had sorted that out, there was another thing he wanted to get out of her while she was drunk enough to manipulate.

"Mother…" he began, trying to get back on track but Narcissa had finished drinking and was ready to talk again.

"And I've always told you Draco: Just _be who you want_." She emphasised these last words with soft slaps to his cheek that he supposed were meant to be affectionate but were just most uncouth and unlike her. "Didn't I always tell you that?"

"Yes, but Mother, what does this plan involve with me seducing -"

"Because you know, people are a lot more tolerant these days," she slurred, either not caring that she'd interrupted him or not having heard him in the first place.

"Yes, I know -"

"And it wasn't ever confirmed but I always had an inkling that my uncle liked a bit of co-" She was cut short when she thought she'd spilled her drink on herself, not knowing Draco had cast a silent disruption spell on her goblet. He used his wand again to cast a cleaning charm on her dress, making a big fuss out of it and loudly quietening her protests of perhaps being guilty of having drunk too much.

"Now Mother," he began gently, refilling her goblet to the brim. "You are to tell me why you and Father want me to… getwithPotter." The words tasted disgusting on his tongue.

"Well I don't know if I ought," Narcissa replied, taking another gulp from her goblet before launching into all that her alcohol-addled mind could remember. "That Potter boy is the key, Draco!"

Draco stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue. "The key to what?" he asked.

Narcissa's face crumpled. "I've said too much."

"No you haven't, take another sip," Draco ordered, a command she was only too happy to accommodate. "Now tell me."

Narcissa hesitated, only for a second, before replying, "We do not carry the formidable name we once did, Draco." She tried to keep her voice dignified when saying this true statement out loud but her eyes were shining and threatening to spill tears. "We may have the possessions and property but if we do not command respect then that wealth means nothing. A partnership with Potter would work wonders for this family and reinstate us to the level we are not only accustomed to, but rightly deserve." She concluded that rather heartfelt speech with a loud burp she didn't excuse herself for.

"So you want me to get with Potter just so you can be in the spotlight?" Draco asked in disgust.

"It is not about being in any spotlight, Draco, this will ensure our legacy for generations to come. So your children and their children's children will be able to live the rich, fulfilling lives they deserve. We are sliding in status. Your father and I were most upset not to receive an invitation to the Huxley's annual dinner and dance a couple of months ago. That says something."

Draco shrugged. "You've been the most invited guests since they started throwing those parties. And you don't even _like_ the Huxley's anyway."

"Molly _Weasley_ and her filthy brood were invited!" Narcissa all but wailed before letting out a drunken sob.

Draco's mouth dropped open and his eyes went as big as saucers. "I… didn't realise things were so bad," he whispered.

"They _are_," Narcissa insisted. "Draco, we have fallen." Whether it was to emphasise her point or the wine she'd drank Draco wasn't sure, but she actually did fall off her chair at that point. She didn't seem to notice as she grabbed one of Draco's hands and looked up at him pleadingly. Draco chewed his bottom lip, trying to avoid eye contact but gave in in the end and knew he had been beaten. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't going to get anything out of it. If it was so important then he'd undoubtedly be able to squeeze any luxuries he commanded out of his grateful parents _and_ he'd be able to seduce, fuck and then utterly humiliate Harry Potter when he publicly dumped him. It would _destroy_ him!

"I'll do it," he replied gruffly.

Narcissa planted small kisses on his hand in gratitude. "My lovely son! My handsome son… My lovely handsome gay, _gay_ son!"

"Oh shut up," he snapped, snatching his hand away. "Now drink some more wine and tell me how Father found out that Potter is gay."

* * *

**And so ends chapter two! I hope you guys liked it. I mentioned it briefly in the first chapter and in the beginning of this one that Voldemort died permanently at the hands of an infant Harry Potter. I guess that makes the story slightly AU and why I have written the characters the way I have; everything is just more relaxed in this world..**

**Anyway, please review if you enjoyed! Or even if you didn't, please review - you can do it anonymously if you like, I don't mind.. Any suggestions, thoughts, criticisms you may have, lay them on me, I'm happy to take anything on board.**

**The story will next be updated with a double posting. So you can expect to see chapter three (In which we meet Blaise Zabini, the object of Draco's frequent wanks) and chapter four (In which we discover something quite very random about what's going on in the wizarding world at the moment) on Monday. See you then!**

**Johnny.  
**


	3. Blaise Zabini

**Time for chapter three. Thank you first to **_amnethyst-emerald_ **I really like drunk Narcissa too. She has another quick cameo in this one! Hope the update was quick enough. Thanks also to **_Fizzy-Flo, _**I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you enjoy this one too!**

**

* * *

**

"For goodness sakes, get a _grip_, Draco!"

Draco practically threw himself into the lower floor living room, intent on being the first to open the front door for the person that had rung the doorbell, although he still had time to deliver Lucius a filthy look at his words. He had been _so_ close the other day and gotten Narcissa so drunk and _so_ close to the truth until he had burst in and ruined everything. He had steered a stumbling, nonsensically babbling Narcissa out of the bedroom all the while hissing murderous threats at Draco behind his shoulder. And since then they had remained tight-lipped. They spoke brightly enough of the upcoming plan to seduce Potter but didn't actually answer any of his questions. And Draco had a _lot_ of questions. Sixth year was only two days away now and he still didn't know why his parents had planned this, how he was going to seduce Potter (he hated the bastard and the bastard hated him) and, most importantly, what riches he was going to get out of this whole affair.

Draco raced down the grand hall, sprinting faster than the various elves (who were racing amongst themselves over who would have the rare honour of opening the front door) and ran breathlessly towards it. He flung it open and there, looking as suave as ever was Blaise Zabini, who was so cool he showed up on the doorstep instead of the fireplace. Blaise Zabini, standing at five foot eleven, an inch taller than himself, with skin the colour of a rich mahogany, dark eyes so soulful he often had to mentally shake himself to stop him getting lost in them and beautiful, thick lips that always looked so inviting. He stood back to let him in and shut the door after he walked past, turning back quickly for the opportunity to check out his fine, firm arse nicely accommodated in his tight jeans. Draco had been planning what he would say to Blaise when he arrived for ages that morning but all words were lost when his eyes ran over him. He was as sexy as fuck, even sexier - if possible - now Draco, with newly acquired knowledge, knew that they were both batting for the same team. The idea of actually being able to touch him in _that_ way with his hands gave him an instant -

He looked up to find Blaise staring at him and Draco snapped out of his thoughts quickly. He was almost certain Blaise wasn't skilled in Occlumency, so threw him a reassuring, unflinching smile which he quickly let fade in horrific humiliation when Blaise looked at him as though he had gone crazy. He mentally scolded himself for acting so stupid. He knew Blaise, he was _friends_ with Blaise and he had never acted like this around him before - although before, he didn't know that they were compatible sexwise, not beyond his fantasies anyway.

"Shall we go to my room?" asked Draco as nonchalantly as he could manage while tucking his hands in his pockets so Blaise wouldn't spot them shaking.

"Whatever," Blaise drawled.

Draco led the way down the hall into the lower floor living room where Lucius was sat in his favourite comfortable chair next to the fire, reading a newspaper. "Father, Blaise is here."

"I wouldn't have known," Lucius replied dryly without removing his eyes from the print before him. "Good afternoon, Blaise."

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Come on, lets go upstairs before -"

"Blaise, darling! Is that you?"

Draco shut his eyes as Narcissa swept grandly into the room, a goblet in one hand and the other outstretched ready to entrap Blaise into a hug. He almost crumpled in humiliation when she kissed him once on each cheek and then planted a shocking final one right on his lips. Lucius' grip tightened around the edge of his newspaper.

Blaise reeled back from the forced kiss, though he allowed a small smile upon his lips. "I think I may well be drunk now just from your breath alone, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Narcissa looked astonished only for a blink of a second before she broke out into peals of laughter. "Oh Blaise! Honestly, your lot are so catty, I love it! Come on, let's get drunk and have an afternoon bitch fest!"

"Father…" began Draco warningly. Hearing his tone, Lucius got up from his chair.

"Narcissa, may I speak with you for a moment?" Without giving her a chance to answer, he took her by the shoulders and firmly frogmarched her out of the room and into the dining hall.

Draco winced when he heard her yell, "And afterwards we can discuss all the different men we think are hot!" Followed by a quieter, "Of _course_ I'd pick you, sweetheart," before the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never Done It. He would never admit this in public, although whenever the topic of sex was bought up in conversation he neither confirmed nor denied his experiences, coldly informing whoever present that while he enjoyed his fair share of sex - with women - he did not enjoy the discussion of such a personal matter. As self appointed and very much respected leader of Slytherin, nobody ever pushed the issue any further than he desired but it still made him uncomfortable. After the ill-fated experience with Pansy he didn't think he could ever put his hands on a woman in… _those_ places. And he had always been too scared of his parents finding out if he went what he had always been truly after and had sex with a guy. Until now. So now, he was planning to seduce, suck and fuck Blaise Zabini.

The only problem was, Draco was incredibly shy. And virginal. Having never dared before furthering his sexual experience from his trusty right hand, he didn't exactly know how to go about this. He couldn't exactly pounce on Blaise, as much as he wanted to. What if he turned him down? Laughed right in his face, and then told everybody back at school that clueless, virgin, Draco Malfoy had hilariously and ultimately failed to put the moves on him? He'd never be able to hold his head high again.

Blaise had made himself comfortable on the bed, pillows propped up behind his back, his legs crossed at the ankles and one arm folded, as he inhaled from a cigarette from the other hand. Draco had perched himself on the edge of the bed as if he were the visitor, despite the fact that it was his own room, unsuccessfully trying to waft the cigarette smoke away from him. He hated the smell. He scrunched up his eyes as they watered from the onslaught of smoke and then opened them to find Blaise grinning at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"It's just that I always thought you were _such_ a poof that it most likely went full circle and you were probably straight. Can't say I'm surprised though."

"So you've heard."

"Who hasn't!"

"I've heard about you too."

He saw a flicker of interest shine through Blaise's eyes, though only for a fraction of a second. "And what's that?" Blaise asked, before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"You're gay."

It had been the wrong time for Blaise to inhale as he suddenly laughed, causing him to choke and splutter. Once he'd cleared his cough out of the way he continued to laugh, so much so that Draco began to horribly doubt that this information was even true at all. "My mother told me that your mother walked in on you fucking the living daylights out of Nott!" He continued. The laughter stopped and Blaise threw him a feral grin that made Draco's knees knock together slightly. Merlin, he was so fucking _hot_.

"Took him on my kitchen floor," he said, nodding in reminiscence. "He's so tight - fucked him until he was crying! He's an ugly cunt but at least it means I'm the only one getting access." He said this matter-of-factly to Draco who immediately nodded as though he knew exactly what Blaise was talking about, though it didn't make sense. Why would he want to go with an ugly fuck like Nott? And surely it would be better to go with someone not so tight. He couldn't imagine ever being able to fit his dick inside a tight arsehole without hurting it, though the alternative with the roles reversed seemed far, far worse.

"So you're bi," concluded Draco.

"I'm not anything, I just like sex. Any holes a goal, right?"

Draco nodded, but again, didn't know what he was talking about. He may have been horny as fuck and fit to burst, but he still had standards and to him any hole was most certainly not a goal. He didn't much like the way Blaise talked so bluntly about sex. Pansy did it, but that was different. He didn't like Pansy in that way, but he liked Blaise, so all this talk of him putting it around everywhere, even inside the dirty depths of Nott, made him go off him slightly. All the same, he had had to keep his hands in his lap to cover his growing cock since Blaise had began to talk of his conquests. He made it sound so dirty and _primal_ and when he thought of it like that, thought of him and Blaise fucking like filthy animals on his very bed they were sat on now, his cock gave a really sharp twitch and he leaned forward to hide the ever growing evidence.

"So," said Blaise, continuing to dominate the conversation, "You've always avoided the subject of sex in the past. Now your ill-disguised secret of your fondness for taking it up the back door is out, you gonna tell me who you've been with?"

Draco felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly and hoped that Blaise didn't notice. "Creevy."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Nice! Which one did you get to first?"

"Did them at the same time. Fifth Year. Prefects toilets." Draco was slightly surprised at how casually (and crudely) the lie tumbled out of his mouth, though it was better to concoct a lie than reveal the hideous truth. And it was worth it to see Blaise's reaction at least, who was now looking at him with new found respect and admiration.

"You're one horny fucker!" Blaise said, almost proudly. Draco nodded, an unstoppable small smile forming on his mouth. But then his friend regained the upper hand with a flippant, "You're still a huge ponce though."

* * *

"See you then, mate."

"Yes, see you," Draco replied in what he hoped to be a normal voice considering what was going on in his mind. They were standing at his front door and he was politely, though by no means outwardly, trying to hurry Blaise's exit along. After the disgustingly blunt yet strangely erotic admission of Blaise giving it to Nott, his friend had told Draco of more stories involving same sex sex, each one making his jaw drop further and his boner grow harder than the last. For the sake of his sanity and his balls he needed to take care of this. Now.

"What time you gonna get to the platform, you reckon?"

"Oh, no more than twenty minutes before we're set to leave ," Draco said vaguely, although this was a blatant lie because he had already been informed that morning that his parents were dropping him off at the station three hours before the train left the station for Hogwarts.

"_But **why**?" He had moaned when Lucius dropped the bombshell on him._

"_I have received inside information that -"_

"_Can you please just stop with this inside information stuff and just for once tell me at least this one thing. I am after all carrying out something that might potentially end my school social status for you and Mother."_

_It had only taken a sharply placed glare with an even sharper single eyebrow raise which said in no uncertain terms that Lucius Malfoy was not at all happy with this blatant questioning and disobedience. He had lowered his gaze at once._

"_I have received inside information," Lucius continued, "that Harry Potter will also be arriving three hours before departure."_

"_So?" He had demanded rudely. "I have all the time at Hogwarts to do this, how much difference will one train journey take?"_

"_Time knows no haste, Draco."_

'_You sound like that old fool Dumbledore', he had wanted to say in reply, but of course didn't dare._

Blaise broke through his thoughts. "Nice one, I'll meet you on there. We'll sit together, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Will Pansy be joining us?"

"No. She's taking the journey down with Professor Wuffle in his private carriage."

Blaise scrunched his nose up in confusion only for a second before he broke out into a sharp grin upon realisation. "Good on the girl!"

"I don't know if I see it quite like that myself," Draco replied.

"I'd do it but I'm pretty good at History -"

"I certainly wouldn't."

" - Which reminds me, I'm not gonna be riding with you to Hogwarts. I've got a similar meeting with Professor Snape."

It took Draco at least three whole seconds to swallow down the vomit that had been threatening to bubble up from his throat. It had taken five when Pansy told him her plan to sleep her way to the perfect History of Magic grade, so he was getting more used to the idea at least. But all the same, in a way this was worse than hearing about Pansy and Wuffle, even though Wuffle must have been at least two hundred years older than Snape. Because it was _Snape_. He was greasy. He was unattractive. He was one of the biggest cold-hearted bastards he had ever come across. He was, quite simply, one hard fucker.

_So imagine how hard a fucker Blaise is that he's able to do the unthinkable and break Snape in that way. _The thought actually sent a sharp tingle completely down the length of his spine. "You're completely and utterly sick, both you and Pansy," he replied haughtily, because he still considered sleeping with the downright ugly teachers at Hogwarts for a poxy grade completely classless.

Blaise grinned widely. "Love you too, mate!" And with that, he turned to leave.

* * *

**A rather abrupt ending but never fear, it's a double update! Chapter four will be along in the next few hours after a quick rewrite and editing =]**

**Johnny.  
**


	4. Muggle Invasion

Draco stood at the doorstep, cordially waving Blaise off before he shut the door in a slow, dignified manner and sighed contentedly…

Then he lurched forward and ran as fast as his legs would take him, down the grand hall, through the lower floor living room, and up the stairs running up them two at a time. He was already rock hard at the thought of a furious wank over his mate that he ran slightly awkwardly with a huge stiff bulge straining uncomfortably against his tight jeans. One of the house elves had dared to stop and stare slightly quizzically, and had Draco not been in such a rush, he would have picked it up and chucked it down the stairs for its insolence. As it happened, such matters had to wait and the journey to his sanctuary seemed to take much longer than usual but finally he was there and he burst into his room and slammed the door behind him. He lifted the bottom of his shirt up, and urgently loosened and then got rid of his stupid, restricting belt. Task done, he wrestled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and not even bothering to completely remove them, fell backwards onto his bed, arms outstretched over his head and gasped for breath for a moment. He lazily cast a gaze down to his completely erect cock, pulsating, twitching and flexing every time he tensed the muscles. He sat up again only to quickly pull off his shirt over his head, not bothering to waste time with the buttons, before tossing it on the floor and then lay back down again while snaking his hands down to his favourite thing in the whole world.

* * *

Tightening his fist around the base of his cock and pulling down so his balls were stretched, he arched his back in pure pleasure. He was tempted to give a few extra tugs to send him nearer to the edge but refrained from doing so and just enjoyed the feeling of his hot cock pulsing against his fist. He could vaguely feel a small droplet of sweat running down the side of his head and by the way he was trying to catch his breath as though he had just run a twenty mile marathon he wasn't surprised. It had only been ten minutes since Blaise's departure and the start of his wank and already he was completely breathless from the goal of reaching his release. He began stroking again, slowly at first, eyes locked on his own solid erection, watching the foreskin slide up to the head and then back down all the way to his balls and it felt so fucking fantastic each time he stretched it down fully and held it there, that his hips would give an involuntary thrust upwards as if trying to fuck against his fist to reach the sweet end sooner. He thought of Blaise on top of him, sweaty bodies pressed together chest to chest, solid cocks rubbing up against each other while attacking and being attacked with ferocious, bruising kisses. He was letting out involuntary little whimpers at the scene taking place in his mind as he used one hand to pull down on his balls and sped up the pace he was wanking his dick with the other. Oh _FUCK_ he was so close and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly and his mouth was fully open now as he moaned loudly. Fuck there being other people in the house, right now he couldn't care less and he felt the familiar tightening and churning of his balls as they were about to explode and then let out a deafening roar that didn't even sound human. He pulled down hard on his shaft and arched his back as he felt spurt after spurt of hot cum spray his chest. After the first couple of spurts he continued to stroke it urgently, rewarding himself with another three shots before slowing down his pace and finally coming to a stop, rolling his foreskin all the way up and squeezed the head of his cock until he felt the last pearl of cum dribble onto his thumb and index finger. And then he sank back fully, eyes still shut after all this time, mind spinning and panting in what he imagined to be a dog-like manner, though right that very second he definitely didn't give a damn. As the climax subsided he listened to the sound of his own breathing, allowing his chest to inflate to the fullest before exhaling deeply, catching some much needed breaths. _Merlin, is Blaise fucking hot. And that's just me thinking about it. Really experiencing it would be fucking amazing. Once I get this Potter crap out the way. Ugh, Potty. Why must he get in the way of all the best moments? I can't even enjoy a post wank fantasy about my best friend without that damn prick popping up and ruining_ -

"Are you quite done?"

Draco's eyes flew open at the sound of her voice and he immediately reached down for his underwear and jeans still bunched around his ankles. "What the FUCK are you doing here?" he snarled in humiliated rage at being caught in his most vulnerable position as he tugged them up quickly to cover himself.

Pansy didn't so much as flinch at his tone. "Oh please, it's not like I haven't seen it all before." Draco stood up and gave her a dirty look before picking up his shirt from the floor. "Do you always make that face when you cum, darling? You looked like you were having a seizure."

"GET OUT!"

Pansy did nothing of the sort and instead made her way past him and plonked herself on the bed.

"Do you mind taking your shoes off?" Draco snapped, as he pulled his shirt over his head after he had cleaned his sticky self with the aid of a quick spell. Pansy evidently didn't as she never complied with his request and instead pulled out a cigarette and a lighter shaped like a snake. "Don't you DARE smoke in here," he warned. Pansy responded by lighting her cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke directly into his face. She then patted the bed next to her.

"Sit," she said smiling. Draco was in no mood for smiles. He'd been caught out post-wank and he couldn't even control either of his best friends smoking in his own bedroom. He was very much the leader of Slytherin and they and everyone else knew it but those two could get away with murder with him and they both knew it.

"Accio remote!" Pansy ordered, with a slight flick of her wand. Draco neatly dodged the slim silver object that whizzed from one of the windowsills into Pansy's waiting hand. She pressed the largest button on it and again motioned for Draco to sit next to her. He complied, but didn't really want to. He swallowed hard as the huge, domineering shimmery object began to form slowly in front of them following Pansy's command…

* * *

Quite frankly, the Muggle Invasion scared him.

Having been first introduced to it at school, even his fellow Slytherins, who were never the greatest fans of anything muggle told him he was just being stupid, that there was no harm to come from this sudden wave of interest in muggle technology, but Draco wasn't so sure. The burning humiliation was still imprinted in his mind at what happened during the first week of the post-Christmas term in January. Marcus Flint had proudly showed off his new WTube in between classes one day. He was the first person in the entire school to have one - having beat up some unfortunate kid on Boxing Day (ironically) and stealing it from him - so naturally, the crowd that had gathered in the corridor was in awe. After discovering that the WTube stored billions of random archive footage, Draco had demanded that Flint put in his name, convinced that this fantastic piece of equipment would conjure up many a great glorious actions made by him for the crowd to see on its huge, magically enhanced projector-like screen. Draco hadn't expected the first video Flint played to be a clip of him in his third year slipping on some hazardous ice. He certainly hadn't expected the second video of him to be the same as the first video, only remixed to some inane dance music. He had clenched his jaw as hard as he was clenching his fists as the crowd laughed loudly.

"It's got ten thousand hits," Flint had said, grinning.

"I'll give you ten thousand hits if you don't turn that thing off," he had said, though reassuringly jokingly, because Flint was a scary bastard.

The Invasion had started with, and at first seemingly ended with WTube. It aggravated Draco that the idiots in school were so insistent on using the damn things and he was sick to death of seeing stupid footage materialise randomly in front of him around school. Though he had heard rumours that old Dumbledore loved the contraption as much as all the other mindless morons, he was pleased when he put a ban (which he later had to enforce by a highly complicated spell) on using them in the corridors or classrooms. It still didn't stop them popping up around the school grounds but at least when the term finally came to a halt he was able to escape from it all. His parents would have never allowed such an awful muggle contraption into their home. And they didn't. But just three weeks earlier from today they had certainly welcomed another awful muggle contraption into the family home with open arms. It was mostly Lucius' doing - though Narcissa hadn't been opposed to the idea - and upon learning of this "new" invention, Lucius had promptly rushed out and bought a batch of these WVisions. Each screen in every single room (he had indeed gone overboard) hovered invisibly in the air like some distant apparition waiting to arrive and try as he might (and he did) Draco wasn't able to destroy any of the screens with spells, potions or plain old yelling and threatening.

The one in his own room had given him the most horrific shock two weeks ago. He later realised that he must have rolled onto the damn remote while sleeping and since then had kept it well away from any danger on the windowsill on the opposite side of his room. He had been in a deep sleep, caught up in a horrific nightmare (something involving the forbidden forest, an outbreak of acne and Potter chasing him) when reality burst through and split the fictional story going on in his head. He woke up abruptly. For the first couple of seconds he just caught his breath back and was thankful that he had escaped from the nightmare of the forbidden forest, only now there was another nightmare going on - this one in his own bedroom. The WV was blaring out loud even though it was three o'clock in the morning and some strange, horribly energetic man with silvering hair had his so-obvious-it was-shameful glamoured face really close to the screen. Draco pulled the bedcovers over him in fright.

"WAKE UP VIEWERS! WAKE UP NOW!"

"I'm awake," he all but whispered in reply.

"GET YOUR ESSENTIAL WAND CLEANING KIT RIGHT NOW AT ONLY ONE GALLEON NINETY NINE!"

"No, thank you," he said timidly. He wondered if he could make it to his door safely.

"THE BEST WAND CLEANING KIT YOU'LL EVER NEED! YOURS FOR AN AMAZING ONE GALLEON NINETY NINE!"

"No, thank you!" Draco shouted, louder this time, hoping he would take the hint and go away. But he wouldn't shut up.

"I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER VIEWERS. THE TIME IS TICKING. I'M HERE ALL NIGHT BRINGING YOU FABULOUS PRODUCTS FOR THE EVERY DAY MAGIC BEING BUT RIGHT NOW I'M HERE WITH THE AMAZING WAND CLEANING KIT. ONE GALLON NINETY NINE! BUY NOW!"

"I don't want it, thank you!"

"BUY NOW!"

"NO!" At this point he was trembling under the covers. It then all seemed to go silent, though he could still see the shadows and lights from the screen from his hideaway under the covers. There was an agonising ten seconds or so when there was nothing but dramatic music playing and Draco had just about mustered up enough courage to leap from the bed and make a run for the door before the man started bellowing again.

"BUY NOW! BUY NOW! BUY NOW!"

Draco tossed the bedcovers off of him and, openly shaking in fright (not caring if the man on screen could see him or not - he still wasn't quite sure how these things actually worked), walked over to the screen and completed the touch screen order. Almost at once, the product had been owled to him and the mans demeanour had taken on a much more peaceful tone. He had promptly switched the damn thing off, taking advantage of his sudden mood change and from then on had learned to keep the remote well away from his bed when sleeping.

These two instances were just two of many reasons why he hated this new influx of all things muggle. Although as reluctant as he was to admit it, it wasn't all bad. The wand cleaning kit worked wonders. And it had only cost one galleon ninety nine.

* * *

"Do you honestly mean to tell me that you never watch anything on this?" Pansy asked incredulously. "We got ours on Thursday and I'm addicted already!"

"That's because you're weak-minded."

"And you're limp-wristed… Oh YES!" Pansy had made the WV turn to a channel with loads of flashing images and loud music. _Dare you go out in public…_ the narrator began, _when CELEBRITY WIZARDS ATTACK_!?

"This is my favourite show EVER!" Pansy exclaimed happily.

"What, since Thursday?" Draco scowled.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Although this may seem like a new concept to you, muggles have been using these things for years now. Magic we may have but it didn't stop us from copying the muggles. Take this channel for instance, _WitchEntertainment_! It's blatantly a rip off of _E!_ with wizard content added in place."

"How do you know all this?"

"Remember that guy John I was fucking last Summer?" How could he forget? It only seemed like yesterday he was seated at the Slytherin breakfast table, about to bite into a sausage when Pansy had exclaimed _John's knob is twice that size. It would tear any lesser girls snatch right up!_

"Yes," replied Draco sourly.

"He was a muggle. At first I was only fucking him because he was hot but when I found out he had all the channels on his TV - the muggle version of this," she quickly stated when she saw Draco open his mouth to ask what a TV was, "I started seeing him and spent loads of time at his watching it."

Draco was just about to tell her what an abhorrent creature she was and how she made him feel physically sick when he saw a familiar face on the screen that made all those thoughts vanish from his mind.

"Is that… Potter?" he asked in astonishment, although he knew that there was no way it could have been anyone else. _There's no other face in the world that could be that hideously ugly_, he thought spitefully.

Pansy nodded. "I can't wait to see what he does," she replied gleefully.

"But what's he doing on there?" Draco asked. He was very much irate at Potter (real or otherwise, it didn't matter) being right there, in his very own bedroom without being able to do anything about it.

"He's a celebrity," said Pansy impatiently. "Now shush and listen."

If he wasn't as keen as Pansy to see what Potter was going to do, he would have punished her right there and then for even daring to suggest that he 'shush'. He was Draco Malfoy. And Malfoy's did not get shushed. Especially to listen to the words of a so called celebrity.

"_Boy Wonder Harry Potter was taking a stroll through Diagon Alley recently where he was mobbed by a group of fawning female fans,_" the narrator began. "_But things quickly turned ugly when a jealous onlooker, recently identified as seventeen year old Gregory Narvol, decided to taunt him. Cool and composed Harry, who recently celebrated his sixteenth birthday ignored Gregory's jibes but after one shot too many, this is what happened:_"

A life sized Harry Potter suddenly lunged at the other man while the crowd of girls screamed in fright in the background. Draco was most satisfied to see Potter taking two hard punches to the face and actually laughed out loud when the drama had died down and the WV showed Potter being escorted to safety by burly security wizards, with a torn shirt and blood trickling from his busted nose.

Two hours later (time flew by when Draco was having so much fun) he was officially addicted. Although they ventured onto other channels apart from _WE!_ and Pansy was able to introduce him to new shows, it was this that was his favourite channel. And not just because it showed Potter with a bloody nose. Upon watching _Worst dressed in the Wizarding World this Week_ and finding out that none other than that insufferable mudblood Granger girl was number one ("_We know the close friend of Harry Potter is not a celebrity, but we simply cannot let her sorry excuse for an outfit slide_") he was well and truly hooked; a fully paid and signed up member of the Muggle Invasion.

* * *

**Weird, eh? Don't worry, after this random detour we're very much back on track next chapter in which Draco leaves for Hogwarts and we are finally introduced to the elusive Harry Potter. I don't know when it'll be added, but it will be added. And PLEASE review, even if it's just one word, i just want to know this is going okay I'm not writing it for no reason. Not that I'd mind 'cos I enjoy it and would probably continue to upload anyway. But still, reviews are good. As ever, you can do it anonymously if you want to be negative or can't be bothered to sign in =]**

**Johnny.  
**


	5. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter five has arrived! As always thanks to the people that reviewed, I love reading what people think. A thank you to **_fragonknight01_**. Apologies for insinuating that Narcissa is a drunk :O I think it was the 'shock' of Draco's coming out that fuels it. I can't think what the reason was for the previous fifteen years of drinking though ;) And caressing Lucius' unmentionables with the feather duster? :O Narcissa may be a drunk that doesn't notice much going on around her but I think she'd still attack you (most likely with a wine bottle) for that :P Thanks also to **_MightyGryffindor_**. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and find it funny! I adore writing it! And jeez, a huge thank you to **_WinonaRose_** who made me feel like a proper fanboy when I got your review. For those that don't know WinonaRose is currently writing a story that I love about an abusive relationship between Draco and Blaise, which also features Mr. Harry Potter in a love triangle. Go search it out, it's very good and addictive! (It's called The Wilting Rose) Thanks again to all the reviewers and the people that have added it to favourite story lists. To those reading this chapter, thanks for sticking with it! I know the end of the last chapter was a bit of a weird one what with the WTubes and the Wvisions and the Muggle Invasion but I had to drop it in there to let the story develop... But we're back on track now and I present to you: Chapter Five...  
**

* * *

Oh shit.

Standing on the cold platform of nine and three-quarters alone was bad enough, but Draco, leaning against a brick wall, had just looked up from his riveting view of the concrete floor underneath his shoes and locked eyes with Neville Longbottom. He didn't have much time for the boy; he had always thought of him as a fat, bumbling oaf actually and recalled at least three separate occasions last term when he had called him just that while pushing past him in the corridors at Hogwarts. He certainly would have been one of the last people from school he would have chose to enter conversation with and so he looked away pointedly.

He was absolutely furious at being forced here three hours early. And what's more, Lucius hadn't even been sure Potter was going to show up this early after all. '_Maybe, I don't know,_' he had said vaguely with a dismissal of his hand at the breakfast table that morning. '_But you're arriving there early just in case he does.' _Draco still wasn't actually sure how he was supposed to seduce him. And how far did he even have to go? Was he expected to fuck him? Or ultimately worse, let Potter fuck him? He decided right there and then that if the latter was the case, he would be prepared to lose the luxuries and lose the family status and call it off. Absolutely not a chance in Azkaban. He looked up at the huge clock dominating the wall opposite and then noticed out of the corner of his eye Longbottom staring at him. He stared back coldly and then clenched his jaw when he saw the fat, bumbling oaf making his way over, grinning awkwardly. Draco took in a good look of him as he came walking over. He'd grown almost half a foot than he remembered the last time he had saw him and he'd grew into his fatness more, he supposed.

"Hi, Malfoy."

Draco merely looked him up and down in disgust. Who the hell did Longbottom think he was, actually thinking that he had the right to greet _him_ so friendly?

"Is it true you're gay?"

Draco's stomach immediately began to tighten and that familiar, sickening feeling started to swirl in the pit of his stomach as his heart pounded wildly. He was about to deny that ugly truth when the realisation quickly came to him; that everything was alright now, and he nodded once in confirmation. There was a pause and although Draco didn't want to get into further conversation with the idiot, he had to find out. "Does everyone know?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know?"

"My Grandmother was at some charity event and she said that she ran into your mum, who told her," replied Neville.

"Right."

"Actually, she told everyone there apparently. Grabbed a microphone from the guest speaker and announced it to the whole room, my Grandmother said." Neville was not looking at Draco as he gave him this recount, for even he, slow on the intake as he was, would have noticed the irritation etched all over Draco's face. "Made everyone applaud and raise their glasses, and then mentioned a time when you were about five and she caught you trying on her -" Neville had finally caught sight of Draco's expression. "…It doesn't really matter," he trailed off. And then: "I'm sure there weren't _that_ many people there that heard it. And it probably didn't even happen - my Grandmother makes up stuff like this all the time."

"No, it probably did," Draco replied flatly.

"Oh," said Neville, not really knowing what to say next. "Oh." The silence that followed was as awkward as hell and Draco hoped that Neville putting his foot in it would cause him to move to the other end of the platform and leave him be, but he just stayed rooted to the spot, eyes locked onto the floor and scuffing the toe of one of his scruffy shoes on the floor. "I won't tell anyone," he said after a while.

"You'd better not," Draco replied, folding his arms and looking in the other direction.

It was silent again for a moment before: "Do you want one?" Draco reluctantly turned around to see what he was talking about and found the offer of some exploding chewing gum in the palm of his hand. It was still hours before they were set to leave and he could get something from the train food trolley and he decided that Longbottom's hand didn't look _too_ grubby. He took one and chomped through it furiously, trying to get the explosion out of the way as soon as possible so he could just enjoy the normal flavours after that. He felt the mini eruption in his mouth and it made slight tears form in his eyes. After that the flavour-changing gum was his to enjoy. Strawberry, at the moment, with a hint of banana. It was nice.

"Thank you," Draco said in a tone that clearly meant he didn't mean it.

"It's okay," Longbottom replied. "So, have you got a boyfriend?"

Draco stopped mid-chew and stared at him in disbelieving anger. "What did you just say?"

"Well, I -"

"I may have a boyfriend or I may not have a boyfriend," replied Draco, unfolding his arms and walking towards Longbottom so it forced the other boy to stumble and walk backwards, though to anyone impartial surveying the scene, they would have bet on Longbottom easily being able to floor Draco. "But whichever that may or may not be, why do you think I'd tell the likes of you? You're not worth anything, the least of all to question what may or may not be going on in my life."

"But…I gave you the chewing gum. We were talk-"

Draco responded by spitting the chewing gum at his feet. "Were you wanting anything else?"

* * *

In hindsight, he wished he hadn't spat the gum. Not because Longbottom didn't deserve it, but because spitting gum, or indeed just spitting in public was absolutely vulgar. Thank goodness there were no other witnesses at the time to see it. The next to arrive, forty minutes after him and Longbottom, was that Gryffindor Irish twat whose name always escaped him; it's not as though he was important enough to remember. He was furious at having nobody surrounding him while those prats were standing there and he inwardly cursed his parents for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning for sending him here so early. Twenty minutes after that a handful of other students had arrived at the platform. Only one from Draco's own House; a timid second-year boy who made Draco question how on earth he got into Slytherin in the first place. He was in the middle of coldly telling him what was to be expected and what was not to be tolerated as a student of the best House in the school when he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. He turned around, scowling, and was greeted by the sight of a smirking Blaise.

"Alright mate?" he said cheerfully. Draco was still smarting, both from the slap and the annoyance of being treated like that in the presence of some lowly second former. He turned to the boy who just stared back at him waiting for instruction.

"Go!" Draco snapped as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do, and he complied at once. He turned back to Blaise. "What do you want?"

"Eh! Don't take that tone with me you poof or I'll have to sort you out!"

_Oh Merlin, is that a threat or a promise?_ He was so fucking horny all the time and the sooner he lost his virginity the better. If he wasn't so unsure of whether Blaise meant sorting him out with a punch in the mouth or a tongue in the mouth he would have taken his tone further. "What do you want?" he repeated in nicer tones.

Blaise smiled a wide smile. "Your Charms essay."

"No."

"Come on, Draco."

"No! Why don't you just sleep with the professor and get yourself a guaranteed pass?"

Blaise's face went glum although he sounded cocky when he replied, "I did last year, but he complained I was too rough with him and decided to discontinue with my services." He turned to Draco at this and fixed him with a pure-lusted stare. And though he could have kicked himself over the next couple of days, Draco had stuck to his guns and told him no again. Because no matter how horny he was, there was no way that he was going to succumb to such blatant manipulation of his hormones.

Blaise shoved him in the chest, causing Draco's heart to pound, from fear or lust he wasn't sure. "Bastard," Blaise spat.

"A bastard that's done the homework."

"A bastard that was sad enough to do the homework. What's the matter, not getting any sex?"

"I told you I have."

"Yeah right," said Blaise spitefully. "I could tell that you were lying when you said you slept with those dumb blonde Creevys."

"But I did."

"Really? Should I ask them? In front of the rest of those Gryffindicks? Because they're standing right over there!"

* * *

In hindsight, he shouldn't have handed his Charms essay over so quickly. He _could_ have gotten away with it. Blaise might have been bluffing and even if he hadn't, he might have been able to get the brothers to lie by fixing them with an icy stare that made most people submit. But he hadn't and now it was plainly obvious that he had indeed made it up. It just made him more determined to shag Potter now, just to spite Blaise. For even he, as experienced as he was, hadn't got to Potter yet. And getting to him first would be a real coup. A bonus if he took his virginity.

The platform was bustling now. He was surrounded by a group of hangers-on and felt much more comfortable in this presence. Though he may not have liked any of them and found them all rather irritating actually, it was of the utmost importance that one made sure they were surrounded by others because it made one look significant. It seemed that most knew of Draco's coming out and those who didn't weren't particularly bothered (or surprised). He did catch Flint (repeating the sixth year yet _again_,) staring at his arse appreciatively a couple of times but he was not interested in him in that way at all. The thought of his delicate cock sliding into that mouth and between those monstrous teeth killed off any erection he may have had. He also caught a few admiring stares and smirks of guys from other Houses and he made a mental note of which ones he'd like to fuck and which ones he'd have his bodyguards fuck up for daring to smirk at him. Potter still hadn't arrived, the insufferable little prick. This led Draco to wonder what Potter's prick looked like. Probably small and pathetic, just like him really. But what was weird was that the rest of the Weasel Clan had turned up fifteen minutes ago and Potter usually arrived with them - he looked as scruffy and poor as the rest of them and apart from the goofy red hair fitted in with that lot perfectly. Something must be up.

Vincent Crabbe turned up next, nodding at Draco and grunting a greeting to Gregory Goyle, who had arrived five minutes earlier and had stepped into bodyguard mode already, standing just behind Draco, surveying the scene around him. Draco noticed, in amusement, that Flint was now scowling at both boys, no doubt because they were in the perfect position to check out his arse. He'd have fun toying with Flint this year. He noticed Blaise scribbling hastily onto some parchment, eyes darting from his own words to Draco's essay.

"You'd better not be copying that word for word," growled Draco, but didn't get an answer.

"Hi, darling."

Draco turned to greet Pansy at the sound of her voice but she didn't stop. "Er, hello?"

She did then, though she glanced at the clock to check what time it was. "I can't stop for too long."

"What's the hurry?"

"My pussy's wet and primed for some professor prick and I'm ready to get top marks in the History exam."

"You're a disgusting whore, do you know that?"

"Shut it, homo," she replied and turned to Blaise. "Blaise, Snape told me to find you. I think he's ready for your cock now."

"What on earth did I do to deserve getting such revolting friends like you two?" Draco voiced out loud.

"Just lucky I guess," said Pansy, who slung an arm over Blaise's shoulder after the latter had stood up and returned Draco's essay back to him, and they both made their way to their respective teachers private carriages to cheat their way to the top. Repellent, the pair of them. And then, finally, it had happened. The moment he had been waiting for. The reason why he had been standing on this stupid platform station for _three_ fucking _hours_. The Golden Boy himself had arrived. Sucking the face off of someone. A _girl_ someone. He was absolutely astounded. Could Potter really be gay? Going at it like that? Granted, he himself had used cover ups in the past, and on more than one occasion had kissed a girl on the lips to reassure those around him (and more importantly, himself) that he was straight. But not like Potter was doing. Even just watching them made him feel nauseous.

"Wait here," he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle and sidled over to Potter who was oblivious to all those around him, too engrossed in the blonde girls mouth and evidently not caring that his usual sidekicks weren't hovering somewhere near. "Nice cover," he smirked as he sauntered past.

He swore that he actually heard a sucking sound as Potter removed his mouth from hers to look at him. Draco was most pleased to see there was still some bruising on his nose from the fight he saw on the WVision with Pansy. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Whatever." And with that he jammed his tongue back in her mouth. Draco opened his mouth to stay something cutting, but instead let out a huff of irritation and turned on his heel. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the weasels parents in the distance staring at him coldly, like it was terrible that he even had the audacity to approach Potter, _WE!_ regular and celebrity extraordinaire. They always were so far up Potter's arsehole they were qualified enough to give him a rectal exam. He delivered them both a dirty look and then made his way back to his group, making sure to squeeze through Flint and Millicent, and smirked inwardly as he felt the tented crotch of Flint rub against his bum. Oh yes, he was going to have a lot of fun toying with him.

* * *

Some bodyguard Crabbe was. They were on the train to Hogwarts - they had departed just under an hour ago - and Draco was sat opposite Crabbe, watching him sleep, open mouthed, and dribbling onto the front of his robes. Draco kicked him in the shin while turning to the window innocently as Crabbe woke up, instantly alerted. Well, that had amused him for the whole of a minute. He always found the train journeys boring and with the absence of his two best friends, it was even worse. He had walked by the teachers carriages at the front of the train twenty minutes ago to see if either of them were done. Without even pressing his ear against the door of Professor Wuffle's he could hear Pansy's screams of ecstasy, though they were too high pitched and exaggerated to be real. She was probably using her WTube behind his back. He didn't find or hear Blaise.

After the shin-kicking incident that evidently didn't alert Crabbe enough, for he was now falling back to sleep, he got up and made his way to the toilets at the back of the train. He had to make his way through a sea of HufflePuffs to get to them. Their smiles and joy irritated him to no end, though he must say he rather enjoyed getting clapped on the back and congratulated for coming out. They may have been overly nice and highly annoying, but it was great to be the centre of attention and it was for this reason he didn't smirk or stare coldly, but lapped up the praise and attention and even murmured his thanks a couple of times, though should anyone have accused him of this he would have strongly denied it.

The Hogwarts Express toilets had become a bit of a running joke between the older students. Every year some stuffy teacher (usually McGonagall, old bat) primly reminded them that toilets were for relieving oneself and not for _anything else_. The 'anything else' of course being sex. They always nodded. They never listened. And sure enough, Draco could hear grunting and groaning from at least two of the locked doors. 'Animals' he thought to himself primly, though extremely jealous that the furthest thing he'd got to fucking was his own fist. One of the doors was slightly ajar so he pushed it open to make his way in but instead stood there in shocked horror.

Potter, Harry fucking _Potter_, with his trousers around his ankles, was slamming the shit out of the blonde girl he had been kissing earlier. Potter's arse, right there on full display for the world to see, and it was quite a nice arse actually, firm and round, he wouldn't mind fucking that at all. And oh _Merlin_ Potter's cock, not small or pathetic at all - it looked gigantic on his scrawny body - was pounding into the girl like there was no tomorrow. She was gripping onto the sink for dear life and looked like she'd be screaming if Potter didn't have a hand round her mouth. Neither noticed they'd been interrupted by him until he turned to leave. And that's when Potter looked up, hair messier than usual and cheeks flushed pink. He didn't even break his pace when he locked eyes with Draco - if anything, he banged her even faster and threw him a cocky grin as if to say _Look at me_!_ I'm Harry Potter_!_ I'm not a virgin and you, Draco Malfoy, are_!

* * *

He felt sick to his stomach. It was two thirty in the morning and he'd woken from an erotic dream. About Potter. Shagging him. Like he had shagged the girl in the toilets. What's worse was that he had enjoyed the dream. What was even worse than that was that he had woken up with a major hard on. And what was the worst of the absolute worst was that he had just stroked himself off to completion and had the best wank of his life. He would never be able to look Potter in the face again.

_Wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of his arse again, though._

Oh shit.

* * *

**And we're done. I hope you enjoyed this one. And even if you didn't please stick with it because I promise the plot of the story gets better and actually begins to develop (I'm trying to keep on top of things by writing two or three chapters ahead of when I publish.) My fault with this story so far is that it took a little bit of the time to actually get the main part of the story going but I had to include all the other stuff in the previous chapters to give a bit of background and character development. It's forward all the way though now. **

**As The Temptations sang and The Rolling Stones covered: I aint too proud to beg (for reviews) I really do like reading what people think, how it could be improved, what ideas they may have etc. And I welcome criticism, if it helps the story flow better. People must be reading because they've added it to favourite stories so please let me know what you think! You can even do it anonymously if you can't be bothered to log in =]**

**The next chapter (In which Draco and Pansy get horribly drunk and an excited Narcissa finds out about Gay Wizard Pride) *might* be posted Wednesday, probably not on Thursday but most definitely by Friday. See you then!**

**Johnny.  
**


	6. Letters from home

**Chapter six =]**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed, I appreciate them all and I'm so happy that people are enjoying the story! Thanks to **_Orange_**, and how is Draco supposed to 'seduce' someone that's so much more experienced than he is? You'll have to find out :) Also thanks to **_fragonknight01_**! Though I don't think Dumbledore would be too fond of gay Chippendales running around his school... or maybe he would ;)**

**Thank you to **_RRW_** for all your lovely reviews :D To answer your questions, Harry did grow up with the Dursley's, the explanation why will be given later on in the story, I can't say why now because it might give something away.. and Draco will realise he isn't the 'dominant' type in future chapters to come. In a rather humiliating way :\**

**Thank you also to **_farwalker_** and **_gaaralover1989_**. We find out who the blonde chick is in the next chapter :) And finally thanks to **_Catindahat_** and as always **_Fizzy-Flo_

**And now presenting, chapter six: **

**

* * *

**

**Dear Father,**

**I imagine this letter will come as quite a surprise seeing as I only arrived at Hogwarts yesterday. But I felt I must write to inform you that the plan will not work as I had the unfortunate privilege of witnessing Potter's heterosexuality with my very own eyes.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Draco.**

**

* * *

**

Draco received a reply two days later, on Tuesday, at the breakfast table. Try as he might, he could not keep his eyes off of Potter. He wasn't doing anything interesting; clumsily slurping up some cereal as it happened, but all he could see as he stared at him was his naked body in the Hogwarts Express toilets... pounding away... so fucking _hard_ -

"Hon?" Pansy enquired.

"What?" he snarled irritably in reply.

"Don't stare at Potter like that, it's rude."

"It's also rude to give Jamie Deighton a blowjob in full view of those first years taking their first flying lesson like you did this morning, but I care not to judge on such matters."

"Oh, darling…" Pansy tutted sympathetically. "We _really_ need to find you a boyfriend." Draco ignored her and read his letter.

**Draco,**

**Could I kindly remind you not to include such blatancy in your letters in future? You never know who might intercept. **

**Project is gay. I can assure you.**

**Father.**

**

* * *

**

Draco wrote out his reply at his desk that evening. It had been a horrendous day. First of all he had to endure double Muggle Studies, which, due to the surge of the new craze, was mostly all about Wtube, resulting in a noisy lesson of everyone whipping out their devices and arguing over what the funniest videos were. Granger had stood up halfway through the lesson, loudly explaining how the application worked and how it was _so_ fascinating to compare it to the muggle equivalent but a hostile, "Sit down and stop boring us," from Pansy was enough to cut her speech short.

Then, he had to take the dreaded History of Magic exam whilst doing his best to ignore Pansy who was giving contented little sighs at how easy she found the questions and looking up to smile at Professor Wuffle. Almost every single question was about Potter and it was _so_ fucking unfair that he would pass this so easily and as he imagined his cocky face and that shit eating grin from when he burst in on him in the toilets he grew irate and almost tore a hole in the parchment when angrily writing his answer to the question: _Why do you think the importance of Harry Potter still lives on to this day?_

**Father,**

**I can assure YOU that Project is most definitely straight and not gay. He didn't look the least bit gay when devouring some female whores mouth in sight of everyone on the platform for all to see and he looked very much straight when I walked in on him fucking aforementioned whore in the train toilets. **

**Draco.**

**

* * *

**

Draco received his reply three days later, on Friday, though he didn't open it until Saturday afternoon. Friday had been quite an eventful day. And an even more eventful night, that resulted in him and Pansy drunkenly sneaking outside in the early hours of the morning and then stripping themselves of their clothes, running around the school fields naked. The madness had started when he had been walking to Charms (the last lesson of the day) with Pansy who was in the middle of telling him all about how Jamie Deighton was horribly and obsessively in love with her, when a girl he vaguely recognised to be in the fifth year had muttered a sentence to her friend, one of the words in it containing, 'faggot.' Before his brain even had time to register what had been said Pansy had her pinned to the wall with one hand tightened around her neck.

"If you don't apologise right now," she said, in a cool and calm manner, "I will rip out your cunt and ram it down your homophobic throat."

"Leave it," Draco spat. "I don't want its apology."

Pansy grimaced, but released her all the same. "Give me one more reason and I will kick the fucking shit out of you." The message was loud and clear as the girl and her companion rushed off, the former clutching at her bruised throat pathetically. Pansy continued in her stride as though the disruption hadn't happened and it was a couple of seconds before Draco managed to catch up with her. "The thing is," she had said, as though there had been no interruption in the conversation, "is that Jamie _is_ hot but I just don't want to be _exclusive_ with him. I'm quite happy for us to just be fuck buddies but I don't want a boyfriend - and if I did, he wouldn't be at the top of my list."

"Thank you," Draco said in a small, tight voice.

"Oh, honey!" She stopped and pulled him in for a hug, one which he gladly accepted even though they were in full view of other people and hugs were not normally sociably acceptable in his book. They broke the embrace and started to make their way towards the Charms classroom again when Pansy grabbed his hand and halted them to a stop. "Let's skip this and get wasted."

"How? Where are we going to get it from?"

Pansy looked at him condescendingly. "How do you think I've managed to get through this god awful school for so long? I always smuggle in a term-long stash of alcohol every time I go home!"

"You never told me!"

"You can barely handle it at home, never mind at school. Now I repeat: Let's get wasted!"

* * *

**Son,**

**Could you kindly refrain from using foul language in your letters? I would not tolerate that sort of speech at home and do not wish to read words like whores and fucking in future. Understood? **

**Maybe Project is bisexual.**

**Father.**

**PS. Your Mother is sending you a letter. She wanted to include it on here but as you can see this is my most expensive parchment and you know how sloppy she is when it comes to letter writing.**

Draco was sat at the desk by his bed, intending to reply on that Saturday afternoon, immediately after he had read his fathers letter, but still felt too hungover to put words to parchment. He had been in bed all day up until that point and it was all Pansy's fault. Last night she had poured muggle alcohol - gin, vodka, brandy, wine and merlin knows what else - into a large bowl, swirled it round gingerly with a spoon and then plunged two goblets into the concoction filling them up with the cocktail. That had been the beginning of the end; after the first drink his mind had skyrocketed. He vaguely remembered stripping off at some point and then crashing into bed at around six o'clock in the morning. He missed breakfast, though he didn't actually miss it as there was no way he could have stomached it that early in the morning without vomiting and had nestled his hangover later with dry bread, dry crackers, dry anything really, along with water that he ordered up from room service - room service being Crabbe or Goyle, whichever was closest.

Just after he had decided that he couldn't face replying to the letter and made his way to go back to bed, Goyle poked his head around the dormitory he shared with Michael, Johnny and Blaise. "Bowden wants to see you."

Draco groaned and kicked his cupboard half-heartedly. "What's it about?"

"Your Charms essay, I think."

"Fuck."

* * *

A weeks worth of detention for not handing the essay in on time _and_ he had to rewrite the whole thing because Bowden, after glancing over the first paragraph, angrily pulled out Blaise's essay and told Draco that not getting the work in on time was bad enough but to be so _stupid_ as to think he could get away with copying word for word really beggared belief. Arsehole. It had angered him enough to wake him out of his hangover though and he sat down at his desk to write his reply.

**Father,**

**I suppose it would help if you let me in more on this idea and why you were so sure that Project is gay and now could be bi.**

**Draco.**

**

* * *

**

Blaise had just about forgiven him and Pansy at the breakfast table on Sunday morning. He had not been at all pleased that while he had to endure boring Charms followed by a dull evening in the common room they were off getting drunk. Draco apologised for not informing him and giving him the chance to hand in his Charms essay first to pass it off as his own. Blaise had grinned a pleased grin then and clapped Draco on the shoulder in friendly forgiveness.

"I'll have to make sure I repay you then…hugely," he replied smilingly. The hand on his shoulder squeezed and suddenly Blaise was looking into his eyes just a little bit too long to be just friendly and they sparkled with an emotion Draco could not quite place. Draco leaned in towards him in spite of himself but as quickly as it had came it disappeared again as the hand was removed, Blaise's attention back to his breakfast and Draco left there hanging like a fool. He felt Pansy, sitting on the other side of him, pat his knee in gentle sympathy and he elbowed her in response. Her compassion was neither required nor desired.

The morning post then arrived. Two letters today, one from his father and one from his mother. He put off reading both until he was ready to go to bed that evening but he did allow himself a disgusted sigh at his mothers looped calligraphy (if you could call it that.) His father was right, she really did have awful penmanship.

After that, the trio had taken a leisurely stroll around the school grounds. They ritually did it every Sunday after breakfast and Draco inwardly smiled as they passed a huge tree that he hazily remembered him and Pansy bowing to during the drunken night. Blaise and Pansy were in the middle of squabbling over who had slept with the most people when he noticed a small commotion in the distance. Leading the way anyway, he subtly changed the direction in which they were walking and headed over to see what was going on. As they got closer he realised it was three figures, two of which were ganging up on the third. The first person he recognised was the hulking figure of Flint, who had another boys arms easily pinned behind his back. The second person, when they had got closer still, was Nott, shouting something into the pinned boys face and punching him in the stomach once in a while. He felt a slight jolt of repulsion mixed with excitement upon recalling Blaise's story about the time he fucked Nott on his kitchen floor. Neither of his friends had noticed the scuffle; the argument had now moved on to oral techniques. Blaise was explaining his which prompted Pansy to say that it sounded absolutely rubbish and the girls he slept with were either too stupid to know good head from bad head or too polite to say otherwise. It had let Blaise to angrily defend himself, informing her that he had never complaints and they screamed so fucking loud when he fucked them and that made Pansy lazily bring up the whole faking speech he had (unwillingly) heard loads of times before.

They were quite close now, not that his friends nor the trio in front had noticed. Draco identified the third boy as Longbottom and before he even had time to think had shouted out, "Let him go."

Flint looked up, eyes flashing and ready to thrash who dared to tell him what to do to within an inch of their life, but as soon as he saw it was Draco he complied with his order at once. He released the hold on Longbottom and jogged over to him casually. Nott was scowling at him furiously, no doubt wondering why he had ordered that, but too stepped back from the situation. He wasn't even sure why he had said it himself, now that he thought about it, but all the same, as Longbottom picked up his bag from the floor and then smiled at him gratefully before walking off, he knew he had done the right thing. His order had finally got Pansy and Blaise to stop arguing and Blaise was now smirking at Nott as he made his way over.

"Alright?" said Flint shyly, or as close as a six foot four monster of a man could get to sounding shy.

"What was all that about?" Draco demanded.

"Well last term I made him pay me so I wouldn't beat him up, right, only this year the fucker seems to have grown some balls and decided that he wasn't going to do it anymore, right, so me and Nott -"

"Two on one?" Draco coldly interrupted, which made Flint shift his gaze to the floor shamefacedly. This was unbelievable, he was putty in his hands. "It stops today, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good," Draco replied kindly and Flint looked so happy he could burst. If he had a tail, he'd surely be wagging it by now.

"Anytime you want a repeat session, Nott," said Blaise cockily, "Just let me know and I'll be happy to fuck you until you cry and beg me to stop again." Draco couldn't tell whether Nott looked more angry or more like he wanted to cry right then at Blaise's words as Pansy burst out laughing.

* * *

"Oh look," said Blaise pleasantly, "it's Pansy's boyfriend."

It had been ten minutes since they had left Flint (looking like he wanted to muster up the courage to ask to join them, but couldn't) and Nott (looking like he wanted to muster up the courage to punch Blaise in the face, but couldn't) and continued on their walk and now Blaise was pointing out a lone figure in the distance, unmistakably the schools caretaker.

"I do find it strange that they employ some paedophile beast to work in a _school_ of all places," mused Draco.

"Shut up, both of you," Pansy snapped. Blaise laughed hard.

"Yeah, shut up about it Draco! If Greyback hears he might get pissed off with Pansy and then she'll miss out on the chance to bear his hybrid children!" This remark earned him a shove from a clearly irritated Pansy. Blaise, never one to lay a finger on a girl, shoved her back equally as hard (Pansy, in his eyes, was not a typical female) which culminated in the two rolling around on the grass, Pansy not releasing her grip from Blaise's balls and neither Blaise with his grip on Pansy's hair. Professor McGonagall (_how_ was she around all the time when fights broke out?) came to split them up immediately, though not for the reason she thought.

"Such vul_garity_," she bellowed. "I am well aware that at your age you will have sexual desires -" They all shuddered in disgust at a teacher that old saying 'sexual desires.' " - But I simply will not _tolerate_ you two engaging in such an act when impressionable young students could walk by at any given moment. Come with me, both of you, now!"

Pansy and Blaise had stopped being mad and were now instead smirking at each other, finding the fact that the situation was misconstrued so wrongly hilarious. Greyback, who had been busy doing some maintenance work in a far corner of the grounds, had stopped to watch the scene unfolding in front of him and was now staring at Draco in unconcealed, panting delight, his long, pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was not in wolf form yet still looked undoubtedly like a wolf with his matted hair and beard and jagged sharp teeth. But even a blind wizard would have been able to tell; the stench of wolf was one that you could not get rid of without scourgifying your clothes to within an inch of their material.

His friends had begun to trail after old McGonagall and he decided that it would be a wise decision to follow them but as soon as it became clear that he was not coming over to him, Greyback had shouted out, "I heard the good news, lad."

"Just keep walking," Draco muttered.

It was no use though as he heard the heavy stomps of Greyback running to catch him up and then he almost fell over as he felt a huge, dominating hand clamp down on his shoulder with such force he thought it might have been broken. Pansy and Blaise stopped too but hurriedly continued on their way when McGonagall screeched at them to hurry up, leaving Draco all alone with the creature. "I said," Greyback repeated gruffly," "I heard the good news lad."

"Yes?" said Draco, not bothering to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about.

He spun Draco around easily and grinned a horrible grin. "Yeah." He leaned in so close that his beard actually brushed against Draco's robes. He'd have to burn them later. "It seems you and I are batting for the same team."

"Y-Yes." He inwardly cursed himself for the stammer.

Fenrir let out a harsh, rasping bark of laughter and his eyes glinted dangerously as he ran his tongue over the top row of his ugly teeth. "Yes."

* * *

It had been a long day and he was just about done for the night before he spotted the letters from his parents by his bedside cabinet.

**Draco,**

**It is not important on what I know or how I know it. The only importance to you is that you see this idea through.**

**Father.**

He was too tired and ready to go to bed to bother replying. He was never going to reveal anything to him anyway. He saw the envelope from his mother and opened it wearily.

**My Dearest Draco,**

**Mother's missed you so much, darling! The house feels so much less fabulous with you not here, you and your kind simply light up the room! I had quite forgotten to tell you before you left that I ran into your dear friends Grandmother a couple of weeks ago, that Longbottom fellow? You two were so adorable together when you were younger. I distinctly remember a time you were both playing in the paddling pool in our lower floor garden one hot Summers day when you were both three years old. It was my first inkling that I knew my son would turn out to be "special!" Anyhow, I see your friends Grandmother at the Walker's annual charity dinner (it was simply marvellous darling, all of the ladies were dressed head to toe in couture, you would have died!) and I tell her of your good news (I hope you don't mind darling, I've hardly told anybody really.) Mother had one or two drinks after that and the rest of the events don't come to mind but I remember that everyone applauded you on your coming out and then your little friends Grandmother revealed that he is gay too. Maybe after all this silliness is completed you can seek him out and see if he would like to be playmates again! Wink Wink! Oh, I do feel we've gotten closer since you've come out. What's the expression, darling? You've come out of the broom cupboard? I was watching the vision this morning and a documentary about gay wizard pride came on. It was simply most wonderful dear, they have these magnificent designs on the back of giant broomsticks, each representing different themes, there is even one for the parents of gay children, would you believe! I've already arranged for your Father and I to ride on that and we'll still be in talking range to you because the float in front of that is the hot, cute twink brigade and darling, I've read up on these things seeing as I am now the proud parent of a gay son and I can say without any shadow of a doubt, that you are indeed a hot, cute twink. Anyhoo, apologies sweetie but I must dash. Aunt Bella thinks that your cousin Lurica might be a lesbian and I am going round there to give her moral support as I am now an expert on the subject. I have, after all, supported you tremendously since you came out of the broom cupboard. But you know what Aunt Bella is like, flying off the handle at any given moment, she's so dramatic! Still, I'm sure you that you can appreciate it darling. I know how your lot thrive on drama! I can't wait to see you again, my lovely!**

**Love always, **

**Mother**

**XXX**

Draco groaned out loud as he made his way from his desk and crawled into bed. She was so embarrassing. There was absolutely no way he was going to go within ten thousand miles of this gay wizard pride thing with his new biggest fan cheering from behind, and who would no doubt loudly point out which guys she thought would make good boyfriends or fuckbuddies for him. And what the _fuck_? Longbottom gay? It seemed like nearly everyone in school was these days. He remembered his questioning of a boyfriend at Platform nine and three-quarters and grimaced at the memory, now thinking that he was probably asking to see if he had a chance of filling that spot. Not fucking likely. He'd sooner get with Flint than Longbottom. Greyback, even. Hell, he'd have a threesome with Flint and Greyback before getting with Longbottom. At that thought, his cock gave an involuntary interested twitch.

"You have _got_ to be fucking joking," he said to it out loud.

* * *

**And we grind to a halt. I hope you're still enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I don't really know where the endings going at the moment (not that its happening soon!) but there's still some questions that need answering, like:**

**Will Draco ever get to make his fantasy a reality and get with Blaise Zabini? **:)**  
**

**Draco currently has Marcus Flint wrapped around his little finger... but for how long, and what happens when the inevitable explosion happens?** :\

**Why is Lucius so adamant that Harry Potter is gay or at the very least, bisexual? And more importantly, how does he know?** :S

**Will Narcissa achieve her dream of joining her son on the gay wizard pride parade?** :O

**All will be answered somewhat soon...ish ;) I can't promise when but I can promise there will be answers to everything :D Chapter seven will be posted definitely by next Wednesday. Please review! It keeps me going and gives me some sort of direction where the story should head =]**

**Until next time,**

** Johnny.**


	7. Changes in Potions

**Hi.**

**Thanks reviewers :) Thanks SO much to **_fragonknight01_** for giving away the mystery of how Lucius knows about Harry being bi. Now i have to come up with a whole new ending _ ;) And for the record, Harry went as Rocky and Lucius went as Columbia (well, he had to show off those lovely legs after all!) Thanks also to **_RRW_** and I so agree with your comments about the country club and their gay kids/grandkids! I can imagine them being all pushy and steering them to gay bars when all they want is a nice girlfriend :D Thanks also to **_qprs_** and I'm so sorry for making you wait an extra day :( I had actually written all this out yesterday, got to the bottom of the document where I added another authors note and then for some reason firefox went back a page and when I came back forward the whole thing had been wiped _ Still, it's here now so I hope you enjoy! A final thanks to **_WinonaRose_**! I'm so glad you like Narcissa, I really enjoy writing her! Yeah, Flint was a bit stupid to upload that video of Draco... Guess he'll have to pay him back big style, huh? (Oops, have I revealed too much?) :O ;) **

**Seven:**

* * *

Draco knew that Snape had planned something extra special from the minute he walked into the dungeons where a double lesson of Potions was held that Wednesday morning. Whether it was the glint in his eye or his cruel, mocking smile, Draco had been looking forward to seeing or hearing what he was going to do, never for one second thinking that it would involve him or his peers from his own House. No, he just expected him to punish and make fools of the Gryffindor morons who they shared this class with. So when the last student had filed in and Snape informed them that he was splitting them into pairs of his choice and began reeling the names off one by one, and he realised they were all getting partnered with someone from the other House, he had been wildly annoyed and highly confused. What was the logic behind this? What's more, this wasn't just for today, Snape informed them, but for the rest of the term. Was Snape going out of his fucking mind?

Snape lazily reeled off a few names before he announced that Pansy, currently sitting next to Millicent, was going to be working with the weasel. Pansy groaned out loud, a far cry from her new partner who looked like all his Christmases had come at once, much to the annoyance of the mudblood, who elbowed him sharply. Weasley caught Pansy's eye and grinned. She delivered him a dirty look for his efforts and turned to Draco and mouthed 'help me.' Draco reckoned he would be the one needing help. He knew exactly who he was going to get partnered up with.

"Mr Zabini will be working with Miss Granger."

The smug look on Blaise's face said it all and the realisation dawned on Draco right there and then. _That's_ what all this was about. Blaise had pleasured Snape and in return was promised top marks. And what better way to receive top marks by partnering him with the brainy mudblood.

"You're a sneaky prick," Draco muttered to Blaise when Snape's back was turned.

"Watch how you end up with Potter," he shot back.

"I know." And he did. There were only a handful of students left now, including golden boy himself, and Draco knew that he was not going to be lucky enough to avoid getting partnered with him.

"Mr. Malfoy will be working with…" Snape paused for effect, caught Draco's eye and smiled. It was too wide to be genuine. "Mr. Potter."

"Obviously," he snapped. Snape looked like he was trying to decide whether to deduct points from his own House for insolence, but let it go and carried on with the last few partnerships. Draco stole a glance at Potter, but he wasn't even looking at him. Bastard. This was going to be the worst year of Potions he would ever have to endure. Still, it might present him with the perfect opportunity to start with the seduction. He'd been at school for almost three weeks now and hadn't uttered more than three words to him. To be exact, the only three words he had said to him since the start of term were: Off, Potter and Fuck, not in that order but said at the same time. But yes, he decided, this might actually work out for the best. Working together might be the best time to implant the idea in Potter's mind that he, Draco Malfoy, was a changed man, a kind man, the kind of man that Potter would fall in love with. He would be utterly charming to him, polite, patient, and wouldn't make fun of him at all. He reckoned he could have this wrapped up in a month. Then, when Potter had fallen hopelessly and madly in love with him, he would dump him in such a way that it would make him cry. He could do it in the Dining Hall, in front of everyone. That would be fun. When Snape had finished announcing who was to be working with who, he made them get up and sit next to their new partners. Draco stayed rooted to his seat, as did Blaise.

"Move," he demanded. "You already got Granger, let me have this desk. Potter's is too close to Snape's."

"No," replied Blaise evenly. Granger had made her way over and was now hovering at the desk waiting for Draco to move. He eventually did, with a disgruntled sigh, when he saw that Potter wasn't showing any signs of having intention to get up, the insufferable stubborn twat. As he made his way over to his new seat, he passed Pansy and the weasel, the latter not even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at the formers breasts, mouth hung open and eyes soft with lust. Draco gave the weasels ear a sharp flick as he passed him and then plonked himself down next to Potter.

"Alright, speccy?" So much for change.

* * *

"Tell me, Potter," Draco began. It had been half an hour into the lesson and they were all busy on their assignment, brewing a shrinking potion. He had _tried_ to be nice to Potter, honestly he had, but it had been too damn hard, he just irritated him to no end. "Do you always crush so many leeches for a shrinking potion or are you deliberately being extra stupid today?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Potter replied. A little too loudly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," came Snape's familiar drawl. So used was he to deducting points from Potter that he didn't even bother to look up from marking essays on his desk.

"Ha ha!"

"Tell me, Malfoy, do you always act so immature or are you deliberately being extra childish today?"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, YOU shut up."

Nott, paired up with Longbottom and furious about it, turned around from the desk in front and spat, "Both of you shut up."

"Shut up!" This time it came from both of them in unison and they turned to each other and grinned before realising who they were grinning at and they replaced them with scowls quickly.

* * *

_Clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink_

Draco tightened his grip on the edge of the desk. He was quite sure that Potter was hitting the ladle against the side of the cauldron and making that noise on purpose just to annoy him, which is why he was pretending he hadn't noticed it. He distracted himself from thoughts of grabbing the damn ladle and hitting Potter in the face with it until he bled by looking around the classroom to see how everyone else was getting on. He watched Pansy and the weasel for a while, smirking to himself as he saw them getting more and more heated with each other over whose fault it was that their potion was going wrong. Potions never was Pansy's forte and the less said about Weasley, the better. In comparison, Blaise looked completely chilled out and wasn't even bothering to act like he was contributing to anything. The mudblood seemed completely fine doing all the work and why wouldn't she be? She was in her element. She'd probably finger herself over the grade she received later, the sad cow. He looked to the back of the classroom and saw Flint staring at him, though he averted his gaze quickly when he realised Draco was looking. Draco waited until he looked at him again and then sort of smiled and looked him up and down in what he hoped was a suggestive matter. Flint's cheeks blushed bright red and he looked down at his cauldron and entered conversation with his partner, Angelina Johnson, no doubt to distract himself and stop an impending boner.

_Clink clink clink clink clink clink clink_

"For fucks sake Potter," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just stirring it," Potter replied innocently. He knew that tone of innocence, he _invented_ that tone of innocence so knew that it held no true innocence in it whatsoever.

"You're annoying me - and you're not even stirring it correctly, hand it to me."

"No."

"You are going to make us _fail_, give me it," Draco insisted. Potter looked sulky but let go of the handle regardless. Draco began stirring it in the proper manner, delicately and smoothly in a figure of eight, not slopping it all around carelessly like the so called boy wonder had been doing.

Potter had folded his arms and remained sulky when Draco took over but eventually peered into the cauldron at the slight change when the potion turned more acidic green and, in spite of himself, admitted, "That does look slightly better."

"Yes, it does." The reply didn't sound too conceited for Potter to snap something back at him so he decided to take the opportunity of the silence that followed. "So I understand why you chucked that Chang girl now." Potter didn't bite. "You know, after what I witnessed on the train. Who is she, anyway?"

"Jennifer Montgomery," came the flat reply. "And what's it got to do with you, anyway?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Draco sneered. "Because I just happen to know your secret, Potter."

Draco looked straight into his eyes to find any hint of doubt or worry in them. He saw a flicker of unease enter Potter's pupils but it disappeared as quickly as it came, as he replied coolly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. You seem to have a thing for fabricating stories - maybe you get off on it. I've got no doubt that in your mind I'm hiding some huge, dark secret but really, no such secret exists." Oh, he was good. Draco allowed the silence between them to go uninterrupted for ten seconds or so after that before he broke it with:

"And if she wasn't available you would have considered going at it with a guy, right?"

"NO!" Potter's defence levels shot up and anger had laced his reply, though once he realised what he'd said, how he'd said it and who he'd said it to, he continued more calmly. "I'm not attracted to guys, Malfoy. I know you are and it doesn't bother me, but I'm not gay, I'm straight."

"As straight as a circle. Just admit it, you like guys."

"There's nothing to admit because I don't."

"Of course you don't," replied Draco, purposely maddeningly. He could see Potter getting more and more worked up. Oh, this was brilliant. The over defensiveness of Potter made him more certain now that his father was indeed right, and Potter could be bi. Not gay, because as far as he was concerned, no matter how far he was prepared to go to try and keep his sexuality a secret, fucking a girl like he had done in that way with that smile on his face took a certain amount of straightness.

"Malfoy, just because you've finally come out after you kept denying it for so long, which was ridiculous because it's not like anybody didn't know -" Draco inwardly bristled with anger at this. It wasn't that obvious, was it? "It doesn't automatically mean that every other guy in the school is hiding the same secret as you were."

"Not every other guy, just you."

Potter gave a deep sigh that was both weary and irritated. "Why won't you let this go? Why are you so adamant that I…" He trailed off and reeled back slightly and looked like he was working something out in his head. "Malfoy, I'm flattered," he said finally.

"What?" Draco genuinely had no idea what he was talking about.

"_If_ I had the tiniest bit of attraction to blokes and wanted to try it out, and could look past the fact that you're a selfish, spoiled twat who I'd sooner maim than have sex with, then yes, I might consider it. But I don't." He looked almost sorry at this point while Draco had his hands bunched into fists, teeth gnashing against each other as he tried to control his fury. How _dare_ Potter act so sympathetic with him, as if he actually thought that he would willingly _want_ to have sex with him!

"I think your so called fame has gone to your head, Potter," he snarled furiously. "Not everyone would lower their standards enough to get with you in a public toilet."

"Then why do you keep going on about it? You're obviously jealous -"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He was so loud that half the class had stopped what they were doing to turn to him. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" he insisted to them, though none of them had even heard the conversation between Potter and him anyway and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Could you try and keep the theatrics down to a minimum, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said sourly.

* * *

"I'm not jealous," Draco said for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

"Sure, mate," Blaise replied vaguely, helping himself to a roll and buttering it. It was teatime, Potions had ended seven hours ago, the school day was over and yet he still wasn't letting up on the jealousy issue. He had to make _absolutely_ sure that everybody knew that this so called envy over Potter's girlfriend or whatever the hell she was, was completely untrue. He wanted nothing more than to reveal the plan (what he knew of it) to Potter, just so he could follow it up with '_That's why I was so interested. Do you honestly think I would even consider going with someone as ugly as you?_' And after what had happened in Potions, doubt had begun to infiltrate Draco's mind once more. The sort of response that Potter gave wasn't normally given by someone who was desperately trying to cover up a secret. There would have been no way that he, Draco, would have ever revealed such a compromise and say that he was flattered, and he might consider it if he had that inkling. Before he came out it was purely deny, deny, deny and then change the subject as quickly as possible. So was Potter telling the truth and not even the tiniest bit interested in men? Or was that a double bluff and in fact he fully well knew that Draco would think that of him and so deliberately pretended like he was nonchalant about the whole thing when all the while his heart was beating so fast at being found out? There _had_ been some uneasiness when Draco bought up the secret. His eyes had given that away. He'd just have to put pressure on him, that's all. Get him to crack.

"I'm not jealous," Draco repeated, turning to Pansy.

"I don't know whether you are or not but I am quite sure that I don't care," she replied.

"But I'm _not_," he insisted.

"Then why do you keep going on about it?" Pansy asked. "And what were you getting so worked up about, anyway? What was he saying to you in Potions today?"

"Nothing."

"Yes he was," Pansy pressed. Even Blaise had stopped eating now, and was listening to the conversation and looking at him in interest. Draco sighed in defeat, before signalling both of them to come closer so he could talk to them quietly. They did so immediately, neither one wanting to miss out on the gossip.

"I think Potter's into men," Draco whispered.

Blaise snorted and immediately broke from the close contact to resume eating. "Yeah, right." But Pansy had a thoughtful look on her face and she nodded slowly.

"I could buy that," she said.

"Really?" asked Draco excitedly, turning to her. Pansy's gaydar was usually very accurate and he wondered why he hadn't just asked her what she thought of it when he first had doubts.

"I don't think he's gay," she continued, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he's bi, or like Blaise and fucks anything with a pulse and allegedly anything without." Blaise raised his goblet to toast her comment. "So was that what you were getting so worked up about, darling?" she continued. "Does our little Draco have a crush on the saviour?"

"Is our little Pansy asking for a slap in the face?"

* * *

**Done!**

**So what does everyone think of Harry? Gay? Bi? Straight? Someone you'd marry? Kiss? Push off a cliff? Answers on a postcard please. Which is quite fitting because this story won't be updated for two weeks or so because I'm going on holiday :) I do apologise for the break but I can't be too sorry because I'm so excited :) It will definitely resume though, so keep a look out or add it onto alerts if you want to be updated :)**

**And pleeeease review! It'll make me so happy to come back home and find some in my inbox :) The more I get the quicker I'll upload the next chapter when I get back, promise :D**

**Take care, until next time.**

**Johnny.**


	8. Bashing Blaise's Bishop

**NEW STORY ALERT! (It's called 'Monster' and it's on my profile) :)  
**

**Don't expect anything like this one though, it's completely different, and also completed. **

**Read the description, if it sounds like your thing, then check it out :D**

**Reviews for the last chapters of this story at the bottom =]**

**Chapter Eight:**

**

* * *

**

"If there's one thing I hate about being here," Pansy announced, kicking an empty carton of pumpkin juice out of her path with her shoe, "it's not having any Visions, even in our rooms. This school is so behind the times."

"I know," Draco grumbled. He had his arm linked around Pansy's with Blaise mirroring the action on her other side. They were taking their usual post-breakfast Sunday morning stroll around the school grounds, a time, which Pansy was now complaining about, that could be better spent catching up with their favourite shows.

"Well I'm glad that they haven't caved in and installed those stupid things," Blaise said. "I don't know why everyone is suddenly so obsessed with trying to copy useless muggles."

"And is that a Wtube in your pocket or are you just really getting off on this walk?" Pansy quipped.

"That's different," Blaise argued. "And besides, I don't use it all the time. I've seen you guys stare like idiots into those Vision things for hours, like you've been possessed or something. Well, not me. We don't have any at home either, thank fuck."

"You're missing out," replied Draco. He did the zip on his jacket up a little bit further. It was quite chilly today and a light dusting of frost adorned the leaves that crunched as they walked over them. It only served as a reminder to Draco that they had been back at school for a while now, that Christmas term would soon be upon them and he hadn't said a word to Potter for three weeks, since that time in Potions when he had foolishly thought that he fancied him. There had been one instance, a couple of days ago, when he had been walking through a deserted corridor and surprise, surprise, who should be walking in the opposite direction towards him, but Potter. Seizing the opportunity, he stopped him in his tracks and had just begun to open his mouth after deciding to open with an awkward, 'hello', when the weasel came legging it down the corridor, no doubt to catch up with his friend. He stopped abruptly when he spotted Draco and scowled.

"What do you want?" Weasley had snapped to Draco. Potter looked annoyed. Draco's guard immediately went up.

"Don't take that tone with me, you dirty fucking low life," he had said coldly, and carried on in his stride, head held high importantly like he had made an appalling mistake in even stopping for a second to speak with such filth.

"Oh look, it's Pansy's boyfriend." Blaise's words cut through his thoughts and his heart gave a small lurch as he registered what he said and he looked around wildly for Greyback. Their last meeting had unnerved him and he had managed to keep his distance from the caretaker ever since that day. But Blaise was not talking about Greyback and now Pansy was shaking back her hair and jutting out her chest for Deighton, who had spotted her with a wave of his hand. He left his friends, who were in the middle of a game that involved kicking a round ball to each other (peculiar, he thought) and was now making his way over. He didn't know why Pansy seemed to be so in love with this one. He was alright looking, he supposed, sandy coloured floppy hair, hazel, almost golden eyes, a straight set nose, and small lips that were too thin to look kissable. All set on a medium built five foot eleven body. Last year she had been shagging that HufflePuff idiot Cedric Diggory and although he was by no means a fan, even he had to admit that Diggory was way hotter than Deighton. But she seemed smitten. He'd have to question her later.

"Get lost you two," she said, breaking the chain and walking quickly to meet Deighton.

"What's the matter?" Blaise yelled after her. "Afraid that we might show you up?"

"We wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!" Draco added.

"Yeah, it's not like we'd bring up that time you told us you were so horny that you had to have something inside of you but the only thing to hand was an empty wine bottle."

Pansy, furiously, turned around and stuck both her middle fingers up at them. Draco watched in the distance as Deighton lifted her into his arms before putting her back down and devouring her mouth. He wanted to wince at such intimate behaviour being carried out in public but all he felt was envy.

"I'm glad she's gone, actually," Blaise said quietly, before slipping his arm through Draco's as they carried on walking, in a different direction, so as not to head into the path of Pansy. Draco's heart immediately began to beat faster at the close contact and his palms began to get sweaty. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. Alone." The last word was said so pointedly that Draco couldn't help but gulp before remaining his composure.

"Really?"

"Really." Blaise didn't say anything else, but continued to lead them forwards in their journey. Draco didn't push the conversation but instead concentrated on keeping his hardon as unnoticeable as possible. He had managed to get it down to half mast before he felt Blaise unlink with his arm briefly but only to slip his hand into Draco's and then it started to steadily grow again as waves of electricity rode through him.

After a few more minutes of silent walking, Blaise suddenly pulled him to a stop and positioned him so they were standing face to face, just inches apart. He had led them over to a far off corner that was partially hidden by some bushes and it didn't go unnoticed by Draco that they were in fact what the older students liked to call the sex bushes (for obvious reasons.) And then Blaise made it even more personal when he took a step forward so they were so close that their noses were almost touching. "I thought I'd never get the chance to ask you this. I was so desperate I was thinking of pulling you into some unused broom cupboard and opening up in there." Draco swallowed again but didn't keep his eyes from Blaise's, who was using his to look at him earnestly. It was a similar look to that time at the breakfast table when he was staring at him and stroking his shoulder before he pulled away, and Draco's heart sank slightly as he realised this could go the same way. But then Blaise reached out a hand and stroked back some of his hair behind his ear before his hand rested on the back of his neck, fingers softly stroking his skin in a deliberate spot that made Draco tingle with pleasure. Oh fucking _Merlin_, this was it, this was the moment that he had fantasised about since he was a teen.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Draco managed to get it out without stammering. Just.

Blaise smiled but didn't reply. Draco stopped himself from swallowing again, hating the way that his adams apple bobbed up and down making his nervousness so obvious. And then, slowly, Blaise moved forward even further and his lips were rested against Draco's. "This," he whispered, and then parted Draco's lips with his own and slipped his tongue in slightly. Draco had always been quite worried that he wouldn't know what to do when he finally had his first proper kiss and had even taken to practicing with his reflection in the mirrors at home, but all these reservations vanished now, and it just seemed completely natural to stroke Blaise's tongue with his own, to explore his mouth with it and when his hands reached up to clasp the sides of Blaise's face to pull him in further, that felt natural too. But Blaise pulled back awkwardly, removing himself from Draco's hands and shook his head slightly.

Draco, completely breathless, managed to get out a quiet, "I want to," before going in for a second attempt, but Blaise kept him at bay with a hand on his chest and shook his head again.

"I need to ask you something first."

"What?" Draco demanded. His cheeks felt hot and he knew they were probably red and his cock was straining against the constricting material of his briefs and all he wanted to do was get back inside Blaise's mouth.

"I want to borrow some money."

"Fuck, is that all? Yeah, sure," said Draco impatiently and all but dived back into Blaise who let himself be taken for a moment before he broke the kiss again but remained holding Draco by the shoulders. And then, (this moment would be forever imprinted on Draco's mind), Blaise lowered one of the hands on his shoulders down to his noticeable bulge. And when he began to stroke through the material it sent surges of crackling waves through him and his mouth formed into a tiny o shape. He let out a moan despite himself and then pushed his hips forward when Blaise moved his hand away and playfully stroked at his crotch with his fingertips.

"A considerable amount of money."

So that was what all this was about. "No," he replied. Blaise's hand was back on his trousered cock as soon the word left his mouth.

"Come on, Draco." He stroked faster.

"No." But oh, _yes_, this felt so good.

"Be a mate." He pushed Draco against the wall with the hand still on his shoulder, held both of his arms up against his head with a strong grip, and then kicked his legs apart and wedged his thigh in between. He attacked Draco's mouth with his own again, whilst humping against him at the same time and Draco knew he probably looked like a trampy, wanton whore at that moment and that feeling only excited him even further as Blaise's hot tongue darted in and out and against his own, making his mouth _his_ and oh _fuck_! Blaise adjusted his grip and now secured both of Draco's wrists in one hand and snaked the other back down to his cock to stroke it through the material of his trousers. Draco made no noise with Blaise's tongue still in his mouth but he broke one of his hands free and used it to curl around Blaise's neck, pulling him in closer as he shuddered against his chest, jolting from spasms every once in a while. His heart was racing ten to the dozen and as it slowed down, so did the ferocity of Blaise's kisses. When his breathing had returned to normal, Blaise had pulled back and removed his grip entirely, looking quite serious. "So?"

"So what?"

"Can I borrow the money?"

"No," replied Draco coldly. Orgasm over, he was now infuriated with himself for having had been so utterly powerless over the sake of intimacy. Only he couldn't very well blame himself, it wasn't in his nature, so he blamed Blaise. Yes, it was Blaise's fault, with his killer smile and expert technique that had clouded his judgement and made him act like a preteen bloody girl. He hadn't even lasted that fucking long, never mind the fact that all Blaise had practically done was hump him!

"What am I going to have to do to get you to change your mind?" Blaise's grin was dangerous and his tone challenging, something that made Draco's spent cock start to stir and harden up again in interest.

"Nothing. Like I've already told you, you can't - ohhh!" Blaise had grabbed one of his wrists and led his hand down to his crotch and Draco let out another longing gasp as he felt Blaise's cock through the material of his trousers. He stroked and softly squeezed the huge bulge, temptingly and infuriatingly only centimetres away, jailed by layers of fabric and Blaise let out loud, appreciative moans at the contact.

"Keep doing that," he murmured. And Draco did, feeling the huge outline of Blaise's cock, and rubbing it through his trousers, bringing him closer to the edge by the sounds of Blaise's low whines. "Take it out," Blaise moaned and Draco reached for the zip of Blaise's trousers and didn't give a damn that they were in the middle of the school grounds where anyone could see - hell, he sort of _wanted_ someone to see - when Blaise added, "If I can have the money."

Draco weighed up the options. He could, for the first time ever since he had wanked off about it, touch Blaise's dick and wank him off, or he could deny his request and shoot down the first contact with a cock besides his own for the sake of the virtues he believed in. And obviously, looking at it like that, he went with the latter. Screw morality, it was only money. He nodded, once.

Blaise smiled gratefully. "Thanks, mate." He released the grip he had held on his wrist. "Go for it." With a shaking hand, Draco undid the zip, and, slipping his hand inside after a quick all around glance to make sure nobody was close enough to make out what they were doing, freed Blaise's completely erect cock from the restraints of his underwear and just held it in his hand for a second, staring at it. _Oh. My. God. I'm actually doing it, I'm touching his cock. Oh god._ It was darker than the rest of his complexion but the head was almost maroon in colour and fuck, was it huge and it felt really heavy in his hand. Not just huge in length, almost ten inches, he reckoned, but in girth too - his fingers just about met with his thumb on the other side it was that thick. Much bigger than his own, though at that moment he didn't feel at all jealous. He felt like he was going to explode with desire. He began wanking him off, fist moving up and down, slowly at first, sliding his hand up to the top so his foreskin covered the head (he noticed Blaise had a bit more than him so his was completely covered when he did that) and then bringing it all the way down to the balls, holding it there tightly, making Blaise buck his hips a couple of times into his fist. He had another quick glance behind his shoulders before he quickened the pace and just started masturbating him furiously. He looked into Blaise's eyes and went in for another kiss but Blaise turned his head away, breathing loudly, leaving Draco having to be content with kissing and licking the side of his neck and collarbone.

"Get on your knees."

The command came so quick and was such a surprise that Draco immediately replied, "What?" When the words had processed through his mind fractions of a second later, he still repeated the same word, as if he wasn't quite sure he had heard what Blaise had said. "What?"

Blaise turned to him and they kissed for a bit more before he murmured, "suck me off."

Draco hesitated for a few seconds as he wrestled with his conscience and it was ultimately a few seconds too late as Blaise smiled and then began to wrestle his straining erection back into his boxers.

"I can…" Draco started, before he fell silent for a moment, not sure how to word it. Blaise hadn't cum yet, and although he wasn't sure of giving his first blow job (especially outside, in an open field on the school grounds, in the sex bushes of all places) he wanted to carry on wanking him, make him shoot. "…Finish…you," he concluded.

Blaise did the zip up on his trousers. "Nah mate, I'll DIY!" He slung an arm around Draco's shoulder in a friendly manner and led them back towards the school. Draco's head was flooding with adrenalin, though it was rapidly being dampened by confusion and disappointment. "And by the way," Blaise said, leaning in close. "You've got cum stains on your trousers."

* * *

He didn't get it. Why had Blaise pulled away so abruptly? Yes, he knew that the main instigation behind it was because he wanted to borrow the money but he had already agreed to lend it him and both of them were getting well into it until he had stopped the moment dead in its tracks. He thought of mean thoughts of going back on his word and refusing Blaise's request after all, but that was petty and besides, it was just money. It wasn't like he didn't have enough of it. He was making his way to the Slytherin common room through various corridors and noticed, though by no means caring, that the majority of the portraits were empty. As he continued to his destination, he heard a babble of commotion in the distance, quiet at first, but rising louder as he carried on down a corridor and then saw that the noise was coming from a huge painting which most of the portraits had piled into. He looked at them disdainfully as he passed and had contented himself with that when a taunting voice rang out, "I hear you were bashing Blaise's bishop this morning, boy."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. His mouth was hanging open and he heard a memory of his father's irritated voice: _Close your mouth, Draco, you look positively gormless_. He complied at the reminiscence and then firmly replied, "I am quite sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

The man who had spoken out laughed heartily, leading all of his other fellow portraits to join in. Draco recognised him to be the tall, thin man that normally resided in a frame near the Dining Hall. Well, that would be one picture in flames by the end of the day. "Come off it, boy," he sneered. "We were watching you! We all piled up into Mildred's portrait as soon as she told us what was happening!" Mildred gave a sly smile at this and waved at him. He knew where her frame lay and realised that they would have had the perfect view to spy on him from there. That was a second picture that was going to be burnt to pieces by his wand.

"Perverted," he spat. Truthfully, he was completely humiliated which, like every time he was suffering from it, turned itself into anger and before he knew it he had taken out his wand and was pointing it at the laughing crowd in front of him threateningly.

"Perverted?" An elderly woman with grey hair challenged. "I'd kindly like to remind you that we were not the ones caught giving a handjob in public."

"Didn't even give you a word of thanks either, did he boy?" The male instigator added.

"SHUT UP!" His wand was wobbling in his hand, arm shaking from sheer fury and he was in the middle of trying to decide what hex would be the most satisfying to punish them all with when someone said:

"Why, look! Malfoy's finally figured out that without his two bodyguards backing him up he can't even intimidate the smallest first former, so now he's turned on the portraits!"

Draco spun on his heel and was faced with the golden trio. "Thank you for your unwanted observation, Weasley," he replied coldly. "But don't you think you should mind your own business? You're broke enough as it is and as I hear rumours that your fathers job might be in turmoil, I highly doubt that you can afford to pay attention to this."

"Piss off," Weasley snarled in reply.

"Let's just carry on walking," Granger spoke up, clearly not wanting a fight.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, mudblood," said Draco.

"Watch who you're talking to!" Weasley replied aggressively.

"Malfoy gave Zabini a handjob behind the sex bushes!" The voice rang loud and gossipy. Draco turned to the picture with venom in his eyes. He didn't know which of them had said it just then, but fuck it, he was going to murder every single one of them. He might not even use his wand either. Might just use his bare hands and rip it to shreds, or wrench it off the wall, throw it to the ground and stamp on it hard, so his foot went straight through the canvas, hopefully killing all the little bastards. There was more laughing now, though not from the portraits. Weasley looked like he was about to have a fit from laughing so hard. His face had gone bright red and it made him look even more unattractive than usual. Granger's face had gone red too though that was from blushing. Potter looked like he was going through a mixture of emotions, though he had a careful expression on his face, so as not to give anything away.

"I bet you've had a lot of practice," Weasley smirked. "I hear inbred families normally teach their kids how to pay their way by acting slutty from an early age. And you don't get more inbred than the Malfoys."

"Fuck you."

"Bet you'd like that though, wouldn't you?" Draco was not impressed at all with this cocky demeanour that Weasley had suddenly acquired in the last few seconds and wanted to take him down a peg or two. "Sorry Malfoy, but my arse is off limits to blokes." Draco closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose in exaggerated disgust.

"Could you not mention your arse again Weasley or I will find myself being forced to take up anorexia."

"Actually, anorexia isn't something that you can really take up, it's more psychological than that…" Granger began in her best know-it-all voice, but three pairs of eyes training on her at once let her know that this wasn't the time for one of her lessons and she trailed off.

"Is there any reason why you're still here, Weasley?" Draco demanded. "Or are you hoping that by hanging around long enough I might do to you what I did to Blaise?" He heard the portraits behind him murmuring their smug 'I told you so's' but he didn't even acknowledge them, keeping his gaze on the weasel. "Because if I could stop myself from vomiting long enough to actually attempt it, I'm not sure that even I, as 'slutty' as I am, would be able to toss off something that's too small for me to see. Even if it is surrounded by a cloud of bushy orange pubeage."

Potter let out a quick snort of laughter at this and even Granger's lips twitched like she was trying hard to keep any hint of a smile from showing. Weasley turned to Potter with a look of fury on his face, an explanation clearly wanted but Potter just shrugged somewhat apologetically in a 'what-can-I-do-it-was-funny' kind of way. Weasley was not at all happy and stomped off, making sure to shoulder barge Draco roughly as he passed. Granger immediately ran after him, shouting something like "Just _forget_ about it, Ronald!" Potter was the last to leave and when he did, it was at his own pace, not trying to catch up with his friends. Draco stared at him coldly but Potter was grinning and even Draco was surprised at the glint in his eye and how evil his grin seemed at that moment. If annoying the weasel was the way to get closer to Potter, maybe this would be easier than he thought.

* * *

How delightful. He didn't like and couldn't stop his friends from smoking in his bedroom at the Manor and now Pansy had taken it upon herself to do the same thing in his bedroom here, completely stinking out the place. At least she had the courtesy to blow the smoke out of an open window this time, though he knew that wasn't for his benefit. She just didn't want to get caught by any professors and have her fags confiscated. Not that she seemed to mind being caught in the boys dormitory.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco questioned. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Since you sucked him off behind the sex bushes?"

"WHAT? Who told you that?"

"Everybody's talking about it. So it's true then?"

"No," Draco hotly denied. "That's a downright, filthy lie."

Pansy looked almost disappointed at that before a smile broke out over her face. "Saving your pretty lips for Potter, darling?" Draco merely glared at her as she smirked and had another drag of her cigarette. "And to answer your question," she continued, "Our dear Blaise is in the infirmary."

"What for?"

"Nothing hex-related. Flint went berserk and kicked the shit out of him. Broke his nose and cracked a few ribs."

"Why?"

"Blaise made a joke about his mum," Pansy replied. "Stupid, really, he knows as well as anyone what Flint's temper is like. But Flint had been itching to get at him since lunchtime anyway, for some reason."

It wasn't 'some' reason at all. He instantly put two and two together. Everybody was talking about the incident between him and Blaise that morning (that had grown into a non-existent blowjob and would no doubt graduate into a fake fisting by the end of the day), Flint had heard, and, like a jealous, love-possessed bully, taken out all his anger on the guy he thought it best directed at. He actually felt rather pleased at the news. He was still smarting from the sudden rejection Blaise had thrown at him earlier and a night of agony endured under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey, while the bones in his nose fused back to normal and his ribs healed was a most fitting punishment indeed.

* * *

**The end of another chapter! **

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to **_chocowilliams_**. But :O how can you push Blaise and Pansy off of a cliff! Blaise, I'll grant you, but not Pansy! She's one of my favourites ;) Thanks also to **_aweebuoy_** for your review and inbox message :) I wish I could have enjoyed my vacation, but I didn't :( The reason why is at the end of my other story posted yesterday _ Definitely agree with you, **_RRW_**, but it's a top secret plan that nobody can be let in on... for now. Thanks for your review :D**

**Thanks to **_fragonknight01_** and LOL at your review! I think Pansy would be in her element at playing dress up. But that girl is hornier than viagra, she'd probably tie them up and rape them :\ Thanks also to **_Darloudasha_** for your one, two, three, four, five reviews in a row :) Definitely get the 'Patsy' reference - I LOVE her! I want to be her! "You little bitch troll from hell" haha. And lmfao at the Draco coming out on WE! I can't even respond to that properly for plotline reasons but yeah, a funny image :D Thank you! **

**Thanks also to **_Caederam_**. I'm a little scared of you after your response to the last chapters question o.o ;) I'm guessing you're a huge Draco fan (just like me) :D I so love that you are enjoying this! Thank you! And finally thanks to **_Crush47_**! Haha the line you quoted in your review is one of my favourites ever :D Somehow you don't think Harry will be the one begging? Mmm. We'll see... ;)**

**Chapter Nine up at some point. This week maybe, but no longer than ten days.**

**Until then,**

**Johnny.**

**PS. Check out my other story, 'Monster' on my fanfiction page! Pleeeaaase. x  
**


	9. The Plot Thickens

**New chapter! =]**

**It's a bit late, and I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out but such is life :) **

**Quick update of the last chapter because this one directly follows it: **

**So Blaise wanked Draco off behind what's known as 'the sex bushes' in the grounds of Hogwarts in order to manipulate Draco into giving him some money. When he refused, Blaise asked what he could do to change his mind. And Draco was all, "****Nothing. Like I've already told you, you can't - ohhh!" At which point he got cut short, right, because at that moment Blaise grabbed his wrist and guided it down to his dick. Knowing that Blaise would only allow him to do what he fantasied about doing since he started thinking of sex, it became a battle of morals vs hormones. Guess which one won? But then Blaise totally pulled away from the contact and Draco was like _so_ confused. Rumours started flying around the school (mostly fuelled by those bitchy, gossiping gross portraits on the corridor walls) and Pansy (who is the coolest girl in the school) confirmed this when she sneaked into Draco's dormitory to smoke cigarettes and have a chat, when she asked him if he gave Blaise a blowjob behind the sex bushes. He totally and truthfully denied it because, hello? He was so not that slutty and Pansy smirked and asked him if he was saving his virgin lips for Harry (who has been acting _really_ weird with Ron and Draco so needs to find out why...) As for Blaise, he's lying in the Infirmary courtesy of a battering by Marcus after Blaise made a few jokes about his mother, though Draco suspects the attack was totally down to a different reason, namely Marcus' infatuation with him. Duh-Rama!**

**Chapter Nine:**

**

* * *

**

It was only an hour before lights out that evening when Draco hastily remembered that he had a half-finished History of Magic essay to complete. Dejectedly pushing away thoughts of a hot, soothing bath followed by an early night, he made his way down to the library, glaring at anyone who he passed on his way, as if it were their fault he hadn't remembered to finish this essay sooner. A _lot_ of people were staring. Not that many of them had the guts to approach and ask him outright about the stories they had heard, but he could tell by the scandalised looks he was receiving that they had heard at least one of the versions. He didn't understand what the big deal was. A handjob in Hogwarts was hardly headline news. Last week an alleged orgy had taken place in the Ravenclaw common room and nobody batted an eyelid.

When he had almost reached the library, he rounded a corner and saw Longbottom, who looked like he was doing his best to try and ignore some taunting from Peeves. When Draco approached him, like everybody else Longbottom stared at him, no doubt itching to ask and find out what went on between him and Blaise. Bastard. He handed him a dirty look and carried on with his journey. Longbottom scrunched up his nose in disgust as he passed and asked, "Have you been smoking?"

Draco would have never usually been so generous as to give up his time to talk to the fool, but his views on cigarettes were so strong he felt he had to defend himself, so he stopped, turned around to face him and said, "No, I haven't. I think smoking is disgusting."

"Me too," replied Longbottom. "When I was about ten, my Grandmother caught me smoking the end of one of her cigarettes - I was just seeing what it was like - so as punishment she made me smoke every single one left in the pack, one right after the other."

Draco winced at the thought. "One time, Blaise pinned my arms behind my back and Pansy forced me to smoke one. I thought I was going to be sick."

Longbottom nodded in sympathy, not sure what to say next, before he settled on, "Thanks." When Draco looked at him blankly, he continued, "For talking to Flint, I mean. He hasn't bothered me for any money since. I presume that's down to you."

Draco blinked as though he suddenly realised who he was talking to and straightened the front of his robes. "Well, as _fascinating_ as this chat was, I have important business to attend to," and continued his journey to the library.

* * *

Madam Pince was glaring at him and he put it down to one of two reasons:

It could have been because he was making no attempt to hide the fact that he thought the dusty books in the school library paled in significance to the grand libraries (of which he had two) back at home. He was picking them up, leafing through a couple of pages before tossing them back down on the shelves carelessly when he couldn't find the information he needed.

Or it could have been because the gossip about him had even reached the old school librarians ears and she was possibly jealous. Or homophobic.

After picking up a book that was only just held together and not even looking at the pages inside, judging it solely on its cover, he had dismissively flung it back onto the shelf at which point the cover came completely off and some of the pages completely tore out. Pince looked like she couldn't breathe as she watched the pages flutter gracefully to the ground before she shrieked at Draco to get out of her sight. He complied, actually rather scared of her at that point, though when he was safely out of her line of vision, secluded behind a large shelf of thick books, he pulled a childish face in her direction. Who the hell did she think she was, shouting at him?

"She's an old bat, isn't she?"

He jumped out of his skin at the sound of the deep voice behind him. In tones so low it was almost guttural, he knew instantly who the voice belonged to and turned around and was not surprised to see the huge figure of Flint, grinning at him warmly, an expression which did not suit his usual surly demeanour at all.

"Yes," Draco agreed. "I should take one of her precious books and rip out every single page, right in front of her. She'd probably have a shit fit."

Flint guffawed unnecessarily loudly for Draco's benefit, something which made Pince screech about 'Decorum in the library area.' Flint shot back with an aggressive 'Fuck off, you old hag' and that lovely comment earned him ten days of detention. He didn't look at all bothered and was now staring at Draco expectantly, like he would get some praise for putting her in her place on his behalf. Draco rewarded him with a brief smile before he replaced it with a cold scowl.

"I hear that it's because of you, my good friend is now spending a night in the Infirmary."

Flint's face blackened. "He said shit about my mum," he grumbled.

"Come off it, Flint. You know as well as I do that the last thing you'd be offended by is jokes against your slag bitch of a mother." Although he was fairly confident, he had been bracing himself for an onslaught of aggressive kicks and punches when he said this, but like he thought, Flint had such a crush on him that his face didn't even flinch as Draco said those things about her. "You are to apologise for your actions towards Blaise, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." As an afterthought, he added, "And just so you know, the rumours aren't true."

Flint's face lit up. Merlin, it really was amusing at how easily the dumb giant could be controlled. "Blaise didn't fuck you in the sex bushes his morning?" he asked hopefully. The story was getting more exaggerated by the hour, it seemed.

"No, he did not," Draco replied shortly, before he pulled his eyes down shyly and then looked up at Flint through his lashes. "I couldn't let him, even if I wanted to. Not when there's someone else I've got my eye on."

He was pleased when he saw Flint swallow hard and actually heard a hint of terror in his voice as he replied, "Really?"

"Really." He took a step closer to him, closing the gap. "I've just never been brave enough to do something about it." Easy. Too fucking easy. He had Flint trapped in the corner now, who was licking his lips, not in anticipation but out of nervousness more than anything. "Until now," he whispered and Flint's eyes were as wide as anything and his mouth was hung open, so his disgusting teeth were on display for Draco, who was doing everything inside of him it took to stop him recoiling in disgust at the sight. He instead shifted his gaze downwards and then daringly moved one of his hands to Flint's crotch. The larger boy actually jumped violently at the contact though the choked, satisfied moans and pants he was emitting told Draco that he was doing something right. He started stroking him through the material of his trousers, slowly. Seductively. Flint shifted a little then and Draco lost his nerve slightly and pulled his hand away. Flint leaned in, whether to kiss him or not Draco wasn't sure, but he damn well wasn't going near that mouth so he hugged him instead, making sure to press his face against the solid chest of Flint so he couldn't get access to him even if he wanted to. And it actually felt rather nice; Flint was pure muscle and he felt safe against his chest and the arms that wrapped themselves around his body as the hug was awkwardly returned were strong and protective. Draco let his hands trail down to Flint's arse and gave it a grope, prompting another jolt from the huge lad. Draco used this moment to pull away completely and stepped back, indicating that they were finished.

"We'll continue this another time," he promised. "Somewhere more private." He didn't bother sticking around to see Flint's reaction and instead walked out of the library, spring in his step and feeling awfully good about himself. He hadn't got the books he wanted, but screw it. He'd just finish his essay with something along the lines of: _Voldemort leaned over the crib and was faced with the most ugliest baby in the world and subsequently died when staring into the eyes of such a deformed monstrosity. The End._

_

* * *

_

The next Monday morning at breakfast, having helped himself to three slices of toast that he was now beginning to butter, Draco wished he had completed his essay. Not because he was particularly scared of old Wuffle or what his reaction might be, but because he could rather do without detention with him. Detentions were boring at the best of times, but the History of Magic ones were notoriously dull. There were rumours that students had actually died during them, simply from boredom, and having gone through a couple himself in his time, he could well believe the stories to be true. He hadn't quite been bold enough to write what he wanted to yesterday - instead he had just wrote a few more sentences to end the composition, ripped off the bottom empty half of the parchment and left it at that. Looking up from buttering the last slice of his toast, he locked eyes on the back of Potter. He watched him for a while before nudging Pansy.

"Have you noticed that Potter has been acting weird with the Weasel?" He asked, before taking a bite of his toast.

Pansy looked up. She had been painting her nails a deep red colour even though she had been reprimanded for doing that at the breakfast table by McGonagall at least a hundred times since they had started school. "No," she replied flatly.

"No?"

"No. I haven't noticed because I'm not bothered."

Draco bit back a stinging retort he was thinking in his head (something along the lines of he wasn't bothered either, coupled with a: 'so shut up, you stupid cow') and instead munched on his toast, not removing his gaze from Potter even though Potter had his back to him and wasn't even looking in his direction But he _was_ right, he was sure of it. There was some sort of tension going on between the golden three. Potter and the mudblood seemed fine and so did she and Weasel. But things between Potter and the Weasel seemed strained and Draco was dying to find out why. Yesterday, Potter had even laughed at one of his put downs to Weasley - which was never mind a breach of the trio's loyalty to each other, but was something that violated the unwritten school rule regarding House allegiance. And he hadn't arrived at Platform nine and three quarters with the Weasel clan like he had ritually done every single year since the start of school. Suddenly, and as if he instinctively felt like he was being watched, Potter turned around in his seat, locked eyes with Draco and frowned, before turning back to his breakfast. Ten or so seconds went by and then Potter chanced a look again to find that Draco was still staring. By the expression on his face, he was getting irritated and he nudged and whispered something to Granger, who turned around to see what he was looking at. Draco was about to mouth 'fuck off' to both of them when a loud cheer erupted from the other end of the Slytherin table, at which point he shifted his focus from Potter to see what all the fuss was about. He scowled when he saw the fuss was over a grinning Blaise, who had just made his entrance into the Grand Hall back from the Infirmary and was now swaggering down to greet them, getting clapped on the back for his efforts regarding what happened yesterday Sunday morning. According to the other students (none of whom were actually there to witness it) the story was now that Blaise had facefucked Draco so violently he had vomited, slapped him around, then grabbed him by the hair and pulled it so hard he burst into tears at which point Blaise had spun him around so he was face against the wall and fucked the shit out of him, without lube, only his own tears he had released from the hair-pulling used to soften the blow. Then Blaise had threw him on the ground like some discarded piece of rubbish and tossed a sickle at him for his efforts. It conveniently went unnoticed that he and Blaise were very good friends and the odds of this happening were highly unlikely, but it was a more exciting version to believe in. And evidently, it made Blaise a hero.

"You're a twat," he muttered sullenly when Blaise had reached and slid into the seat next to him.

Blaise grinned and stole a slice of toast from his plate. "And you're a slag. Apparently you didn't even make me use a condom."

"Well by all means don't try too hard to quell such nonsensical crap," Draco snapped.

"How's your arse, Malfoy?" a seventh year Slytherin Draco recognised as Adrian Pucey jeered from a couple of seats away, while grinning at Blaise. Blaise laughed while Draco poured himself a glass of orange juice, as if he was above all of this, though inside the fury that he felt coursed through his veins like fiendfyre and he wanted to do nothing more than ram the goblet down Pucey's throat.

"Kindly mind your own fucking business, Pucey," he replied serenely. "The only way you'd find out how my arse is, is if I chose to present it to you and I can assure you that that is never going to happen in a million years, no matter how much you dream of it." He was no longer interested in anything further Pucey had to say and instead turned back to Blaise. "I hope you were in the most intense pain during your stay in the Infirmary last night," he hissed.

"I wasn't but thanks for visiting me you two." Blaise raised his voice louder at this, so Pansy, sitting on the other side of Draco, would hear it as well.

"I didn't feel you deserved a visit from me after you helped fuel those dirty lies about what happened," Draco replied. He didn't actually know whether this was true or not - he just didn't like the way that Blaise thought all of this was funny. It might have been, if it had been the other way around, but having his good name tarnished over something that didn't even happen in the first place was infuriating.

"And I was too busy fucking Deighton," Pansy offered, attention still on her fingernails.

"What _is_ it with him?" Draco asked. "Why is it all about you and Deighton all of a sudden?"

Blaise added, "You normally rotate your guys on an hourly basis, don't you?"

Pansy shrugged indifferently. "He's got a huge cock," she said matter-of-factly and then looked up from painting her nails to nod at Crabbe, sitting opposite them, about to bite into a huge sausage. "Deighton's cock is three times the size of that!" Crabbe, who had been eavesdropping in disgusted interest, immediately put down his sausage in crushed disappointment, either unwilling or unable to eat something that had just been compared to another man's package.

* * *

**Draco,**

**I have recently been informed that you have taken it upon yourself to neglect Project and decided to indulge in your own desires instead. And though I do so enjoy hearing details of my son and heir opening himself up to the likes of a Zabini boy, I kindly remind you that Project is the most important thing to be concentrating on right now and I do not wish to hear about anything further on your personal activities until what I've ordered you to do has been completed. Do I make myself clear?**

**Father.**

It was Wednesday morning and it didn't go unnoticed by Draco that the letter from his father had arrived at breakfast, just before Potions. And seeing as he seemingly had sources telling him what was going on throughout the school, he most likely knew that he and Potter had been partnered together. If Blaise hadn't been so unashamedly cocky over the partnering arrangements in the class, Draco would have suspected his father to have pulled a few strings with Snape to make it happen. The plan, whatever it was, was obviously important enough to have done so.

**Dearest Draco,**

**Congratulations, my love! So you've finally jumped in at the deep end and taken what you wanted, good for you! Your father has been walking around this place like a headless dragon since he heard of the news, but I think it is ultimately marvellous darling! Now you probably know as well as I do that you've got a lot of making up to do. You gays are streets ahead of the straights in terms of sex so just because that you have had your first experience doesn't mean that you can go slacking now! While I stand by your father regarding the plan and do want you to get it completed, I also urge you to have as much fun as you can get! Next time one of your escapades gets back to me, I expect it to be a little more hardcore! Would you like Mother to send some inspirational material for you, darling? How about that pornography collection you keep under your bed? I've looked through a couple of your magazines and I must say some of the things I saw in them even made me blush! Oh please write back to me, darling. Mother's missed you! I simply cannot wait until your little Christmas party to see you, even if it is just a month or so away!**

**Love you always, as ever**

**Mother **

**XXX**

"Oh, fuck me," Draco murmured in appalled horror.

"No thanks," replied Blaise. But Draco wasn't paying him the tiniest bit of attention to retort. He had quite forgotten that this years Yule Ball - no longer a Triwizard Tournament occasion but now an annual event - was going to be the first year that parents were invited. Oh Merlin, _why_ had he let this information slip last Summer? There was absolutely no way that he could live through this. His father would be breathing down his neck, practically whipping out his cock and using it to guide him towards Potter while his mother… Draco grimaced. The less thought about her, the better.

* * *

Draco was concentrating on looking as concentrated as possible but the truth was, Snape's droning voice was enough to send anyone to sleep. This was not an advisable thing to do, however, as Weasley found out one morning in Second Year (Draco thought back to this memory fondly) when Snape had hovered over his desk, glared Potter into submission when he had tried to wake him, and then delivered two harsh blows with a cane across the weasel's knuckles, waking him up instantly, yelling in pain. He snatched a look at Blaise, who had one elbow on the desk and was using his hand to prop his head up lazily. What was Blaise about? He said he's not straight, said he's not not gay, he'll fuck anything that walks and yet he kept pulling back from him. Draco knew all too well that this was exactly the same thing he was doing to Flint (perhaps what he was doing was even worse) but he handily forgot about that as he inwardly felt sorry for himself. Potter suddenly coughed next to him and he gave him a look of disgust, even though he had put his hand to his mouth. The Plan was going nowhere unless he took the first move. Potter was way too stupid and dense and fearful to ever get what he wanted and to come out of the closet, unlike himself, who had bravely come out to his entire school and wanked his fantasy guy off behind the sex bushes.

"…A _pinch_ of Belladonna, two silver unicorn hairs…"

Merlin, his voice was so dull. Just then, Snape suddenly looked straight at him although he didn't stop reeling off the ingredients and he straightened up in his seat at once. Snape had been rather snappy with him lately. At first he thought that he might have been displeased of his coming out, though when reminded of the vile tale of Snape getting pounded like a bitch by Blaise, that reasoning quickly vanished.

"…A sliver of Beetleberry…"

He suddenly felt the presence of somebody staring at him, and he snatched a glance to his left and locked eyes with Weasley, who wore an expression of disgust. He immediately broke the gaze and stared as impassively as he could at Snape. He was still very much convinced that something was going on between him and Potter and he was determined to find out what. After a few moments had gone by, he nonchalantly turned to Potter, to see whether he was staring at the weasel with the same level as disgust as he was giving him, but Potter was staring into space, his attention not even on his friend. Confused, Draco looked back to Weasley who was still glaring and then realised it was at _him_. What the hell had _he_ ever done to Weasley!

"…And the rest," Snape concluded, with a cruel smile, "Is up to you." Draco had hardly listened to a word. He carried on staring Weasley out and then smirked when he saw Pansy pinch him on the arm to get his attention.

"So what do we do?"

Potter's voice surprised him and he snapped back to reality at once. "What?"

"What do we do first?"

Draco gave him a scornful look. "Weren't you listening?"

"No, were you?"

Draco fixated his attention to the empty cauldron and the ingredients that lay next to it. "No," he replied snootily. "But I don't need to. This is first year stuff, I could do this in my sleep whilst under a body binding curse."

"Good. You do it then."

"Like hell, Potter! I'm not carrying you through this. If you want to pass, you put in the work. Or are you just too dense to make a worthy contribution?" Potter sighed wearily as if he were dealing with a petulant child.

"You really are annoying, do you know that, Malfoy?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Real mature."

"Potter, do you mind removing whatever stick you may have up your arse so we can get on with the work? Thanks." But Potter didn't reply to this. Instead, he burst out laughing and Draco immediately became guarded. Who the fuck did stupid four-eyes think he was, laughing at him? Not even Snape sidling over and deducting points from Gryffindor for interrupting the lesson with that 'stupid inane cackling' could get him to stop. Draco busied himself with the ingredients instead, imagining that it was Potter's face that he was cutting and chopping up into fine pieces. And when it came to crushing the ingredients into dust, he wished that it was Potty's bones. When his laughter had subdued to giggles, he spoke up.

"Malfoy," he began, before collapsing into a fresh burst of laughter. Though it was not funny in the absolute slightest, Draco had to force his facial muscles not to react in any way to his own laughter bubbling up in his chest, for Potter's was that infectious. His eyes sparkled when something really tickled him. Draco hadn't noticed that before. When he had finally calmed down, he tried again. "Malfoy, I don't think you're in any position to talk about people having things up their arses."

Draco managed to reign in the wild, dramatic hysteria that was threatening to make an entrance. It would not do to lose it during this lesson again. "So it's come back to that, has it?" He sneered, turning the tables back on him. "It does make me wonder why you're so interested in my sex life, Potter."

"I'm not."

"Oh, but you are," Draco replied. "You're probably jealous though -"

"Oh sure," Potter interrupted, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "I _so_ wish that it was me with you behind the sex bushes, and not Blaise."

"I know you do," Draco retorted. "You're either jealous of Blaise or jealous of the attention I received, because we all know that the famous Harry Potter can't bear to not have the limelight on him." Potter just laughed. "It's true," Draco continued spitefully. "You're an insufferable narcissist. That's why you pull all those stupid stunts - to get attention."

Potter laughed harder. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Well I must have missed the History of Magic lessons that were all about me," Draco said, cocking his head to one side and rubbing his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "I bet you had a wank over the thought of everyone having to revise you. I bet that was the only time you beat out Granger for top marks on an exam wasn't it?"

"Actually, I didn't do the exam." Potter said this in a controlled, monotonous voice though Draco detected the slight tightness in his voice and the tremor in his hand as he spooned an ingredient into the mixture. He spotted this and laughed harshly.

"Did you get detention?" Potter nodded once, and he sniggered. He'd actually got detention himself for not passing the exam, so in fact it wasn't all that funny, but if it was something that made Potter feel awful about himself, he was going to capitalise on it. "Merlin, I always knew you were thick, Potter, but I didn't realise you were so backward that you couldn't even form the words to write a glorified biography about yourself!" Potter looked like he was trying hard to ignore Draco's words by focusing on the potion they had to make. "So what was the reason, Potter?" Draco wasn't letting up. "Couldn't be bothered? Or is this another one of your pathetic stunts?" There was still no answer which made Draco more annoyed. When he had words, he had banter, and when he had banter, he could regain the upper hand. But without anything to bounce from, he had nothing. "Tell me," he demanded. Potter looked into his eyes then. He looked rather tired.

"I didn't do it because I'm not that keen on reliving the night my parents were taken away from me, alright?"

It hit Draco like a steel fist to the stomach and he immediately felt rather ashamed of himself. Through all his taunting and the fury he felt with Potter, he had quite forgotten that when it came down to it, this was a guy who had lost both of his parents at an early age. As maddening as they may be, if he ever lost his parents as a child, it would utterly destroy him. He couldn't quite bring himself to apologise and didn't know what to say, so an awkward silence hung between them as he watched Potter spoon and stir in the powdered Belladonna.

"You don't do it like that," Draco said quietly. Potter looked up at him, eyes shining with defiance though Draco knew that there was no real conviction held in them. He placed a hand on top of Potter's and began to stir the potion in the correct manner, the substance turning an acidic green signalling that they were doing it right. Potter looked almost awkward at the close contact but Draco noted that he didn't break it, and actually had a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. If it wasn't for two things, he would have been glad at this, knowing that Potter was indeed into him but just hadn't had the backbone to be true to himself. The first being the conversation that had taken place. He couldn't exactly feel pleased at getting one up on Potter after he had just made him feel so low at the memories of his parents passing. The second being that Draco was now completely stiff with his delicate hand placed on top of Potter's rough one. He mentally reminded himself that it was just the proximity of being so close with another guy that was getting him stiff. That it was down to the thought of being totally in control that was getting him stiff. _Not_ anything else.

_He's not that bad looking at all though, is he?_

_

* * *

_

**End of chapter nine :)**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to **_Darloudasha_**! Yeah my holiday didn't go as planned but I'm feeling better now :) And Draco did consider telling Blaise to go to hell, but he figured that money was just money and he had it to spend... Thanks to **_Fizzy-Flo_** (i thought the insults were funny too :D and thanks also to **_WinonaRose_**. In my eyes, they are all as bad as each other! Blaise is treating Draco no worse than Draco is treating Marcus but they all hopefully have redeeming qualities to make them likeable in this story (though some more than others :P) **

**Thank you to **_Lord Vivian Darling_**. Glad you love Demon Blaise (so do I :D) and thank you muchly for the recommendations. I especially love the first one. It's so wrong. Thank you finally to **_roosickle_** and **_sestuko teshiba_**.**

**Next chapter (in which Draco strikes up something with Harry, Blaise reveals exactly what he intends to spend the money he conned Draco out of on and Flint demonstrates the extent of his jealous fury knowing no bounds) coming soon though I don't know when but I'll be as quick as I can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Johnny.**

**x  
**


	10. Detentions with Potter: Hook,Line,Sinker

**Originally this story was only meant to be ten chapters long. And now here's the tenth and it feels like it's not even half done yet!**

**This is a two part chapter, with the next one arriving as soon as it's written. Any ideas gladly appreciated x**

**Ten:**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy had never been so bored in his entire life. It was Monday, and he was serving History detention one out of five. The worst thing was that it had only begun fifteen minutes ago and already he felt like he wanted to die. Some professors had their captives do cleaning (without magic) during detention. This punishment came from the more crueller of teachers, who evidently liked to see them degraded and lowly and it didn't go unnoticed by Draco that it was mostly the uglier teachers who chose this, and the uglier they were, the more things they had to clean and the more spotless they had to be. Some professors had them write essays on nonsensical subjects: _Why do I feel myself to be so important that I feel I don't have to pay attention in (insert Professors name) lesson?_ Or even worse, write lines. _I, (insert students name), must pay more attention in (insert Professors name) lesson_. These punishments usually came from the more studious of teachers. These were the sort that were not best pleased at giving up their evening to spend even more time with the students so had them do something totally random and worthless to keep them busy while they got on with whatever they were doing.

And then, there was Professor Wuffle.

First of all, he insisted that the detentions were two hours. Most professors let them off after one. Very occasionally, and only if you had done something really bad and personal to them, they made you do two. But Wuffle insisted it was two _every single time_. The second thing was that he taught things during his detention. _Taught_. It was like an extended two hour History of Magic lesson, only worse, because there were less people to hide behind to catch a sneaky snooze. He regularly called out during these detentions and though he was fair and didn't punish anyone for genuinely not knowing the answer, he did not abide those who were lazy and who didn't pay attention. The third thing was that he was really passionate about the subject. That, coupled with the second thing, was a dangerous combination because it meant that he wasn't simply there to follow through with his punishments, he was there because he found it a joy and so used every second of his two hours to cram as much information in as he could. Sometimes he rambled on so much that he went past the two hour mark and on these times that the detentions were filled with some of the more timid students - those usually serving their time for something they didn't do - didn't dare speak up to tell him and were sometimes there till way past midnight.

Mercifully, the detentions he gave were never about the subject they were learning in lessons. Old Wuffle would have been aghast at the thought of unfairly giving some students more of his vast knowledge than others, especially ones that had been slacking off in the first place. Draco didn't think he could handle two hours of hearing about what a hero Potter was, especially with him in the same room. On the same desk. Sitting right next to him. When he had walked into detention and sat down next to him, his heartbeat had quickened a little bit upon recollection of the Potions lesson last Wednesday when they had held hands (which now sounded ridiculous in his head because it wasn't exactly a romantic action; he had simply placed his hand on top of Potter's and swirled a ladle around, that was all.) Still, it was better than nothing… For The Plan, obviously. They were the only two students in detention that evening and Wuffle still insisted they sat at the same desk, right at the very front of the class. And although the topic wasn't Potter, it didn't make it any more exciting. Wuffle was animatedly telling them all about the history of some old wizard who supposedly did remarkable things in his time, though he himself had never seen this wizard on the back of a Chocolate Frog card so he couldn't have been that fantastic, could he? As Draco's mind began to wander, his gaze flickered onto Potter's hand, fingers randomly drumming on the table, though not in a rude or overtly bored manner. His fingernails were absolutely _filthy_. He knew all too well that that was the price you paid for playing quidditch in sometimes less than desirable weather conditions but he at least _cleaned_ himself, making sure that every single bit of his skin was free from the dirt. He spotted a dark stain on the cuff of Potter's shirt and then his eyes wandered up his robe. The sleeve was a little frayed and there was a small off-coloured patch on the front of them, maybe the result of some sort of liquid or potion, or perhaps he had been clumsy and spilt a drink on it and hadn't bothered to fix it. Appalling.

So why was it, he wondered to himself for what seemed like the billionth time, that he found him attractive? He had at this point given up arguing with himself and denying that Potter was attractive. Instead, he had given himself new reasoning: _Yes, Potter may be attractive but that doesn't mean I **like** him. I'm gay, I find men attractive and Potter is attractive. It doesn't mean that **I'm** attracted **to** him_! Maybe it was his lips? And his eyes now wandered up to his lips. They were full and red and so kissable, he could imagine the way they felt when Potter held his head in his hands and forced him into a bruising, passionate kiss. Or Potter with his arms around his neck, pulling him in slowly and gently pressing them against Draco's own. Maybe it was his hair? True, he just wanted to pin him down and take a brush to it for five minutes at least and almost always inwardly shuddered when he caught sight of it, but that was always followed by a general fondness for it and the little mannerisms that went with it, that he had noticed since they had been first years. The way he shook it from his eyes every five minutes, prompting Draco to wonder why he just didn't have it cut so he wouldn't keep having to do it. The way it blew in all directions when it was windy outside and he would smooth it down with his hand only for it to return the way it was the second he took his hand away. He could imagine taking that hair in a rough hold and slamming Potter against the wall by it. Or softly stroking it away from his eyes when it was hot and it was sticking to his face...

Just then, Potter's leg nudged against his own and the mumbled, quiet apology broke Draco from the trance he was lost in, at which point he sat up in his seat and tried to focus on what Wuffle was rambling on about.

His boredom would hopefully kill the straining erection he was sporting, at least.

* * *

"Here you go."

Blaise snatched the bag of money from Draco's outstretched hand eagerly and peered inside to check it was all there. It was nearing quarter to eleven at night and they, along with Pansy, were alone in the Owlery after Blaise had chased out a few lowly fourth formers who had gone up there to snog. Draco had wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed after his detention but Blaise had all but dragged him there to make the exchange. After Blaise had quickly scanned the contents and made sure that he had been paid fully, he handed the bag to Pansy and pulled Draco into a tight hug. "I'll never forget this mate," he whispered, his breath hot and ghosted and his words tickling his ear. "Never." He was like Draco in the respect that to him money equalled power and power got him hot and indeed he was hot going by the erection pressed against Draco's thigh, though Draco couldn't help feel a little bit miffed. He had practically had to get on his hands and knees and beg his parents yesterday to send him this money from the family Gringotts account; not an easy feat when they requested an explanation as to what it was for and he couldn't give one. They were being so stingy, it wasn't a lot of money at all but still, they had refused at first. He hadn't given up though and eventually they had given in when he had a brainwave and said that the money was to be used in order to seduce Potter and cement The Plan that they apparently so desperately needed to happen. Though they had not been impressed that he couldn't seemingly carry it out without a wad of cash to back him up, they were pleased with the progress and owled it to him that very day. Just then, Blaise licked the shell of his ear in seductive gratitude, because he knew Draco liked it when he did that, before breaking the hug and took the bag back from Pansy. Draco was surprised at how mildly Blaise had aroused him. Of course he was instantly hard when Blaise licked the most sensitive spot of his ear that sent blood rushing to his cock, he was a guy after all, but it was the action that did it, more than the person, he reckoned. More than anything, he was just tired of not knowing where he stood with Blaise and whether they were to remain as friends or go for something more.

"What's it for, anyway? You never told me," Draco questioned. Blaise smiled slyly and threw a glance at Pansy who looked equally as devious. "What?" He demanded, feeling left out and paranoid that they were keeping something from him. Pansy smirked and just shook her head while Blaise turned to him.

"We're going to throw a party," he revealed.

"A _huge_ party," Pansy added.

Draco's face lit up. "With alcohol?" The scornful looks from his two friends answered his question without any words given. "Slytherins only, right?"

"Wrong," Pansy quickly interjected. "Well actually, I don't mind if it's Slytherins only as long as Jamie can come too." Deighton, like Diggory before him, was a Hufflepuff and Draco was starting to question whether Pansy had a particular fetish for Hufflepuff lads. It had been a long standing joke that any male student in that particular House was gay and before he had come out, Draco was one of the loudest to voice this opinion and state it as fact, something that he obviously now did not need to do.

"It's gonna be a sixth form only inter-house party, mate," Blaise explained with a feral grin. "It has to be, seeing as I've got my eyes on the Parvati girls."

Draco laughed harshly at this and Pansy's lips curled up into a smirk. "Those girls are harder to get into than the Falmouth Falcons locker rooms," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And believe me, I should know!"

"They wouldn't touch you with a bargepole," Draco added spitefully. Truthfully, he was quite sure that Blaise could turn his charm onto anyone and get what he wanted but he wasn't about to say that. And why was he wasting time on those twins? They weren't particularly attractive, not as attractive as he anyway, and he had made it perfectly clear that if it was he who Blaise wanted it was he who Blaise could have had.

"I'm sure they'll think differently once they've got a few pills inside 'em," Blaise grinned. When Draco looked at him questioningly he gave an over exaggerated sigh and shook the bag of money at him. "All this isn't going on alcohol, you know. This is a _proper_ party. I'm gonna get some gear in."

"What's gear?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and Pansy rubbed his shoulder kindly. "Drugs, dear," she replied.

"WHAT?" Draco shouted, making a few of the more timid owls flutter from various perches to higher ones near the roof of the building. Blaise ushered Draco and Pansy over to where a ledge would cover their heads in case one of the owls got the wrong idea and decided to drop a messy present down on them. Draco snatched his arm away from Blaise's grip when they were suitably covered. "You mean to tell me that this money is going to be used on dirty, disgusting DRUGS?" He asked in an appalled manner.

"_Muggle_ drugs," Blaise replied evenly.

"Well I guess that makes it okay then!" He snapped, before turning to Pansy. "And what do you think of this, or do I even need to ask?"

Pansy shrugged. "It'll make the party way better," she replied, just as evenly as Blaise. "Plus, with all the spare bedrooms we're going to have, me and Jamie are obviously going to do it and coke sex is the best!"

Blaise shook his head vigorously. "X sex is better."

"Depending on who you go with. Some guys can't get it up for shit after taking it."

"Well I'm not 'some guy'," Blaise replied with a leer.

Draco had never felt more left out in his life.

* * *

It was halfway through the second detention that Potter decided to take it upon himself to flick a bit of rubber at him. Wuffle's back had been turned to them, animatedly using his wand to chalk up several facts or theories - Draco wasn't paying much attention, really - on the blackboard, when he felt a small something hit one of his hands. He glanced down to see the tiny chunk of eraser, then turned to a grinning Potter and rolled his eyes. A couple of minutes later (Wuffle still hadn't turned around; he'd now moved onto significant dates in History and was practically flying into orgasm) he felt something bounce off of his hand again - this time a bigger bit of rubber. He turned to Potter and scowled. This sort of inane, immature behaviour might fly with the other idiots in his House, but it most certainly did not fly with him. In the lessons he shared with the Gryffindors he was often disgusted by their antics. The sort of things they found amusing were things that he had not partook in since his first or second year at school. Pranks, dares, flicking bits of rubber at each other… Anyone would think they were six years old, not sixteen.

"Stop it!" He hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Unfortunately, it was not quiet enough to go unnoticed by Wuffle, who turned around with a disapproving look on his face.

"Is there any reason for the interruption, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. Draco sat up straight in his seat, the angelic look of innocence that could fool the more gullible teachers etched all over his features.

"I was just telling Potter that it was the year seventeen eighty-three when William Mertial discovered the Jakthai plant and how the uses of its leaves marked a huge advance in potion making, most noticeably in transformation and shape-shifting brewing," Draco replied in his politest voice. "He couldn't quite hear you, Professor, and asked me to clarify what you'd just said."

Wuffle's disapproval had vanished with every word of Draco's reply and he was now beaming at the Slytherin before his attention turned to the Gryffindor and he took on a not unkindly, but less pleased manner.

"While I appreciate that you might not want to interrupt me while I'm talking, Mr. Potter, I would prefer it if you asked _me_ on anything you are unsure of next time. It is not fair that you distract Mr. Malfoy from his learning just because you didn't manage to hear something properly."

"Yes Professor," he heard Potter mutter from next to him whilst inside he was cackling at his own clever handiwork. Merlin, Gryffindors were stupid. So were most of the idiot professors at the school too, so easily fooled. So pleased was Draco with himself for gaining extra points from Wuffle while at the same time making Potter look bad that he didn't even notice him getting ready to launch another attack and was completely unready for the remainder of the rubber lobbed roughly at his face. The small slapping noise it made as it connected with his left cheek made Wuffle turn around to see what was going on but Draco had already gathered up the rubber in his hand and had a look of utmost concentration on his face. Wuffle gave a small nod and turned back round to continue through his timeline. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Potter watching him, getting ready for a sudden attack but Draco pretended not to notice. Only when Potter realised that Draco wasn't playing ball and reluctantly focused his attention back to the blackboard did Draco hurl it at his face with full force. It bounced off one of the lens of Potter's glasses; the impact of the hit made them shoot up the bridge of his nose and elicited a small shout from him as they dug into his face painfully.

Wuffle turned around again at the interruption and this time he was angry. "Mr. Potter, I simply will not tolerate any more disruptions from you. You've earned yourself a further two days in detention, my boy."

"But Professor -"

"Not another word!"

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Potter, who was running up to him furiously. Wuffle had asked him to stay behind just as they were about to leave but a couple of minutes later Potter had now caught up in his tracks.

"What the hell was that about, Malfoy?" He asked breathlessly when he reached him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied innocently.

"You know damn well what!" Potter spat.

"If you're referring to the obvious, by which I of course mean you spending an extra two days in the soul-sucking detention of death, then might I remind you that you were the one that started it? I, as usual, merely finished it. But if you're talking about something completely different, then by all means, interject." Potter didn't respond. "Interject, Potter," Draco continued, "means to cut in or interru -"

"I know what it means, Malfoy," Potter snapped and Draco found it a great delight that the expression on his face gave away the very fact that he didn't. Then, he noticed his expression fade away and take on a more weary demeanour as he focused on something behind Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around and saw the weasel glaring at them from the other end of the corridor before he turned deliberately back the way he came and walked off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco smirked. Potter just sort of half-shrugged and went to continue down to his common room but Draco grabbed his arm as well as the opportunity. "Seriously Potter, I'm genuinely confused. You two have been the best of friends since the first day you met and now you're hardly talking." He said this in a caring and understanding voice when there was nothing more to it than finding out what was going on and hopefully take advantage of the situation. "I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, to most in the school really, but I _do_ have feelings, and I do like to try and help people." He smiled a warm smile at a sceptical Potter. "I know I've got a reputation, I was the one that built it up, but I do have other sides to me. And fixing a broken friendship is something very important to me."

He was pleased to see Potter looking genuinely touched. "Malfoy, are you serious? I mean, I've got to say, for the most part you're still your old annoying self but I have noticed a minor but nicer change in you since you decided to tell people that you're gay."

Draco cocked his head slightly to one side at this as he didn't know what to make of it while he was also trying hard to swallow the 'old annoying self' part graciously. He had Potter fooled, he didn't need to blow it now, not when he could find out what drama was going on between the former best friends.

"But it does make me wonder," Potter continued. "If every single person - and just hear me out here, Malfoy - if every single person in the entire school knew from the second that you stepped onto the train platform for the very first time six years ago that you were a huge flaming homo, why didn't you just come out sooner and maybe, by this point in time, you could have turned into a fully fledged decent human being?" Draco dug his nails into the palms of his hands as Potter laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid as to fall for that shite, Draco Malfoy?" Draco opened his mouth to speak but behind Potter and his smug voice the perfect prospect was standing talking to someone in the distance. Oh, this was useful. "You may be able to fool the people in your House but you don't fool any of us outside Slytherin, you know." Draco still didn't answer. "…You can feel free to interject at any point, by the way," Potter concluded.

Draco stared at him coldly. "Well while I do appreciate your unwarranted bile for simply trying to help diffuse a likely uncomfortable situation for your mutual friend, Granger -"

"It's mudblood to you usually, isn't it?"

"Potter," Draco replied exasperatingly, "I am not standing here discussing my authenticity with you. I know what I am, I don't have to prove anything to you." He stalked off in the opposite direction and gave Potter a chance to do the same before he hoped to hear his voice. And sure enough…

"Malfoy!"

Draco grinned a quick victorious grin to himself and then turned around. "What?" he asked in a bored voice. Potter beckoned him over by cocking his head, sly grin on his face. Draco already knew what he was going to say even before he was going to say it. He had orchestrated this whole thing after all.

"I know you said you don't have to prove anything to me," Potter began, "But if you're such a changed guy then why not take a little walk up there with me and tell the truth." 'Up there' to where Potter was pointing was the person that Draco had earlier noticed over Potter's shoulder: Professor Wuffle.

Draco's eyes widened as he 'suddenly' noticed their professor. Potter smirked "I knew it."

"No no," Draco said nervously as though he was unconvinced by his own words. "I'll do it." He led the way slowly, a triumphant Potter in tow. He hadn't managed to see the outline of the other person Wuffle was talking to but he mentally cursed McGonagall when he realised it was her. Amazingly, just as they were no more than thirty feet from reaching them, she walked away and he inwardly sighed with relief. Without her there it would make this a lot easier. She was one of the professors who wasn't fooled by him at all.

"Professor Wuffle?" Draco called, before he had a chance to continue with where he was going. He smiled as a greeting to Draco and nodded to Potter. "Professor Wuffle... I just want to say... that it was me who caused the disruption in the detention earlier today." He was careful to say this in his usual tone, though not too offhand so that his professor wouldn't believe it and not too grovelling so that Potter wouldn't believe it. "I know you thought it was Pot - Harry, I mean, but it was me. I was messing around and I apologise."

"It was both of us," Potter quickly replied. Of course the goody-goody Gryffindor wouldn't let him take all the blame. "We were both messing around, Professor, it wasn't just him."

Hook. Line. Sinker.

* * *

**Aaaand we're done. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Thanks to **_Darloudasha_**. Glad you're enjoying Narcissa, she and Pansy are my favourites in this :D Thanks also to **_farwalker_**. Yep, it took a while, but Harry and Draco are now learning to be civil. So far it's more manipulation on Draco's part but for how long?**

**Thanks also to **_Crush47_**. Neville and Draco! That's er, an interesting combination! ;) And I'm glad nobody has figured out how and when and why Harry and Draco will come together. It's so... out there that I don't think anybody is going to get it. And what's going on with Ron and Harry? I'm dying to let it out but it will blow the whole plot of the story open so I can't. But it's big. I mean BIG!**

**Thanks also to anonymous who forgot their account name! I'm glad you think this story is really interesting, i feel honoured with all the fics on this site and on the net :) Your review really made me smile when I read it. And haha, I think Narcissa as a mom would personally be a nightmare for me (as a gay man myself, I cringe when I write some of the stuff she comes out with lol) but she'd definitely be hilarious. And you know she'd always fight your corner :)**

**Thanks also to **_CisaraAmel_**. Glad you're loving it. And yep, I like the characters of Blaise and Pansy too :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to **_catindahat_**. Yeah, Draco seems to be projecting his anger with Blaise onto Marcus. Not good at all! Thanks also to **_PrincessLeia1560_**. Heh, yep, Narcissa is very 'supportive' indeed. A little overly so if you ask me! ;) Hope this wasn't too long a wait.**

**Thanks to **_akiraoniichan_**. Haha, glad you liked the last chapter summary. A couple of people commented on it, I might do it again if there's a long gap in between some chapters.. And yeah, I'm not really a fan of fast paced stories myself, though I think there's got to be a sort of compromise because I don't want people to stop reading after the first or second chapter because they think it's heading nowhere. It is heading somewhere, I promise! ;) Hope you enjoyed this update!**

**And last but not least, thanks also to **_bob_**, **_xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx_** and **_houseslytherinS.S._** for your reviews :)**

**Next chapter (in which Draco serves the rest of his weeks worth of detentions and gets closer to Harry, another encounter with Fenrir occurs leaving Draco to realise that he isn't so much a 'top' as a 'bottom' and a jealous Blaise is furious with Draco's new found friendship with Harry leading to the boy-who-lived enduring a vicious attack) coming soon as I complete it.**

**Please review. They keep me going!**

**All the best,**

**Johnny x**


	11. Detentions with Potter: Top Vers Bottom?

**I am in love with A Very Potter Musical. I saw it for the first time last week and really enjoyed it. I am in love with Draco Malfoy in it! The character is hilarious! The bad thing is every time I write about Draco now I imagine him writhing and rolling around on the floor! ;) And the time I watched it was perfect timing because I checked out the youtube channel and it had announced a sequel was going to be posted on the 22nd, so I didn't even have to wait long to watch (I haven't finished the sequel yet, I'm on Act 1 part 12 so no spoilers for anything after that) =]**

**Quick update of the last chapter because this one directly follows it:**

**Sooooo Draco and Harry are in the middle of serving some mega boring History of Magic detentions for an entire _week_ which is totally unfair but Professor Wuffle is _such_ an arse licking jobsworth it's untrue. But during the first two evenings, Draco came to realise that while he might not actually like Harry frickin Potter in _that_ sort of way, he could definitely tell that he was a hot piece of man. And meanwhile, Blaise and Pansy (Draco's totally best but slutty friends) are busy planning a party (that Draco later steals credit for) that involves MUGGLE DRUGS (which Draco was outraged about.. totally alone.) Back to the romance and Harry Potter in the last detention was being like, _so_ immature and flicking bits of rubber (the eraser sort, not the condom variety) at Draco and annoying him but Draco being the fine Slytherin he is turned it to his advantage, got him into trouble with Wuffle and even lumped Potty with an extra two days of detention! Harry confronted him afterwards and Draco fed him some total bullshit and Harry played right into his hands: hook, line, and sinker. Only now he's finding himself getting relaxed around Harry. A little too relaxed... And the results aren't gonna be good. Duh-rama!**

**Eleven:**

**

* * *

**

Detention three out of five was actually quite alright. Draco wouldn't have gone so far as to say it was a pleasant or enjoyable experience, but it was not as bad or boring as the previous two. He couldn't understand why at first. Wuffle was still as dull as ditchwater. The detention was still two hours long (and would have been longer had the boys not spoken up the very second it hit the two hour mark) and the History of Magic classroom still reeked of a putrid smell; the closest Draco could pinpoint the scent to was a time when he was eight years old and had been unfortunate enough to visit St. Mungos, the hospital for crazies and old people. And that was what the classroom smelt like; the old witches and wizards in St. Mungos, slightly senile, very incontinent and evidently had lost the ability to recall how a simple self cleaning spell operated.

So Draco reasoned that tonight's detention had been quite alright because of his detention partner. Potter, fool that he was, always did have the habit of rushing into things headlong and after falling for Draco's little stunt yesterday, he was now actually being rather friendly towards him, something that Draco first felt confused, and (if he were to admit it to himself, which he wouldn't) a little intimidated over. Potter had smiled a greeting at Draco when he met him outside the classroom that evening waiting for Professor Wuffle and had rolled his eyes and grinned a knowing grin when Wuffle had shuffled past them and opened the door for the detention to start. He had caught Draco's eye a few times while Wuffle was waffling on about something or other, pulling stupid faces or fake yawning a couple of times. Draco didn't find it particularly funny but he smiled and encouraged Potter to carry on because he looked so… _good_ when he was amused. And also, it made the detention seem a lot quicker. As said, not pleasant or enjoyable, but not as boring as it could have been. It was finally over and they were now exiting the classroom and actually walking side by side and talking to each other. A jaw dropping scene to anyone they passed.

"Why does he insist on making the detentions so late?" Potter asked. "It's quarter past eleven, I'm tired as hell and I've still got that Transfigurations essay to finish."

"Oh _fuck_, I'd forgotten about that," Draco groaned. "I've hardly wrote anything on it! I've been too busy to do it last night or before, being so desperate to get to my dreams to escape the horror of the nightmare detentions."

Potter laughed. "You're such an over-dramatic prat, Malfoy." But it was said good-naturedly and with a hint of affection so Draco played along as they continued to walk down the corridors.

"It comes with the territory," he said with mock-haughtiness. "I've got to be dramatic if I want to keep my membership!"

Potter laughed again. "And does part of the membership involve your little finger rising of its own accord when you're holding something?" Draco looked at him questioningly and Potter explained. "Whenever you hold something - your wand, or a goblet or something - your little finger rises up slightly. It's very… flamboyant!"

"It does not!"

"Yes it does! I've watched you enough times to know your little quirks, Malfoy!"

Draco pulled him to a stop. They were almost at the spot where they parted ways to go to their respective common rooms but Draco needed to talk about this first. "You watch me?" Potter's smile slowly faltered as he realised what he'd just said. Draco looked into his eyes, searching for something he wasn't sure he was looking for. Merlin, but they were dazzling. Bright emerald green that he could find himself getting lost in if he wasn't so strong willed. And when Potter was uncomfortable, like he was now, his eyes flickered and sparkled and shifted and it was almost… Draco swallowed hard as he admitted it to himself: Cute. "Why do you watch me?" He asked.

"I don't watch you," Potter said wearily. "I just… take notice of things."

"Notice of me!" Draco wasn't deliberately trying to annoy him, nor was he even trying to further The Plan at this point, he was just simply being his usual Draco Malfoy self, delighted in the fact that Potter admitted that his world revolved around him (which is how Draco heard it.)

"You're extremely humble, do you know that?"

"No," replied Draco evenly. "But I'm not surprised that you do, not now I know that you spy on me and -"

"I do _not_ spy on you!" cried Potter, clearly outraged.

Draco grinned. "Careful Potty, anyone hears you talking like that and they might accuse you of being dramatic. A little _flamboyant_, if you will." He noticed Potter's eyes widen slightly at this accusation but he smiled anyway, a smile that was a little strained and forced, Draco noted. He liked teasing Potter. Well, in actual fact, he absolutely loved it, but he also knew how he had felt before that Autumn when he had come out. He had felt trapped, restricted, frustrated and disgusted not only with the injustice and unfairness of it all, but also with himself for not being strong enough to stick two fingers up at the world and be who he wanted to be. Merlin, but he was turning into a sappy HufflePuff by the day. "Potter," he said, rather gently for him, "I was only joking…" He trailed off and judged Potter's reaction but the boy was keeping his gaze very focused and unrevealing. "…But if there is… something that you need to get off your chest…" Helping people come out was hard work, Draco mused, and it was difficult to find the right words. "…You can talk to me," he concluded. Potter hesitated and it looked like he was considering saying something to Draco but then his whole demeanour changed and he looked like his old usual self again.

"Thanks Malfoy," he replied. "If I ever need to know anything about shagging blokes, I'll come talk to you." He laughed at this and Draco forced himself to chuckle too even though Potter couldn't have been further from the truth. In actual fact, after the display he had seen in the Hogwarts Express toilets the day they were journeying to Hogwarts, it was he who would have to ask Potter about tips on shagging. They were still standing in the same spot and Draco was almost reluctant to part and go to bed, quite enjoying this little game of funny putdowns, but time was getting on and after Potter's reminder, he had to knuckle down and get that boring essay out of the way or once he'd finished one weeks worth of detentions, he'd have to start another week with McGonagall and he didn't want that. He smiled at Potter and gave him a small nod as a departure. It was silly, but he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to him, in exactly the same way he couldn't bring himself to ever say hello either. Talking was one thing but friendly greetings seemed to be pushing it a bit. As he turned to leave, Potter called out to him again. "I hear you're behind the so called unmissable party of the century," he said, after a quick glance over his shoulder to check there was nobody unwanted around to hear them.

The stage had been set and the word of the party had begun to spread around the school like fiendfyre. The party was going to happen two nights from now, on Friday, in the Room of Requirement, that Blaise had revealed was going to be conjured into a massive house, complete with music, alcohol, a pool and a hot tub, loads of spare bedrooms (He'd said this one with a wink to which Draco had scowled sourly) and of course, the dreaded drugs. He had voiced that it wasn't unlikely that one of the teachers would find out and put a stop to it and a very small part of him secretly hoped they would. It's not like he was scared or too much of a goody-goody not to be around them, but he just didn't understand why his friends were so eager to consume them. Along with the fact that he had never been around any druggies before and didn't know the right etiquette to have when sharing close proximity. But if that's the path that his friends wanted to take, he would let them. He was most certainly not going to get involved in such a dirty habit. But all thoughts of his disgust and doubts over the upcoming event vanished as he answered, "Well, I've got a hand in it, yes." A pause, and then: "It was mostly my idea, actually."

"And am _I_ invited?" Was it just his over imaginative mind and his ever growing horniness or did that sound really suggestive?

"Of course," Draco replied, as though it was unbelievable that Potter should even ask, although it wasn't that unbelievable because before The Plan, Potter wouldn't have been nowhere near number one on his guest invite. "All sixth years are."

"Nice one," Potter replied with a grin. Then he clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly and then turned to leave. Evidently he wasn't a fan of saying goodbye either. Draco watched him walk the entire length of the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room. Although he didn't turn back, Draco was sure that Potter knew that he was watching him. He watched him until he reached the end of the corridor and then turned a corner to where his common room lay before turning around and making his way to his own. He would have started to go straight there, had he not smacked straight into the huge, hard chest of the schools caretaker.

"Well, well, well." The tone was rumbling and frightening. "What's a little thing like you doing roaming the school this late by yourself?" He leaned towards Draco, causing him to reel back from his wretched breath. "Don't you know what dangers are lurking about, boy?"

Draco inwardly shuddered as he looked the beast up and down, his mangy wolf fur obscenely showing through the grey shirt he was wearing that was so shredded it looked more like rags. He stepped to the side to walk past him but Greyback blocked the move by darting in front of him. He went to go to the other side but again, Greyback mirrored the action, a vicious smirk making his face look even uglier than usual.

"Move," he commanded sternly. Greyback let out a cold laugh.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, boy," he replied wickedly, his rough looking tongue sweeping over his top teeth. The knowing look in his eyes made Draco want to retch. Greyback was looking at him with eyes of cruel desire and he had to admit to feeling slightly nervous. He shot a glance behind him to see if there was anyone he could make an excuse to shout to but Greyback took hold of that split second opportunity to seize one of Draco's wrists with a grip that was so strong it threatened to crush the bones inside. Draco immediately tried to pull his arm away but Greyback pulled it forward and with doing so, pulled him into his chest. He felt physically sick as he could hear the wolf sniffing and panting at his hair and neck and his gross chest fur scratched away at his face. He tried to call out but his voice was muffled against the steel chest imprisoning him.

"What is going on here?" Snape's voice was authoritative and had Draco's grateful attention at once. Greyback moved away from Draco and turned to Snape, though he didn't release his hold of Draco's wrist.

"Caught this one swearin'," Greyback said gruffly. "Wanted to teach him some respect."

"I did no such -" Draco began to exclaim but was cut short when Greyback yanked his wrist up behind his back and pinned him to the closest wall face forward, his other hand on the back of his neck securing him in place. "Get off me, you vile creature!" He shouted.

"You better shut up lad or I'll -" Draco never got to hear what 'or I'll' meant, because at that moment Greyback emitted a yelp that sounded more befitting to a kicked puppy than the giant beast that had been hit by Snape's spell. He immediately released his grip fully and backed off into a corner like a scolded dog, though his eyes flashed furiously and he was looking at Snape as though he wanted to rip his head off with his claws. Snape was looking down at him coldly.

"What did you do that for?" Fenrir said sullenly. "I was just tryin' to teach the little runt a lesson -"

"Don't get ideas above your station, wolf," Snape replied, saying the last word as if it tasted revolting in his mouth. "As the schools caretaker you are hardly required to teach the students any sort of lesson and even if that were the case, displays like the one I just witnessed will not be tolerated, do you understand?"

"You can't talk to me like I'm some bloody student!" Greyback replied angrily, getting up from the floor and standing to his full height. It was hard not to feel intimidated when he towered over you like that but to his credit and to Draco's complete unsurprise, Snape didn't baulk.

"You're on thin ice, Greyback," Snape warned. With that, he gave a small nod to Draco - an indication for him to leave, which he did do, quickly. The hateful glare he could feel burning into his back from Greyback was only made slightly easier by the feeling of being under the watchful eye of Snape.

* * *

"'You're on thin ice, Greyback' Snape said, and that's when I got out of there." Draco left a dramatic pause. "If he hadn't come along, I don't know if I'd be here right now to tell you this." Although he had had time to calm down since the incident that had taken place not more than fifteen minutes ago, it was still so fresh in his mind and looping constantly over and over again that he felt panicked and sick to his stomach. All he wanted to do was curl up in the safety of his bed and try to forget about the whole thing. All the same, after making his way up to his dormitory and seeing Blaise undressing for bed; the other two boys that shared the dormitory fast asleep, he had beckoned him over to the small bathroom off in the corner of the room, spilling out his ordeal to elicit a bit of sympathy from Blaise.

But was it sympathy he was hoping for? With a twinge of regret in his stomach from the Common Sense side of him, he had the sickening realisation he was hoping to make Blaise jealous. _But that's ridiculous because why on earth would Blaise be jealous over the fact that Greyback almost had the chance to violate me? Because if Blaise was jealous it would be because he would have wanted the chance to violate me. But that doesn't make any sense because I'm _hoping_ to make him jealous which means that I'm hoping that Blaise will be jealous over the fact that he didn't get the opportunity. But…I could never be… the… woman…_

**_So why are you hoping to make him jealous?_**

_Because… I just want the attention, that's all._

**_If you didn't want to be violated by him then you wouldn't want to attract that kind of attention._**

_But any kind of attention is good attention, be it good or bad._

**_I'm getting a little tired of this, Draco Malfoy, so let's cut the bullshit, shall we? If you don't get turned on by being the "woman", then why have you got pre cum oozing out your cock?_**

_Because… _And Draco didn't have any internal answer to reply to his mind to that one. Especially because he could feel said pre cum sticking to the top of his thigh through the material of his trousers. Blaise's voice brought him back to the moment. And it didn't hold a very sympathetic tone.

"Yeah. Right mate."

Draco looked at him, eyes flashing furiously. "Are you saying I'm making this up?"

Blaise grinned and it was so infuriating that Draco had to fight back the urge to reach out his arm and slap him across his face. His mind made a vague reference to the evidence that he wanted to slap him rather than punch him as further proof of his femininity but Draco pushed it to one side for a moment to focus on how angry he was with his friend. "I'm not saying you're making it up, mate," Blaise replied coolly. "But you're probably imagining things that aren't really there."

Draco knew he probably looked moronic at that moment, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in astonishment but he really couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Blaise thought he was imagining things? Had he quite forgotten what had confided in him after his last encounter with the beast? "You saw how he was with me last time," Draco snapped. "When you and Pansy were hauled off by McGonagall for fighting, you both saw it. He couldn't keep his tongue from hanging out his mouth. The pervert was all over me!" Blaise rolled his eyes and this time Draco actually felt his arm twitching with the permission to reach up of its own accord and slap him across the face. "Why the fuck don't you believe me?" he cried.

Blaise looked at him and said simply: "You're a virgin, Draco."

The pause that followed after that comment was left far too long for Draco to even try to counteract and he knew he'd been caught out. His lies were pretty flimsy anyway, what with Blaise getting him to somewhat admit that he didn't actually fuck both of the Creevy brothers at the same time, but now he was definitely found guilty. And he didn't try to argue his way out of it. "And that makes me a liar?" he asked defensively.

"It makes you virginal," replied Blaise. "Therefore, it makes you more desperate. Apart from the fact that you're so frantic to lose your cherry that you start taking every little look and every little touch for more than what it seems, you also walk around school with that fucking arse of yours bouncing away just begging to be fucked." Draco's cock sprang to attention. That sounded promising.

But he had standards to maintain. "No I don't," he snapped. "And besides, I don't get fucked. I fuck."

Blaise laughed loudly. "What do you know, _virgin_? I know a bottom when I see one and you are one hundred percent mate."

"What do you mean, 'bottom?' Are you calling me an arsehole?"

Blaise rolled his eyes again and said, in a very slow voice as if dealing with somebody very stupid: "No I'm not calling you an arsehole, even though you are one. A bottom is…" A slow grin spread over his face again and Draco felt himself get hot as if knowing that his lack of sexual experience was going to make him look idiotic once again. "Do you know what a bottom is, Draco?"

"Something you defecate out of?"

"Ten out of ten for the quick comeback. Zero out of ten for the crap attempt at trying to hide the fact that you are simply a clueless virgin. A bottom is a guy that gets fucked by another guy."

"I'm not a bottom!" Draco said in outrage.

"So are you vers?" Blaise pressed. Draco remained silent, not trusting himself to speak because quite frankly, he didn't know what that word meant either but knew that he was about to find out. "Vers, or versatile, is a guy who fucks other guys and gets fucked by them." Blaise didn't look that impressed when he said this. "These lot fuck things up for the rest of us. There's loads of bottoms waiting to be fucked and these guys come along and do a half arsed job on them. For bottoms to _truly_ be satisfied they need a real top like me."

"And let me guess, a top is a guy who fucks other guys?"

Blaise smiled, though it was too wide to be genuine and he patted Draco's head condescendingly. "Very good, Malfoy!" Draco jerked his head away like Blaise's hand was contaminated and Merlin knows it might have been, it had been stuck in so many peoples private parts.

"Well I'm afraid to inform you, Blaise, that I am very much a top. The very _idea_ of having someone put their cock up… _there_ just makes me want to -" Blaise suddenly lunged at him with full force, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall behind so hard the breath was temporarily knocked out of him. He took in sharp rasping breaths as his head was spinning and his eyes got back into focus. "What the fuck?" He said feebly. That really fucking hurt. All the same, he couldn't stop a little shiver of delight run down the length of his hurting spine when he studied the look of intensity in Blaise's eyes. He looked like he had been taken over by something. He looked positively animalistic. Despite the pain, he felt his cock stirring up in interest again. Without warning, Blaise, hands still on his shoulders, whirled him around so he was facing the wall and then pinned him there, pressing all his body weight against his. To his perverse delight, he could feel Blaise's enormous cock growing hard through his trousers and pressing against his arse and the action made his own cock spring up to it's full length, begging to be released from the confinement of his boxers. Blaise started to slowly rut against him, like an alpha male dog does with one of its… bitches. Draco swallowed at the thought but then Blaise jabbed into him again and oh _Merlin_, but this was nice. And if this is what it meant to be a bitch, to be the bottom, then Draco would endure any amount of discomfort it may have caused. Because even he, lacking in sexual experience that he was, knew that Blaise poking him while both clothed was bound to hurt a hell of a lot less than Blaise poking him with full access to his arse.

* * *

Potter was coughing and spluttering, staggering up to his feet and shielding his bloody nose with one hand. The scene in front of Draco wasn't exactly unlike the attack on Potter that he had witnessed on the Vision, the day Pansy had introduced him to it, but this time he didn't think it was so funny. He glared at the perpetrator and silently, with just his incredulous facial expression, demanded an explanation. He didn't receive one; instead they just looked down to the floor guiltily…

The day had started off quite bizarrely. At breakfast, Draco was in the middle of cracking open his boiled egg when he got the feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned around in his seat and found a grinning Potter mouthing something to him. He tilted his head to one side questioningly and Potter mouthed something again, but slower. It was to no avail because he still didn't understand and shrugged his shoulders to show this. Potter held up his tiny 'flamboyant' finger and grinned again. Draco glanced down to his own but it wasn't doing it at all. He looked back up at Potter who then jerked his head once towards the staff table at the front of the hall. Draco looked over and then had to really stifle an erupting laughing fit as he witnessed; on the highest, most important seat, Dumbledore drinking his morning juice from his goblet, his little finger raised in the air. He looked back at Potter and shuddered in revulsion despite grinning at him probably as inanely as Potter was to him. The idea of Dumbledore being gay… the idea of Dumbledore being _anything_ made him sick to his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Blaise sitting next to him looking at him like he'd grown another head. He turned fully to him. "What?"

"What's all that about?" Blaise sounded jealous.

"What?"

"You and Potter."

"What about me and Potter?" It was then that Draco noticed that at least half of the table were looking at him in surprise and the same was going on at Potter's table. "We were just… joking," he concluded to Blaise, who did not look at all pleased. He turned to the other side of the table and found himself faced with Flint with a face like thunder, clutching his cutlery so hard that the knuckles on his beefy pink hands were turning white. Merlin, were people jealous? He inwardly smirked to himself. Through all of his pretences and his false advances, Blaise Zabini was still a jealous git when it came down to it. Well, it would serve him right to give him a taste of his own medicine now, wouldn't it? "We were just joking," he repeated to Blaise. "Just sharing a private joke."

"What private joke?" Blaise demanded.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be private now, would it?" Draco replied condescendingly, as if talking to a small child. Blaise scowled.

"Whatever, mate."

Draco turned his attentions back on Potter, though he was still watching Blaise out of the corner of his eye, watching his eyes dart back and forth from himself to Potter, scowling more and more by the second. Draco picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a triumphant sip. He then scanned down both ends of the table for Pansy. Where was she? He glanced back at Potter and found him signalling to the staff table once more. This time, old Dumbledore was dabbing at the corners of his mouth daintily with a serviette, his pinky finger raised even higher than when he drunk out of the goblet and this time Draco actually did laugh out loud. People turned to him at the outburst, including Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye, and Draco immediately fixated his gaze onto the one person he knew he shouldn't have looked at because it made him in danger of laughing some more, but the only other person who he could enjoy trying to contain his laughter in with. He took his goblet and held it to his lips; not so he could sip the juice, but just so he could have a sneaky laugh without anyone noticing. Potter gave him a cheeky wink and then Draco jolted and spilled the drink all down his chin and down the front of his robes, drenching himself in pumpkin juice - thanks to Blaise's hand reaching into his trousers and pulling back his foreskin before rubbing his thumb over his sensitive head of his cock. Blaise removed his hand as quickly as he entered, satisfied that he'd done his job properly and had no trouble in laughing loudly at Draco's misfortune over supposedly spilling his drink on himself because Harry Potter had winked at him, along with everybody else in the hall who had witnessed what had happened. (And being a school, even the ones who didn't witness it were quickly being given embellished events of what happened so they had no trouble in joining in with the laughter either.)

Draco folded his arms in anger and he let it show; it was better than showing the embarrassment he was feeling. And all because Blaise was jealous over a joke he shared with Potter. Pathetic. He pretended to ignore the laughter and then suddenly, without warning, Flint banged his fist down on the table loudly. He was near the head of the table, that was where the most important and popular people sat. It usually ranged from year to year but a few notable third or fourths might sit with the sixths, for example and vice versa. Draco and his friends were near the top of the table but not as top as Flint and when he banged his fist down on the table it had made quite an impact.

"Enough," he said, in that growling voice of his. "Everyone shut up and eat your breakfasts."

They were put in Slytherin for many reasons and being foolish was not one of them. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were foolish, but Slytherins were not and it would have taken a damn fool to start opening their trap and defying Flint's order, but nevertheless, someone did.

"What did I just _say_, Peterson?" he snarled. Draco turned to the unfortunate Michael Peterson, a fourth year who now looked a mixture of absolute terror and sorrowful regret for continuing to laugh at Draco's humiliation. At the thought of that, Draco no longer thought of him as the 'unfortunate' Michael Peterson. "Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Marcus continued. "When I tell you to shut up, you shut up. When I tell you to listen, you listen. And if I tell you to run ten laps of this hall wearing nothing but your quidditch boots and a smile, you better god damn well do it, you got it?"

Peterson didn't even have the courage to muster up a proper reply at this point, just nodding shamefully without looking up from staring at his plate. Flint gave a little nod too, satisfied that it was all sorted. He didn't acknowledge Draco who, despite himself, couldn't help feeling a little pleased at the thought of Flint completely torturing someone publicly like that just to stick up for him. He missed the smirk on Blaise's face as his friend noticed him giving Flint a little, pleased smile. Unlike Draco, Blaise hadn't forgotten that it was Peterson who had bungled an easy goal in his first and last quidditch match and everyone knew that Flint held grudges for a very long time. Indeed, he was very much the quidditch captain off the field as he were on it.

"My God," Blaise said suddenly. Draco looked at him and Blaise nodded towards the Gryffindor table. Draco followed the direction of his gaze and to his utmost surprise, found Pansy talking to none other than Neville Longbottom. What the hell was she playing at? Didn't she realise she was in public? Yes, inter house friendships were not as uncommon as they once apparently were at Hogwarts (his father had been most surprised to learn that Draco actually considered a couple of Ravenclaw students his acquaintances) but to be seen talking to _Longbottom_? If she wasn't so strong-willed she'd have been shunned from the rest of Slytherin House right there and then. Draco got up from his seat to find out what was going on and noticed Blaise shift over into it to start up a conversation with Flint. He crossed the invisible border that lay between the two House tables and made his way over to Pansy and Neville.

"Alright," he said to Longbottom, who smiled unsurely and nodded at his greeting. Pansy smiled too and then continued in conversation with Longbottom. Draco listened in disinterest for a while; they weren't talking about anything particularly important, something about plants for Herbology. He figured Pansy was just using him to make a better grade in that class or something. He snatched a quick look at Potter who was in conversation with someone's name he couldn't place. David? Or Dean, was it? It wasn't important who it was. What was important was who it _wasn't_. The weasel and the mudblood were sitting a couple of seats away from Potter, in their own conversation. If he was bothered about this, Potter didn't show it. What had happened between them to drive a wedge in what seemed like a solid friendship? His curious side was dying to find out. He heard Pansy say her goodbye and he gave a quick farewell flick of his hand to Longbottom before making his way back to his seat with Pansy.

"What was all that about?" He asked. Pansy shrugged.

"He's alright, once you get to know him." Draco found that very hard to believe but didn't say anything as he went to sit back down in his seat, waiting for Blaise to shift back into his own seat first. He looked at Flint who was scowling at him and instantly knew that Blaise had said something to set him off. Merlin, being friends with Blaise was hard work sometimes.

"Is there something you want, Flint?" He asked coldly, sitting down. Flint gave him a dirty look before turning his attention back to his plate, shovelling giant forkfuls of food into his mouth with most of it ending up down the front of his robes. Vile.

* * *

Detention four came and went. It was nothing special; nothing extraordinary. It was exactly like the last three detentions he'd had with Potter, only this time they weren't alone with Professor Wuffle. The two had rather enjoyed their unspoken companionship during the detentions and Draco in particular had enjoyed last nights post-detention talk they had had, which is why detention four was marred when Marcus Flint had joined them, courtesy of telling Wuffle to 'go fuck himself' earlier that day, a comment which rather unsurprisingly did not sit well with the ancient professor. Wuffle had droned on in his usual tedious tone and Draco had been as equally depressed from sheer boredom as he had been in his other detentions. The only difference was he now had Flint's gaze fixating on the back of him; without even turning around he could tell that he was staring at him. It made him feel uneasy, especially without knowing exactly what Blaise had said to him that morning at breakfast that had made him so angry. He could practically feel the fumes of rage emitting from Flint's body and he even felt Potter shift uneasily in his seat a couple of times, (though he personally liked to think that that was because he was trying desperately hard not to get an erection at being so close to him.)

After they had served their time and Wuffle had reminded the pair to be there again tomorrow at the same time (like they could forget) they had exited the classroom sniggering to each other while Flint brought up the rear.

"Did you see his face when he started talking about the early years of potion brewing?" Potter spluttered. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack!"

"Either that or an orgasm," Draco smirked. He could still feel Flint staring at him from behind and upon remembering Blaise's comment yesterday; '_You also walk around school with that fucking arse of yours bouncing away just begging to be fucked_', he started to slightly accentuate his steps, purposely walking in a manner that would further show off his finest _ass_et in his tight, tailor-made school trousers.

Potter laughed out loud. "Good old Wuffle doing the five fingered shuffle!"

Draco groaned. "Don't! I'm not going to be able to get that image out of my head for a long time." Potter grinned wickedly.

"Good old Wuffle doing it with Dumbledore!"

"Fucking hell, Potter!" Draco's amused tone belied the genuine irritancy that Potter wouldn't shut up and stop conjuring these vomit-inducing images in his mind.

"What?" asked Potter in mock innocence. "I thought you'd appreciate the thought, what with being a queer and all!"

Draco opened his mouth to respond back with a cutting reply (he had already thought up three in his head and was deciding which one would be the most stinging) when he simultaneously heard a rush of heavy footsteps and a gust of cool air fly past him as the blur of Flint ran up behind them and, in one movement, grabbed Potter by the scruff of his neck and ran with him into a wall on their left, which he slammed his head off face first before turning him around and socking him straight in the nose, pulling his fist all the way back to cause maximum damage. The hit landed square and centre and there was a sickening crack of broken bone as the blow connected. It all happened so fast Draco stood there stupidly for a couple of seconds, trying to take in all that had taken place, but when he saw Potter fall to the floor, cradling his nose and saw Flint draw back his boot and start to unleash a frenzied kicking and stomping onslaught, he ran over and got between the two of them.

"Stop it, Flint!" He ordered sharply. He complied at once, stepping back and surveying Potter in front of him with an eerie calmness, like such violence was an everyday occurrence, which, in the life of Marcus Flint, it probably was. Draco turned his attention back to the bloody mess on the floor.

Potter was coughing and spluttering, staggering up to his feet and shielding his bloody nose with one hand. The scene in front of him wasn't exactly unlike the attack on Potter that Draco had witnessed on the Vision, the day Pansy had introduced him to it, but this time he didn't think it was so funny. He glared at Flint and silently, with just his incredulous facial expression, demanded an explanation. He didn't receive one; instead Flint just looked down to the floor guiltily.

* * *

**Aaaaand we're done! Thanks for all the reviews people =D**

**Firstly, thanks to **_Crush47_** (yay you got another reply! :D) Glad you're liking Draco and nooo, he's nowhere near as corrupted as Pansy or Blaise. And speaking of Blaise and how you want to figure out if he likes Draco or not cos he's drivingyoucrazyw/allhismixedmessages! i'm sorry cos this chapter probably made things even more confusing. The next won't help either! =]**

**Thank you to **_chocowilliams_**. Glad you liked that part =] Didn't know whether to include it at first but glad I did now :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you also to **_CisaraAmel_**! I can't believe you wanted poor, poor Harry to be brutalised! Well, it wasn't as bad as it could have been but with all the muscle Marcus Flint's packing, it wouldn't have been a pleasant experience for Potty :)**

**Thanks next to **_LIGHTNSHADOWS_** :) Haha, Narcissa would love to host the first gay Malfoy wedding (I imagine she'd steal the spotlight and make it all about her!) And I agree, Blaise is so not worthy of Draco, but is Harry? And does he even think of Draco in that way? (if you scroll down and read next chapters preview, that question is pretty much answered... or is it?) ;)**

**Thank you **_akiraoniichan_** for your review :) I do hate to break it to you and anyone else, but the full extent of what is going on between Harry and Ron won't be revealed until the last chapter. I'm going to put in clues and conversations that Draco eavesdrops on in future chapters, and there's already been one quite big hint but so swiftly mentioned I don't think anybody picked up on it, but I'm hoping that nobody guesses it until they read it :D So glad you liked it and I loved reading your review, so thanks :) Thanks also to **_Catindahat_**. Harry certainly doesn't know when he's getting played but after this chapter it seems like they're both warming equally to each other... unless Harry is now the one doing the playing? And see previous reply re: Harry and Ron!**

**Thanks to **_Flaimez-is-Renjis-girl666_**. Glad you like the story =] I can't answer the Blaise question without revealing the ending! And I can't answer the Ron/Harry question either! (Great reply, huh? Lol) Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) And thanks also to **_Xeniaph_** (another guy writer! another gay guy writer!) So glad you reviewed and I'm well pleased that you're falling in love with the characters :D And yeah, Narcissa is quite a... character, lol (but just wait until the next branch of this family tree is introduced!) Thanks!**

**And finally thank you also to: **_farwalker, heartshaped-sunglasses, potterisapouf, The Baroness, fragonknight01, gaaralover1989, Bailey Holliday_** and **_Darloudasha_** xxxxx**

**Next chapter (in which Draco gives Blaise a backhander - omg! The 'so called unmissable party of the century' takes place - Omg! And during said 'so called unmissable party of the century', our very own Draco Malfoy gets on his rightful position (his knees) and sucks Harry Potter's almighty cock - OMFG!) coming soon as I finish writing it. **

**Please review, I love reading them xx**

**Until next chapter,**

**Johnny x**


	12. Draco Finds Out

**Quick update of the last chapter because this one directly follows it:**

**So. Draco and Harry had to endure these horrid detentions with Professor Wuffle (most boringest man on the PLANET) but you know something? It wasn't all totally bad. Especially the little walks and conversations on the way back from them during which time Draco got closer to Harry and Harry teased Draco about his gay finger. Fenrir, the totally rank and totally gay (is there anybody who is actually heterosexual in this story?) werewolf caretaker pinned Draco up against a wall and started rutting and humping his arse like the dirty animal that he is. Draco was outraged but helpless and it was only thanks to Professor Snape that he was saved (Go Snape!) Draco told Blaise what happened and Blaise just laughed and brushed it off. He proceeded to talk to Draco and explain Tops, Bottoms and Versatiles. Draco, unfortunately, found out that his role in life was that of a bottom and if it didn't turn him on so much he would have been far more unhappy. Harry and Draco were sharing a secret joke in the Dining Hall and everyone was shocked except for Blaise who was just. Plain. Mad. So Blaise being Blaise, i.e. a sneaky fucker, whispered a certain something into Marcus Flint's ear and by the reaction it caused, they were not simply playing a game of Chinese Whispers. Flint joined our heroes in Thursday night's detention for telling Wuffle to 'go fuck himself'. On their exit, Harry teased Draco and called him queer. Before he could even finish off his insult properly, Flint battered the shite out of him. And now Draco is about to find out why...**

**Twelve:  
**

* * *

"Scourgify!"

Draco stared at the now clean spot on the floor where Potter was beaten up only five minutes earlier, only Potter was now nowhere to be seen. He looked in both directions of the corridor but the scene was deserted. Letting out a sigh, Draco lifted his hand up to his throat and winced when his fingers came into contact with the tender skin. He'd probably have bruises there tomorrow…

Flint had strode off down the corridor after he had kicked Potter to the ground, despite Draco's shouted orders to stop and come back. Draco had taken a final look at Potter - who had at that point been leaning against the wall on his side, pinching the end of his nose to stop the blood flow - before he had turned in Flint's direction and started to run after him, calling his name as he did so. When he had finally reached him, he had used the whole strength in his arm to grab at Flint's to bring him to a standstill.

"Why did you do that?" he had asked in disbelief. Flint just sneered. Draco narrowed his eyes and his tone became purposely low and deliberate. "I'm asking you why you did it Flint."

"Why do you think?" Flint had spat. He was ugly enough as it was but Merlin, he looked monstrous when he was truly angry. They were alone in the corridor which was unusual at eleven or so at night; there was always some sort of late night activities occurring around the school of a night, but Draco still hissed at him to keep his voice down, which he did. "You," he had said in a harsh whisper, jabbing a thick finger in Draco's face, "are gay. So -" And at this he jabbed the finger towards himself, "- Am I. And Potter -" And at this he had jabbed his finger in some random direction, "Is a fucking homophobe. And you wonder why I kicked his arse?"

It was the first time Flint had made any direct reference to his sexuality (salivating over his arse and finding any excuse to touch him, aside) and Draco could understand his defence. He admired it, almost. But Flint was wrong this time. "Potter is not a homophobe -" He replied, before Flint cut him off.

"He called you a queer, effectively calling _me_ a queer. Only he wouldn't say it to my face, would he? So he said it to you, only he didn't know I wasn't going to stand for it, did he? Don't you understand? I did it for _you_." Flint had sneered again then. "Guess Blaise was right about you."

"And what exactly did my dear friend Blaise say?" Draco sneered. He could outsneer Flint any day.

Flint had just looked at him with bitter pity. And then, without any warning, his whole being had suddenly switched and in the merest flash of a second, he had rushed at Draco and pinned him to the wall by his throat, two huge hands wrapped tightly around it. Draco had thrashed and struggled, kicking out with all his might but it didn't deter the burly older Slytherin. And it wasn't hot or arousing at all; it wasn't like when Blaise often pinned him somewhere, or that time the idiot masses in the school were obsessed with that inane muggle wrestling thing which led to Oliver Wood pouncing on him from behind, pinning him to the floor with his weight on his back and Merlin, Draco could still remember the way Oliver's bulge felt against his arse. They were hot times. This was not. It was not until Draco had looked into Flint's eyes, pleading silently as tears - brought on by a mixture of helplessness, pain and suffocation - started to stream down his cheeks that Flint suddenly turned back to normal and released his grip. His eyes had widened only slightly when it seemed to dawn on him what he was doing and he stared at Draco - who had by then slumped to the ground, clutching at his neck and breathing furiously - with a look of absolute horror on his face. Then, like before, he had strode off down the corridor without a second glance and this time Draco didn't attempt to stop him. He didn't want him anywhere near him and even if he did, his throat wasn't up to shouting him back at that moment. He had shakily got to his feet after Flint had rounded a corner and had started to slowly make his way down to his dormitory. But when angrily recalling what had just taken place and trying to work out what had brought that on and what exactly _had_ that fucker Blaise said exactly, it suddenly dawned on him: Potter.

And so here he was, staring at the now clean spot on the floor where Potter was beaten up only five minutes earlier, only Potter was now nowhere to be seen. He rubbed at his throat and winced when he came into contact with the tender skin. He'd probably have fucking bruises tomorrow. Damn that Flint.

No. Damn that _Blaise_.

* * *

"What the hell did you say to Flint at breakfast this morning?"

Draco thought he'd have to wait until morning to have this confrontation out with Blaise but upon entering the Slytherin common room, he found none other than his best friend sitting in a comfortable, majestic chair next to a roaring fire. The rest of the room was empty and dark and the flames of the fire cast an almost golden and angelic aura around Blaise. Now there was irony. He didn't seem to be in the middle of anything, he hadn't seemed to be doing anything before Draco had entered the room, there was nobody there to talk to, there was no evidence of any books or magazines, no traces of floo powder, not one hint of Blaise doing absolutely anything except sitting in the chair and waiting for someone to return. Him. And anybody that knew Blaise Zabini would have known how much he loved his sleep and wouldn't dream of delaying it unless it was for a really good cause that benefited himself.

Blaise smirked at Draco's fury which he then turned into the most superior, smuggest smile that Draco was even slightly jealous of it. The defiant action made Draco want to shake him hard and he repeated himself, with more anger laced in the question this time as he strode over to him angrily.

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. "This and that."

"It was certainly more than 'this and that', Blaise. Flint's just battered Potter and probably would have put him in a coma if I wasn't there to stop him." He put his hands on his hips and glared down at Blaise, who hadn't moved from his position in the chair and looked like he was thoroughly enjoying hearing what Draco had to say.

"So?" Blaise replied rudely. "I don't care. Besides, Potter's not the only one on the receiving end of Flint's rage. Or have you forgotten how he put me in the Infirmary just because I made a joke about his dumb old mum?"

"You deserved that, you bastard. And not only did he get Potter but _then_ he fucking flipped and strangled _me_ and it was because of something _you_ said!"

Blaise tried his hardest to bite back another smirk but didn't try hard enough as Draco caught sight of it. The smirk was very quickly wiped from Blaise's face, however, when the back of Draco's hand struck his harshly across his face, so hard that his head was whipped to one side and there was a slight glow on the cheek of his dark skin where he'd been hit. In an instant, Blaise leapt to his feet and shoved Draco squarely in the chest, so viciously that he fell backwards and landed ungraciously onto his arse. He shielded his face and automatically curled up into a ball when Blaise drew his foot back to kick him in the head, but when he heard Blaise sigh heavily, he looked up and found an outstretched hand to help him up. He accepted it and got helped to his feet, feeling waves of embarrassment, shame and confusion wash through him. He couldn't quite meet Blaise's eyes when they were stood face to face, but Blaise grabbed hold of his chin none too gently and manoeuvred his head so he was forced to.

"I won't have that, Draco," he said seriously. "Next time - and there better not _be_ a next time - I can't promise I won't kick your arse."

"Like you could," Draco muttered feebly, wrenching his head away and looking down to the floor but it was a joke and they both knew it. "But what did you say to him, Blaise, seriously?" He looked up at his friend with pleading eyes but Blaise just smiled pleasantly and it genuinely annoyed and frustrated Draco in equal measures. "What the hell are you about?" He cried. He knew he was being dramatic but he didn't care, Blaise was just so damn irritating and such hard work. "You're meant to be my friend and it's like there's so much I don't know about you! Who _are_ you, Blaise?"

Blaise's lips were twitching but, perhaps in recollection of what happened last time he smirked at Draco, didn't give in to it. Instead he just stared at him for a while, arms crossed across his chest and shaking his head slightly before finally replying, "God, you sound like a complete and utter Hufflepuff virgin, mate. A complete and utter knob!" He raised his voice high and whiny to mimic Draco. "There's so much I don't know about you, Blaise! You're my best friend and I don't even know who you _are_, Blaise!"

"I didn't say _best_ friend," Draco spat sourly. "But yes, you are my friend, only Merlin knows why, and still there's things I don't know about you. One being your sexuality."

"Well I like to fuck girls and I like to fuck guys so what do you think, Draco?"

"I don't know, that's the _point_. I _asked_ you if you were bisexual before and you said no."

"That's because," drawled Pansy, who strutted into the common room with perfect timing, wearing a so-tight-it-was-surely-against-uniform-regulation white shirt that was unbuttoned down to just above her belly button and the shortest school skirt ever invented, "Blaise isn't bisexual, he's bisuitable - only bi when it suits him." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. "I'm off to meet Jamie for a session. How do I look?"

"Like a dog on heat," Blaise snapped.

* * *

The next morning was a leisurely one for Draco. His first two lessons scheduled for the day were actually free periods and it was for this reason that he allowed himself a lie in and then, a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts to clear his head. There were so many things buzzing in his mind and the idea of putting one thought to the side and concentrating on them one by one until everything was sorted was fruitless. They were all connected in one way to the other, and all of them linked to the damn thing that started everything in his life going dramatically wrong in the first place: The Plan. For now, because of it, he had become genuinely and horribly obsessed with Harry Potter. Grudgingly, he would admit that he always had been a little too interested in him, but for entirely different reasons. It was the aura behind him, the mystery, something that Draco had tried to be a part of that first day when he offered the hand of friendship to him and Potter had refused, that he was drawn to before. Now, having somewhat gained limited access to what went on behind closed doors, he found himself more fascinated than ever. And equally confused. The golden trio as they were often dubbed, had never left each others sides since the first day of school yet now they were split. Potter on one side and the mudblood and the weasel on another. Gone were the first few weeks of term when what looked like grudging words were muttered between them and they still hung around as a group. Now it was plainly obvious to everyone and the obvious hung around the school air like an unspoken question: Why?

The walk was not only to clear his head, but to escape the annoyance of people rushing up to him in awed, hushed tones and desperate to hear what had happened last night. People had obviously seen Potter's face last night or this morning, Potter was probably tight-lipped about the whole affair, people must have put two and two together and realised where Potter had just come from that night and who he was with and were now questioning him about the events of last night. It went without saying that Draco would not have told a soul that Flint attacked Potter. Flint's crush aside, if he were found out to have thrashed Potter like that he may very well be expelled and Flint would make him pay big time. Of course, with the secret not out, people had begun to claim ownership of what actually happened that night until the general consensus was that The Midnight Attacker had struck again. He had struck before, a few years ago, and Draco had wholeheartedly believed in the rumour but this time round he knew it was now completely false, not least because it was eleven o'clock when it happened. Some people claimed to have seen a figure in the shadows last night which quickly disappeared when a noise or someone coming made them run off. Some people were more outrageous and said they'd actually been attacked too but had somehow managed to get away without any bruises, cuts, or any actual physical harm done to themselves.

Draco had just reluctantly reached the main entrance to the school with fifteen minutes still spare before his first real lesson of the day started, when he almost collided with a red and sweating Neville Longbottom who was hurtling out of the doors at the same time. With lightning reaction, he stood aside but he couldn't let the action slide and, after huffing loudly in irritation, said in a none too pleasant tone: "Watch where you're going."

Longbottom was bent forward, one hand resting against the wall to support himself. "Sorry," he panted, in between taking in sharp rasps of air. "Just remembered I promised Pansy I'd pick up some ingredients for her for Herbology."

_Shit_. He'd forgotten all about that. It must have been clear on his face because Longbottom, after catching a glance of him, said: "If you want I could pick you some up as well at the same time." Draco just stared for a moment, not sure what to say or do at this surprising offer and it must have made Longbottom unsure, as he added: "…But I guess you've already got it sorted?"

"I…" replied Draco awkwardly. "I would, yes." Then he could feel his bottom lip actually slightly quivering at the words formed on his tongue and about to be uttered. "Th… Thank you." The words almost sounded foreign coming from his mouth to Longbottom. Merlin, they sounded almost_ dirty_. But Longbottom's face lit up then and Draco felt oddly victorious. This was easy. "_Thank you_," he repeated grandly. "And yes _please_ I would like you to pick me some up." Longbottom was nodding so hard it looked like his head was in danger of coming off. Not only did those words influence that fool into doing things for him but it also made him happy doing it too. Please and thank you. Who'd have thought it?

* * *

It was quite by accident that Draco found himself in the situation he got himself into. After leaving Longbottom, he had made his way into school and began his journey towards class. But with still ten minutes to spare and with his mind racing with questions, he had taken his time (dawdled, actually) and so lost in thought over what Blaise said exactly that he was absent-mindedly gnawing on his thumbnail as he did so, silently brushing past the people and mulling over his thoughts. Blaise was so difficult to read. And he was never honest with him and he didn't lay his feelings on the line. Draco didn't expect him to turn complete Hufflepuff on him but it would be nice to have some sort of guidance on where they stood as friends or anything more. And where did he and Potter stand with each other? It made him nauseous but he couldn't help the ever growing feeling creeping further into his mind that he was in danger of liking Harry. In _that_ way. He took a path to the left and then realised that he'd said his name. Harry, not Potter, but Harry. He'd never liked the name. Not only because it belonged to a certain Mr. Potter he up until now could not stand, but also because his great uncle Harry, who died when he was six, was always fond of pulling him onto his lap with wandering hands. He'd been on his mother's side. That's where most of the freakish side of his family lay if it was to be admitted. In his own thoughts only, of course, such opinions were permitted from being spoken out loud against family unless they had been shunned by all other members for whatever reason. His heart gave a sinking lurch as he remembered the forthcoming Yule Ball and his parents unwanted attendance to it. He'd have to think of some excuse for them not to go before it was too late. Maybe something to do with The Plan. Harry doesn't want them to be there because they remind him of the parents he never had, perhaps? It wasn't until he came to a set of slightly rusting double doors with big brass handles on each one that he had to pull and therefore take his thumb out of his mouth to do so did he realise what he had done and mentally scolded himself for it. He had just walked through the corridors of Hogwarts - the place he practically _ruled_ - like a bloody scared and intimidated first year student in plain sight of everybody! He was to remain authoritative and alert at all time, especially with body language and he bloody well knew that. He gave his head a little shake and was about to pull the door open when he realised he didn't actually know where this door led and where his legs had walked him to. He let go of the handle and walked back in the direction he came. Merlin, this end of the school really was deserted and so were the corridors. But he had recognised where he was now and knew it to be the western wing of the building. It remained dusty and unused. It was meant to be the Potions quarters almost ten years back but rumour had it that Snape bullied Dumbledore into completely redecorating as well as relocating him because he found this area to be too bright and uplifting for his liking. Draco continued on his journey now he knew how to get back to class. But when he was about to turn a corner that led to some stairs that he knew would take him near enough directly to his classroom he had heard an angry shout followed by an even angrier one. All thoughts of time-keeping aside, he had curiously made his way towards the direction of the voices. When close enough, he realised they were coming from an obviously unused classroom and was gleeful and excited upon realisation that they belonged to Potter and Weasel.

He didn't approach any closer for fear of being seen and also needing enough time to duck into a hiding space when the conversation had ended. It didn't sound like it was ending any time soon though.

"Just LISTEN to me!"

"I am DONE with fucking listening to you, Harry, I'm done with it. 'Cos every single fucking TIME you tell me to listen you always have some excuse and this aint excusable."

"Mate, I -"

"Don't call me mate." A small shiver ran down Draco's spine as he heard the utter hatred that was laced in that remark. He didn't know he had it in him - maybe Weasley had half a hope yet. "After what you did I am not and never will be your mate again. You need help." It was silent for a moment and then Weasley started up again. Only this time he sounded less angry and more like he was trying very hard not to cry. "You touched her and every time I think about it it makes me _sick_."

Oh god. Was Potter some sort of paedophile or something?

"It was just the once -"

"IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! You touched her. You had her. You…" Whatever Weasley was going to say next he didn't. But at least the paedo paranoia had vanished. Draco reckoned this to be about the mudblood. Potter slept with her. It was only the desire to find out everything that kept him rooted to the spot and not to the nearest sink to throw up at the thought. What the hell was Potter thinking lowering his standards to that grimy level?

"Ron, we were drunk and -"

"And that makes it okay?"

"No! But we _were_ drunk and it just happened. It didn't mean anything."

The harsh laughter that comment prompted from Weasley did not have any warmth or humour in it at all and once again Draco pondered whether he had misjudged him. He sounded so evil. "Well I'm glad now I know after everything that you did, it doesn't really matter to you anyway because it didn't mean anything."

"That's not what I said."

"Yes it _is_…Harry, you were like a brother to me. I have five of 'em and _you_ have always been like my closest brother, always." Draco swore he heard a sob catch in Weasley's throat. "How the fuck could you do this to me, man?"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it." There was a scraping of a chair and it sounded like someone getting up. The move was enough of an alert for Draco to quickly but quietly dart into the classroom next door for cover. He delicately pushed the door so it was almost shut and then hid mostly behind it but peeped out the crack to spy. What he hadn't banked on was:

"Draco Malfoy!"

The high-pitched and scandalised tone didn't belong to either of the people he was spying on and he whirled around and saw Granger, sitting at one of the desks with a book in front of her as per bloody usual. He considered trying to talk his way out it but quickly got rid of that idea as he strutted over cockily to what would have been a professors desk at the front of the classroom and replied, "Don't take that tone with me, you filthy mudblood." Granger stood up in defence angrily and at the same time the door burst open as Weasley stumbled into the classroom, no doubt hearing the commotion when Granger shouted out Draco's name.

"What's going on?" Weasley demanded, staring straight at Draco though the question was directed at Granger. Draco folded his arms and stared back at him; a look of complete displeasure on his face. He saw the figure of Potter shuffling in the background but didn't pay any attention to him. He was not breaking contact first with Weasley without good reason.

"I don't know," Granger replied, "I just saw him sneak in here. Probably spying as usual."

"Oh right yeah, like you have any right to talk to me about spying," Draco sneered as he turned to face her. "That book of yours is a decoy, I bet you were straining your ears through that bushy hair of yours to listen to what was going on." His sneer turned into a malicious smirk. "But that's all relative, isn't it? Because even if you were sad enough to shut your ears and study through all that commotion I hardly think you're in any position to talk to me about something like spying, considering the state your morals are in at the moment."

"What did you just say?" Weasley spat before Granger could get a word in edgeways. He drew himself up to his full height and tried to look intimidating but he just looked stupid and confused by everything as usual. Draco sneered.

"I don't repeat myself," he replied smoothly. "Especially to scum people like you." Weasley bunched his hands into fists and Potter stepped forward. It was only then that Draco actually saw the full extent of the damage Flint had inflicted on him. Merlin, but it was unsightly - Draco would not, _could_ not let himself be seen with Potter at the party in that condition. He would have to cast at least five different concealment charms on his face before he would be acceptable enough to be seen with in public.

"You," Weasley spat, interrupting his thoughts, "had better be very careful of what you say, Malfoy. For too long we've all put up with your shit and it's about time someone put you in your -"

"Spare me the speech, ginger-vitis," Draco interrupted disdainfully, holding his hand as close to Weasley's face he could get without actually touching his filthy skin.

Weasley bared his teeth at him and looked like he was pondering whether to try and break Draco's fingers but instead he turned his gaze to Granger and practically snarled, "Are you coming? Or staying here with him?" On the word 'him' he jerked his head back towards Potter, not even acknowledging him at all. Then without waiting for an answer, he flounced off and again, didn't look at Potter in acknowledgement once. Draco turned to the mudblood to see what her decision would be and it was to dutifully follow her boyfriend, ignoring Potter just like Weasley had. _Pity the stupid mudblood didn't think to play the part of dutiful wife before_, Draco thought viciously, sticking the knife in, before his stomach churned again at the thought of Potter sticking it to her.

* * *

"So."

"So."

This was not a good start to the conversation. Draco had a few things he wanted to ask Potter but didn't really have the time right now. The drama that had just unfolded had taken up the ten spare minutes he had before his class started and he now found himself late and would no doubt be greeted by a furious McGonagall. At least Boy Wonder was in the same class. If they arrived together and she saw his dishevelled state and he explained that he was helping, the lateness would be forgiven and excused. He silently put the thought of suggesting concealment charms to Potter to one side for a while. At least Potter looking like he did would benefit him for the moment.

"So," Draco began again. "You and Granger, eh?"

Potter looked at him with hard eyes for a long time before replying stiffly, "Yeah. Me and Granger." He quickened his pace a little so Draco had to adjust his slightly to keep up.

"That was a pretty low thing to do to your best friend."

"Mm."

"I'm not judging, I'm pretty proud actually." Draco was pleased to see Potter give a hint of a smile, even if it was for a miniscule of a second before he hid it quickly. He didn't say anything in response, so Draco continued to lead the conversation. "So you've had Granger, you going to go after Weasley now?" Potter glared at him. "I think you're at least bi even if you won't admit it," said Draco.

"Well then you fucking think wrong, don't you?" Potter replied shortly.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "There's no reason to bite my head off, I was just saying my opinion!" This brought Potter to a halt and he faced him angrily.

"What business is it of yours anyway?" he almost shouted. "Malfoy, in case you've forgotten, you've been a total prick to me and everybody else in this school from the very first day we've been here. A few short weeks of niceness doesn't give you the right to start poking your nose in where it isn't wanted, alright?"

Draco was stunned though he didn't let it show. Potter wanted to play insults, huh? Well he would play all right. He would show him what happened when someone dared to speak to Draco Malfoy in that manner, especially someone who had just flipped out on him for no reason at all other than the fact that so deluded was he in his own fame, his narcissistic temperament had fooled his mind into thinking that he actually wanted to know his business outside of furthering The Plan along. "Oh Potter," he began maliciously. "Sweet, simple and oh so _stupid_ Potter. What on earth makes you think I'd be remotely interested in the actions of a filthy half-blood like yourself?"

"Well it's nice to see the old Malfoy has come back," Potter said sarcastically. "Wondered how long it would take for him to make an appearance."

"Oh, he was always here," Draco replied smoothly. "But I think some misguided conscience on my part made an ill-judged error into conversing with you in the first place and suppressed him." He was mildly aware that The Plan was slipping ever further from him with each word he uttered but the desire and _need_ to put Potter in his place was too overwhelming.

"Well now that he's back you can fuck off, can't you Malfoy? No point in hanging around anymore, is there?"

"I'll go wherever I damn well please, actually Potter." Draco spat. "If I feel like fucking off I will fuck off. And if I feel like following you around all day then that's what I'll do, got it? I don't take orders from you." It suddenly hit him that he had taken this way too far. And not only for the benefit of The Plan, but because as almost painful as it was to admit, a part of him (only a _miniscule_ part, mind) grudgingly cared for Potter. He had never really _hated_ him, he had no reason to. He disliked him thoroughly, and he infuriated him to no end, but it was never hate. (Draco conveniently omitted all the times he had thought - as well as vocally expressed - his hatred for Potter. Seeing his current self as the innocent victim barraged by the unwarranted bile from Potter sat well with his ego.) He suddenly felt a panicky feeling in his chest. He had just undone all his hard work in one minute and before his brain could even register what he was going to say the words were already spoken. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to get strangled by the Midnight Attacker."

"I'd like you to get strangled by The Midnight Attacker," Potter replied, but he was grinning nonetheless. Draco saw his chance.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said. The genuineness must have shone through because Draco watched him reel back ever so slightly at his words. Draco Malfoy apologising was one thing, but Draco Malfoy apologising to Harry Potter would have stunned anyone. He was pleased to see Harry genuinely smile back though and he felt a rather nice feeling inside.

"Thanks…Draco," Harry replied. He smiled again and then motioned for him to continue on to class. They were going to be late but Draco wasn't worried, even if it was old McGonagall's lesson. He was with Harry Potter, who could do no wrong. He could kick open the classroom door, tear off his trousers, march over to her desk and defecate on it and she would still marvel at the boy who lived and award him fifty thousand million house points.

"Luna reckons she got done by The Midnight Attacker," Harry spoke up. "Reckons it was a Rotnemed - a close relative of the Dementor family apparently."

Draco snorted. "She really is a stupid bint." Harry glared at him in anger and he quickly reverted back to type. "I'm sorry," he said. The genuineness must have shone through because Draco saw it placated him enough to nod and accept the apology with a small smile. He didn't mean it this time though. Luna Lovegood really was a stupid bint.

* * *

**For all those expecting The Party, I'm sorry! For all those expecting to read Draco Malfoy getting on his rightful position (his knees) and sucking Harry Potter's almighty cock, I'm sorry! (I think you can gather that the latter takes place during the former but if I'd included it in this chapter it would have been far too long.) But it will be there next time. I promise.**

**So what does everyone think? Is the story still making you guess? Has anybody figured anything out yet? Any questions?**

**On to the lovely reviewers =]**

**First thanks to **_Abril dark angel_**. I can't fully go into Blaise's relationship with Draco in fear of revealing something I shouldn't, but I definitely agree that Draco is very naive when it comes to sex and sexuality, probably from trying so hard to cover up his true feelings and sexual orientation for so long. Thanks for your review :) Thanks also to **_Passing Bells_**. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. Originally, I thought ten, but I think I reached about chapter four when I realised I couldn't wrap this up in ten with all the ideas I had. But I'm going to try and not make it too long because I don't want any readers or worse still myself, to start hating it and not want to write/read it anymore. But at the moment I'm loving it and hope you all are too :)**

**Thanks next to **_fragonknight01_**! :D Super Tit Blaise never paid Marcus a penny (or sickle, whatever..) to hit Harry. It all lies in what was said. And S.T.B isn't revealing that just yet.. Thank you also to **_farwalker_**. Yup, Marcus was pretty much defending Draco's honour but there's more to it as well, which we'll find out when Blaise stops being so confusing and reveals what it is he said. :|**

**Thanks next to **_Darloudasha_**. I am so sorry if you were expecting the party! If I'd included it in here it would have been so long so I decided to make it a chapter of its own, because no doubt it will start to grow and expand as I'm writing it like all my others lol. But it is in the next chapter, promise! ;) Thanks also to **_heartshaped-sunglasses_**! I like the previews! Lol. But the only downside is when the chapters don't work out the way you want. So in actual fact the previews for last chapter are wrong (well two out of three of them anyway!)**

**Thanks also to **_Xeniaph_**. SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I promise. What was Pansy doing with Neville? K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Not really. But you have to watch out for that Pansy. She's trouble... And Lulu Malfoy and flaming Dumbly are not, have not, and are never going to get together in any relationship, dominatrix or otherwise. But it does still raise the question: How does Lucius know Harry is gay, exactly? Hmm. Oh, and wunderbar - my new favourite word! Thank you also to **_littlesprout_** who read all 11 chapters in one sitting (i'm v. impressed :D) I like your theory on Harry/Ron/Draco but after this chapter I guess you'll know it isn't that. But I like your idea :) I think Neville is sweet and I love what you wrote about Pansy and Blaise lol, I wholeheartedly agree. Thanks! **

**Thanks to **_chocowilliams_**. Lol, Blaise getting an STD would totally serve him right. But with the amount of people he sleeps with, if he caught one the whole of Hogwarts would be under some sort of syphilis epidemic or something :\ Flint is just that: A git. But I do feel sorry for him though. Probably because I know what happens :) Thanks next to **_Crush47_**. Again, I apologise with two of the three things from the last chapter preview not making an appearance. They will in the next one! To be honest, I wouldn't recommend looking for that clue. Is is tiny. Like miniscule tiny. But I'm going to put more in during future chapters. And thanks also to **_CisaraAmel_**! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I liked the bit about Dumbledore too ;) I know the Ron/Harry/Hermione thing was/is confusing but at least it's out now, right? Er... right? :S Oh, and O/T but I finished a Very Potter Musical finally and loved it, but the sequel was even better imo. Excellent productions, and hope they do a third even though the ending on the sequel was possibly the most perfect ending they could have come up with.**

**Finally, last but no way least, thanks to: **_PrincessLeia1560_**, **_bob_**, and **_HouseSlytherinS.S._

**The Next Chapter (In which the party and blowjob that failed to make an appearance in this chapter will arrive along with some other stuff that I can't say yet because I haven't written anything on it) will be uploaded as soon as it's done. **

**PLEASE review. I love reading feedback. And any ideas, questions, confusions you have, don't hesitate to write and ask me (or private message, if you don't want people reading what you think.)**

**Until next time,**

**Johnny. XX  
**


	13. The Party

**So here's what happened last time on The Plan:**

**Potter got battered by Flint and _everybody _wants to find out why. His face looks like it has been through all two world wars but Draco is keeping his mouth shut and it seems that that is a recurring habit these days; because he totally found out a secret between the Golden Trio that makes him sick to his stomach: That Harry Potter slept with Hermione Granger (or did he?) Draco and Blaise then had a fight over why Flint had battered Potter. Flint said it was because of something Blaise had said. Blaise refused to tell Draco and Draco: Flipped. Out. Draco slapped Blaise across the face and Blaise _so_ didn't take that lying down and hit him back. **

**Draco's parents are all up on him over The Plan, but he doesn't feel all that secure in being able to pull it off.  
**

**There's a party going on that Draco totally didn't want to attend but it's a big deal because anybody who is just about anybody is invited so he feels practically forced to attend.**

**And that's what you missed on The Plan :)**

* * *

To say it was breakfast that put Draco in his bad mood would be a bit of a lie - he had woken up grumpy as soon as he'd departed from his dreams the previous morning and entered the real world at the thought of the party looming ahead that night. He _really_ did not want to attend. Just the thought of it sent him into a cold sweat panic. He thought he had prepared himself for it, really he had. In the days leading up to the party he had forced himself to think of disgusting behaviour, most of which would probably take place in front of his eyes. He had gotten hot under the collar and had to fan himself when he thought about the copious amount of drugs that were going to be snorted, swallowed, smoked or injected - and had even dared to go into a darker trance when imagining someone forcing them in him, or spiking his drink with one. All these thoughts and more were enough to want him to keep himself well away from the party under the false pretence of an incurable cold. He'd even dropped the slightest of hints last night when he started to sniff and cough around Pansy when they were in the common room, but she had turned to him venomously and he stopped mid-sniff at once.

"I know you all too well Draco Malfoy," she had practically snarled. "You are not ill and you _will _be attending this party, even if I have to drag you all the way there by your hair!" No room for argument there.

He was also annoyed with the constant flow of people asking him about Harry and what had happened to him. His whole life seemed to revolve around Harry at the minute, and he wasn't sure he liked it. It seemed to go from one extremity to the other - first of all he was almost obsessed by his hated fascination with him and now he was obsessed with trying to find out more about him - though too much information could sometimes be a disturbing thing - like he learnt yesterday morning after eavesdropping on the trio's argument. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that Harry and Hermione slept together. Admittedly, the thought of the mudblood having sex with anyone was enough to turn his stomach but he could not believe the sheer audacity of her sleeping with Harry, _his_ Harry! In his mind, the act was not a consensual agreement - Draco already had her written off as the perpetrator; a black widow obviously waiting for the very right moment to pounce. She probably had it planned for years. Bitch.

So it was a very ill-tempered Draco Malfoy that sat down at the breakfast table that morning. Pansy was already there, chatting animatedly to a bunch of his classmates, though she stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed him coming and six pairs of eyes stared pointedly at him. His mood instantly soured more.

Before he could even help himself to a slice of toast, Pansy made her move. "So now you've slept on it, are you going to tell me what happened to Potter's face?"

"No," Draco muttered. His life wouldn't be worth living if he grassed up Flint, who, mercifully, wasn't at the table to hear this exchange. Blaise knew the truth, and he could only pray he would keep his fat mouth shut.

Pansy sighed in annoyance. "I know you know something Draco. Not only were you coming from detention together when it happened, you two have been acting like butt buddies for the last few weeks -"

"No more than you and Longbottom!" Draco interjected defensively. A few people pretending not to listen to the conversation but blatantly were giggled at this point. He'd like to think they were laughing at what he'd said to Pansy, but knew that it was the high pitched indignation that made him sound like an eight year old they found amusing.

"Was it something to do with you and Blaise fighting?" Pansy pressed on. Blaise wasn't at the table either. Probably with Flint, feeding him more lies. At this rate, Harry would be dead by the end of the week. Screw a slice of toast, he needed something more. He spotted a tray of donuts with glittering sugar sprinkled over the top. Normally he wouldn't go for anything like that so early, but today he needed it. He caught the eye of Millicent and motioned for her to pass the tray to him.

"How do you know about that?" He replied, turning to Pansy. "Did Blaise say something?" Pansy looked amused.

"No stupid, I was spying through the door before I made my grand entrance."

Draco had '_Oh that's right. You were looking like more of a total slag than usual, I recall_' on the tip of his tongue but decided to discard the retort to show his disapproval. "Didn't you think of making your grand entrance sooner? It might not have ended the way it did." The tray had been passed down and now lay in front of him and he picked up a donut ring. It looked heavenly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Well it was hardly the fight of the century, Draco," she replied. "You slapped him in the face and then fell onto your arse when he barely pushed you. Really, you are an utter girl at times, dear. Slapping him? _Really_, Draco? I don't know why all you gays pretend you don't know how to punch when you're all so fond of making fists for _other_ uses."

Draco looked at the giant ring punched out into a hole in the middle of the donut and threw it back onto the tray bitterly, unable to take a single bite. Why did Pansy just about manage to ruin everything good in his life? He supposed he would have to settle for cereal now. Just then, the morning post arrived and when Draco spotted the family owl making a beeline for his table - a gold envelope with the red Malfoy crest sealing it shut in the owl's talons - his heart sank (though he did allow himself a small bit of hope that the letter contained news of a family emergency that meant he had to leave school at once and return home, thereby missing the party. A distant relative dying would be a godsend.) No such luck though, as he opened the letter and read the untidy scrawl of what his mother had to say:

**Darling Draco,**

**Just a quick question, dear. As you know, your father and I are attending your Christmas party thing next weekend. We shall be making our way with the Parkinsons - and on that note, I understand that Pansy is a friend of yours but really darling, could you not find yourself a chum with a better surname? Parkinson just sounds so common, Draco. Anyhoo, I'm just writing to ask what robes you are planning to wear, dear. Your father and I have obviously been going over colours to co-ordinate in; we have settled on an emerald green but we also need to match with you dear, so I ordered one of the house elves to send you over a batch of samples so if you would kindly**

That's all Draco managed to read before the envelope he'd placed next to his cereal after he'd taken out the letter started to bulge at the seams, eventually releasing a cascading sea of various shades of emerald green swatches all over the Slytherin table. Some of his disgruntled peers shot him dirty looks while delicately picking out pieces of green from their breakfast plates and goblets. He hardly noticed as he balled up the letter and threw it on the floor in disgust and despite the sheer volume of McGonagalls outrage as she deducted House Points for littering, he barely noticed that either. Even thoughts of tonight's 'other' party had all but vanished from his mind as he allowed himself to imagine the sheer mortification of his parents attendance at the annual Yule Ball. Everyone else's parents were to attend of course, but then, nobody else was the child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Oh fucking _hell_! Could things get any worse?

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight, Draco?" This was not a question from Pansy, Draco knew that. It was a request for confirmation that he was still attending and not planning on doing something to get out of it, like accidentally-on-purpose falling from his broomstick and breaking every bone in his body.

"Yes," he replied sullenly. He spooned a mouthful of cereal in his mouth and then picked out a small swatch of green from his tongue that was hidden beneath the milk.

* * *

Even though he was now standing in the corridor and out from the main racket of the Great Hall, he could still tell the room had quietened into a low babble of whispered chatter, desperate to keep noise as low as possible in order to try and hear what was being said between the two. Draco had only left a couple of minutes earlier and who did he happen to run into on his exit? Harry 'who-else?' Potter. They were standing at the doorway. Draco knew this was provocative to their audience, which is why he was purposely leaning close towards Harry. So he could talk in an almost silent tone so nobody could hear anything - not even the people sat closest to the door leaning as far over in their chairs as they could in the hope of overhearing something juicy - but also because it would look like they were sharing an intimate moment. Draco always did enjoy being the centre of attention and was certainly lapping the moment up.

"Still decided not to fix your face then?" He asked. Harry shook his head, a small smile upon his lips. Honestly, he looked _awful_. Hideously ugly. "Why?" Draco didn't receive an answer; just a shrug, though Draco now knew why he hadn't bothered. It looked like he wasn't the only one who enjoyed being the centre of attention. "And what about you and Weasley? You managed to fix that?"

The smile was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Conversation done, Draco." Harry pushed past him and made his way over to his table. Merlin, but he was moody sometimes.

* * *

"So Miles got that Angelina Johnson, Adrian's got that fit one from Ravenclaw - what's her name, Adrian?"

"Alice," Adrian said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's it, Adrian's gonna fuck Alice," Blaise continued. "Nott says he's going after Parkinson though I can guarantee you by the end of the night he'll be begging to swing off my dick." This comment earned Blaise an eruption of laughter from the guys in the common room while Nott scowled and tried to ignore the jeers. There were six guys, including Blaise, and they all seemed to be hanging on Blaise's every word. They were even actually lower than he was, all sat down on chairs while he was sat on top of a piano in the far corner of the room that never got used, so they all had to look up to him while he spoke.

Blaise locked eyes with Draco (who was still hovering at the entrance of the common room wishing futilely that he'd decided not to go up to his room so he could have a quick nap) and a faint flicker of a smile passed across Blaise's face. "And of course our pal Draco here," Blaise continued grandly, his voice growing louder and his arms gesturing to Draco so the group had to turn around and see he was there, "will be getting it off by himself because he's a fucking virgin who wouldn't even know where to put it even if he wanted to!" Any retort that Draco had (not that he had any, mind) wouldn't have been heard anyway, such was the loudness of the laughter at what Blaise had said. Draco noticed that Nott was laughing the loudest. Typical.

"Whatever, Blaise," Draco muttered, as though such juvenile jokes were beneath him.

Blaise appraised him for a moment before he spoke to the other guys. "Alright, piss off now lads. I need to talk to the Virgin Malfoy for a minute." They did as he commanded, of course, with a few snickers aimed at Draco. No sooner than the last guy had left, slamming the entrance shut behind him, did Draco turn to Blaise.

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

"Oh calm down, bum boy," said Blaise, pushing himself off of the piano in one smooth motion, landing on his feet.

"No need for the insults Blaise - there's nobody here to laugh at you!"

Blaise raised an amused eyebrow. "I think you'll find they were laughing _at_ you. And why wouldn't they? A sixteen year old male virgin, Draco, is pathetic. A sixteen year old male virgin who lies about having sex with the Creevey twins is even more so."

"Why are you so obsessed with my virginity?" Draco sneered. "I'm beginning to think _you_ might not have even done It." He knew he was wrong even before he'd finished the sentence but the withering look Blaise gave him confirmed that fact.

"If that wasn't so utterly ridiculous, I'd defend myself," he replied smoothly. "But no need. There's only one virgin in our entire year and it's _you_. Draco, you're a freak."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do," Blaise replied forcefully, before his features softened. "Mate, I'm trying to _help_ you here. People are starting to talk about you."

Draco swallowed. He had always been rather paranoid in general, though he masked it well with an air of self-importance that most people wouldn't be able to see through, and this hit close to home. He always felt like people were talking about him. And if Blaise was right, and people _were_ indeed talking about him, especially about this, he would have to think about some damage control. All the same, he was haughty in his reply when he said, "Although that sounds _so_ convincing, my dear Blaise, I do not care what the great unwashed masses at this downtrodden school thinks of me. Why should I? I'm above everyone in this school."

Blaise laughed. "Sure mate, that's what you think. And you know, I don't blame you. To your face everyone acts like you're a big deal but behind your back, everyone is laughing at you."

"Pansy would have told me by now."

"She doesn't know."

Draco scoffed. "May I point out that I would bet the entire contents of my wardrobe that there isn't anything going on in this school that Pansy doesn't know about."

"Except this. This is guys talk. And no matter how much Pansy might walk, talk and fuck like a guy, she is a _girl_. Girls don't get involve in guys talk." Blaise sighed. "Why do you think all them lot were just laughing at you right now before I told them to go?" he asked.

_Maybe because you were ripping the shit out of me in front of them_? Draco though silently, but kept his mouth shut as Blaise pressed on. "They think you're weird for not getting with anyone - and I'm inclined to agree - though of course I didn't say so. Mate, I was sticking up for you! But I don't know how much longer I can keep that up for. I've got my own reputation to think about."

Draco knew Blaise was being ridiculous. He knew full well that had any of this actually been said by even one of the guys, there was no way in hell Blaise would have stuck up for him. No, he'd have been the ringleader, throwing in his own barbed comments to make him look stupid. All the same though, Blaise's words had struck a nerve. He knew that he had left it unnaturally long to get with anyone. He reasoned with himself that it was because before he came out, he was too afraid, which wasn't untrue. Now, he had no reason not to get with anyone and yet he was still afraid. He wasn't sure what he was exactly afraid of, but the fear was still there all the same. Before term began he had been so cocksure in The Plan. He thought it would be easy to fuck Harry and ultimately fuck with his mind before leaving him a quivering wreck on the floor, a shell of the man the wizarding world once knew him as, and left that way because Draco Malfoy had given him the hope of his heart before snatching it away again. He had foolishly thought The Plan would take no more than a week. Two at most. Now, it was coming up to the end of the first term and despite getting close to Harry, he was nowhere near as close to him in _that_ way.

Blaise put an arm on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Mate, I'm trying to do you a favour here."

Draco pulled away angrily. "No you're not, Blaise. What you're trying to do is make me feel crap - and it isn't working."

"I'm _not_," Blaise insisted. "Why would I do that? You're one of my best friends."

"Best friends?" Draco exploded. Until this term, he had barely let his emotions get out of hand but since he had returned to the school, it seemed he had lost all grip on this. "How can you honestly say that, Blaise? You make fun of me in front of people, put me down whenever you get the opportunity and talk about me behind my back. You went off and told Flint some nonsense which made him flip out and choke the life out of me and you think these are the actions of a so called friend?" He snorted in disgust. "I suppose I now see the reason why we're so close is because of that old saying. About keeping your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Always with the theatrics, aren't you Malfoy?" Blaise replied in a bored voice, seemingly done with the whole caring tactic. "Mate, you need a shag. Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit. Get rid of that pent up frustration out of your system once and for all."

"I'm already one step ahead of you _Zabini_." No sooner had the words left his mouth did Draco regret uttering them but it was too late to take them back now.

Blaise sneered. "You planning an encore with the Creevey twins then? Or have you already made up another fictional encounter that's supposedly taking place?"

"It's Flint, actually," Draco hit back. This wasn't entirely a lie - he knew that all it took was the okay from him and Flint would be on all fours begging for it. So what if he hadn't actually took the plunge and set the encounter up - the fact that he was willing meant that it was most likely going to happen. With the bravado in place, he started to get more imaginative. "Yeah, Flint. He's into me." He remembered Blaise's words from the past and added: "He's an ugly fucker but at least it means I'm the only one getting access… any holes a goal, right?"

Blaise looked only ever so slightly amused before replying: "Right… and when is this supposed fuck taking place?"

* * *

Had Draco's mouth not been covered by a huge, sweaty palm of a hand at that precise moment, his blood curdling screams would have reverberated around the marble walls of the second floor bathroom. As it were, his mouth _was_ covered by a huge, sweaty palm of a hand and so he was forced to choke on his screams and swallow them back down his throat. His whole body was being racked back and forth and the edge of the table of which he had been bent over kept digging into his ribs painfully. After all the talk he had heard about sex, he had foolishly thought it would be a nice thing. A tender act that was cherished each and every time it took place. He certainly would not cherish a single part of what was happening right now and supremely hoped that it would never take place again. Perhaps it was better if he were doing the fucking rather than getting fucked?

The moans and grunts behind him sounded positively primeval and the heavy weight on his back humping into him like a dog on heat was disgusting. Incoherent slurs of ecstasy were being fed into his ear and he really should have turned his head away, should have stopped all of it altogether actually, only the stirrings it was sending to his dick made him feel that perhaps he shouldn't, because it was actually starting to feel rather nice now he was getting used to it. And the moans and grunts that Flint made while he was thrusting into his hole like a madman was no longer disgusting, but really, really hot.

If he could have chosen someone else, he would have done. But he supposed Flint just happened to be in the right place at the right time. And after his talk with Blaise, Draco had been riled up about the virgin taunting and was fuelled to do something about it. He knew Flint liked him, knew how easy it would be to get him to do what he wanted. So he had rewarded him with a smile, a kindly word, before leaning in close and hinting a suggestion to him. Too easy. Only… Draco had imagined that he would be fucking Flint. He had certainly planned on it. But things just seemed to happen rather fast and after Flint had led them both to the second floor bathroom and they had both swiftly removed their clothes (Draco had stared in open-mouthed awe at Flint's powerful physique when he had stripped nude) before he even realised it, Draco had been manoeuvred into position and Flint had been on top of him, like this was the obvious natural order of things, which maybe it was.

Draco suddenly cried out. He couldn't help it - Flint was now pounding away even harder, with strong, urgent stabs, and as new to all this as he was, Draco knew that Flint was close. He could tell from the little soft whimpers that escaped Flint's lips that nobody would have ever believed he was capable of making. Could tell from the way his huge, rough hands gripped onto Draco's hips urgently as though they were the source of his life support. Flint pushed in and out of him with several more thrusts before he slammed his entire length in Draco's hole and kept it there, moaning his release in verbal swear words before he sunk his head down to Draco's back and Draco felt his huge teeth sink into the nape of his neck, though not hard enough to potentially break any skin. He felt tremors course through Flint's body through his own and they both stayed in that position for a while; Flint's sweating chest on Draco's sweating back, breathing in time with each other. After a while, Flint slowly slipped his dick from Draco's hole and proceeded to remove the condom. Draco felt he was in danger of collapsing outright onto the floor because his legs were shaking so much. The pain had been too much at times; so much so, that he was on the verge of being sick at one point. But at least he had done it and finally gotten rid of his virginity. He watched Flint step into his trousers and pull them up as he shakily pulled up his own. Flint looked up and caught sight of Draco staring at him, and grinned knowingly. Draco looked away in disgust. Flint was simply the means to an end and Draco did not want to give him the slightest hint that he was meant anything more to him than that.

"Guess Blaise really _was_ right about you," Flint muttered absent-mindedly, as he looked into a nearby mirror to check that he was presentable - as presentable as an ugly, clumsy giant like him could ever be, Draco thought in his mind. Flint was now doing his tie up in the mirror and when Draco locked eyes with his, he grinned knowingly again, as though he and Draco now shared some sort of secret bond. "He told me what you're into."

"And what's that?" Draco asked, rather wearily, as he slipped his shirt over his head.

Flint didn't answer him and instead spun around and in one smooth motion had Draco pinned up against the wall, two meaty fists gripping the front of his shirt so hard that it was a wonder it didn't tear under his power. "That you like it rough," he sneered, his hot, rank breath ghosting over Draco's face, almost making his eyes water. He grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and used it to yank his neck back roughly, making him cry out. "And it shows," he continued, moving to bend down so his lips were against Draco's neck. "You're obviously enjoying this," he smirked evilly, his lips ever so slightly grazing Draco's skin. Draco had more force in him than he realised when a sudden surge of anger shot through his body and he pushed Flint away from him, before he stumblingly staggered out of the bathroom, making sure Flint wasn't following him as he left.

Draco missed the forlorn, confused look on Flint's face.

The Wtube that was recording the entire scene didn't.

* * *

If there was one thing Draco knew the importance of, it was to always look ones best. It didn't matter that he really didn't want to attend the party. It didn't matter that he would rather have a thousand detentions with Professor Wuffle poking needles in his eyes than have to spend even five minutes at the party. But he had to go and, therefore, he would be seen by people and so made sure he had would make a damn well great effort on his appearance, if he did say so himself. He'd taken a long, luxurious bath before he pampered and preened himself. He had pulled out every single item of clothing and footwear in his wardrobe, before settling on some very flattering black jeans, a simple, but obviously expensive white shirt, and an exaggeratedly studded tough leather jacket, teamed with oversized military boots with complicated buckles. It took him almost an hour to get his hair right and when that was done, he had sat on his bed and let the time pass for a bit. It was _not_ stalling. So what if he could normally do his hair in five minutes with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back? And so what if he had already decided what he was going to wear to the party a couple of days ago? He just wanted to make sure. And while he waited for time to pass, he helped himself to a stiff drink from his private stash. Followed by another. And then another. The fact that two hours had now passed since the party officially started and he was already feeling quite drunk did not make it stalling.

But even if it did, there was no time left to stall now, no place to run and Draco found himself reluctantly pacing back and forth across from the Room of Requirement, thinking of nothing else but the party until the seemingly solid bricks in the wall began to mesh together while at the same time pushing themselves away until they made room for a narrow door that slotted into the wall like it had been there all along. Draco sighed, and pushed open the door…

Blaise and Pansy's initial ideas for the setting of the party was exactly like the end result: The environment looked like a muggle house that had been invaded and trashed by teenagers (Pansy had forced him to watch that _Skins_ show a couple of times so he knew full well what he was talking about.) Draco was in the living room but imagined the rest of the place wouldn't be far off from how this room looked. It seemed every single person in the sixth year showed up - all in various states of intoxication. Glass tables that had not yet been accidentally or purposely smashed lay home to not at all suspicious piles of white powder and pills he rightly guessed were not medicinal.

Upon entering, Draco's first thought was: _The music is too loud_. And his second: _Fucking hell, Blaise really did manage to pull it off_. Only he wasn't talking about the party, he was talking about Blaise's boasts about pulling the Parvati twins. Blaise stood in the centre of the living room proudly, eyes shut in pleasure, mouth open breaking into a crooked, coked-up smile and both hands entwined in each twin girls hair, who were going down on him in full sight of everyone, both sucking the length of his shaft that was sticking through the fly on his jeans at the same time; their tongues occasionally meeting for a drunken snog. Blaise opened one eye lazily and grinned when he saw Draco's shocked expression. "You want a turn, mate?" he smirked. One of the twins turned around and smiled beckoningly at him and he instinctively covered his groin with his hands.

"No thank you," he replied stiffly. He edged around the scene carefully and inched his way further into the room where various other acts were taking place. Nobody apart from himself seemed at all perturbed at what was going on around them - probably because they were all in different stages of the same acts themselves. He saw the mudblood pushed up against the wall, her usually ugly, frizzy hair tamed back into a somewhat respectable style. She was sucking the face off some guy and looked like she was thoroughly enjoying it. Draco did a double take when he saw the flash of red hair. Granger and Weasley back on? After she slept with Harry? Draco smirked to himself. Weasley really was scum. Desperate scum at that, to want to get back with that cheating whore.

On a sofa on the other side of the room, Miles and Adrian were both sitting on a couch that looked brand new but had also already bore the brunt of the party, lazily high fiving each other while their respective slags for the night; Angelina Johnson and Alice from Ravenclaw were obligatory sucking them off. The guys bromance then rapidly turned into an out-and-out romance as they linked their fingers and intertwined them with each other, before Adrian slowly turned to his friend and kissed him on the lips passionately. Miles looked too gone to respond at first, but he eventually parted his lips and kissed Adrian back with as much passion as he had done to him. Both the pairs eyes were like slits from the amount of drugs they'd consumed already and Draco wondered whether they even realised what they were doing, or who they were doing it to. He looked around for Nott, to see if he had laid eyes on this spectacle after all the ribbing he had taken earlier, but, true to Blaise's earlier words, Nott was in a corner swigging from a bottle of vodka and watching Blaise getting his double blowjob from afar and looking like the epitome of jealousy. He couldn't resist sidling over.

"Alright Nott?" Draco shouted over the music, pulling the bottle of vodka from Nott's hand and swigging it back. He instantly felt more drunk and realised that the party planners had obviously laced the alcohol with some sort of charm. It explained the state of most of the partygoers.

Nott merely grunted in reply and didn't remove his eyes from the scene taking place in front of him, even when Draco pushed the bottle back into Nott's hand and told him to have a good night. He made his way through the living room and further into the house and found himself in a long, narrow corridor where a few people were slumped on the floor, some awake and still managing to have shouted conversations with each other, but most were gone - either asleep or passed out in a heap. He felt someone grab at his arm from behind. Turning around, he was met with Longbottom.

Poor Longbottom. He'd obviously tried his hardest but if this were a night out, Draco wouldn't have looked twice at him. Still, he'd made an effort and Draco thought it polite to reward him with a nod and said, "Nice shirt." Someone had conveniently left two shots on a small table next to them and Draco downed one before handing the other to Longbottom.

Longbottom blinked and Draco rather hoped that his remark didn't sound insincere. Which it _was_, but he was saying it for the right reasons, which in the end, was all that ultimately mattered. "Er… thanks," Longbottom yelled awkwardly over the loud music before downing his own shot. His gaze travelled down to Draco's lower half. "Are you all right?"

Draco immediately switched back to the defensive. "Yes," he shouted sharply. "Why?"

"You're walking with a limp," Longbottom replied simply. Damn Flint. Draco gave Longbottom a dirty look and made his way further down the corridor. He had had enough of this stupid party already. There was no doubt in his mind that the provided alcohol had been laced with some kind of spell. Any more of those 'special' drinks and he'd fine himself paralytic. He would put in an appearance to Pansy, to prove to her that he had came, before heading back to his room for an early night. He thought it would take him a while to find her, only when he took a detour from his quest in locating her to make his way to the bathroom for a leak, he found her on her back, legs splayed out for everyone in plain sight to see, with the much-talked-about Jamie Deighton mounted on top of her. Jamie looked like he was drilling her a new hole and if it was hurting Pansy, she didn't show it, instead moaning in delight and verbally both encouraging and enticing Jamie to go faster and deeper. He started to slam in rougher then, pulling out so only the tip remained inside before slamming it back in with full force, earning screams of ecstasy from Pansy each time. Draco was rooted to the spot at the embarrassing predicament, though he was as equally fascinated with Deighton's cock - it really _was_ huge. The biggest he'd ever seen. Even bigger than Blaise's.

He made a little shuffling movement with his feet and Jamie looked up and grinned at him, though he didn't relent in his fucking of Pansy. "You want a turn, mate?"

Pansy answered for him. "Draco's a poof," she said groggily. Her eyes were spaced. "He doesn't like pussy."

"Ah, never mind," Jamie replied distractedly, "We all have our bad points." He continued to pound her as Draco indignantly left the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Harry."

Harry looked up and grinned at Draco. His eyes were glazed over, a beer in each hand, and although he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the kitchen, his legs were still buckling slightly. He pushed himself from the wall, and staggered over to Draco, who automatically reached out a hand and held onto his arm, to steady them both as Harry swayed from side to side. The grin hadn't disappeared and as fucked as Harry was, the genuine affection in the grin was enough to make Draco's heart beat dangerously fast as he realised he had never felt like this about anyone before.

Harry put the bottles on the counter before he leaned in towards him. "Upstairs," he said simply before he broke from the contact and stumbled his way back through the living room to get to the stairs. Draco followed him, ready to catch him if he fell, though his own legs were shaking now at the thought of what was about to happen. All thoughts of The Plan were far from his mind as the growing sexual excitement began to cloud and dominate every part of his brain, enabling him to do nothing else except follow Harry. He did notice Flint out of the corner of his eye, but luckily he was sat on a couch with what looked like a glass of firewhisky in his hand, head bent staring at the floor and looking utterly depressed. He didn't glance up once and therefore didn't see them - if he had, he'd have probably hit the roof.

With much sniggering from Harry as he attempted to make his way up the stairs - falling onto his hands and knees a couple of times and having to be aided back onto his feet by Draco - he finally reached the top step and barged his way into the first room he came across. It was empty, save for a double bed pushed against one side of the room, but it seemed that a bed was all that was necessary for the things that were supposed to take place in these rooms. Draco followed Harry in before shutting the door behind them. He couldn't help but let out a low gasp as Harry stumbled over to him forcefully, backing him against the wall before he was locked in that position; Harry's hands against the wall on both sides of his head, effectively keeping him imprisoned, their noses almost touching, their lips inches apart.

"I know, Draco," Harry slurred. "I know… that you have wanted me for fucking ages. You like me a lot." Draco opened his mouth to interrupt but Harry silenced him by pressing his finger against his lips. Draco felt electricity running through his veins. Harry was right. He _did_ like him. And he _had_ wanted him for fucking ages. And now it was going to happen.

"And I know…" Harry continued, on his drunken speech, "that _you_ like me and that's why you're so fucking horrible. That's why you act like a prick to me." He removed the finger from his lips and used it to poke Draco in the chest. "And that's why you've been nasty to me all these years."

"You've been nasty to me too!" Draco retorted, but Harry only snickered.

"That's because," he replied, still in a slur, "You are an annoying git, Draco Malfoy."

At any other time, Draco would have been angry at the remark made, especially by _Potter_ of all people, but with no witnesses, no audience around to watch the latest saga between the pair unfold, Draco couldn't stay mad. Especially as how Harry's already unruly hair was now looking positively wild from the nights events and his eyes sparkled even though they couldn't focus on him properly. How his cheeks were tinged a slight rosy red and how cute he looked when he smiled now that everything seemed funnier after a drink or ten.

"And I know," Harry continued, "That you have been interested in me from day one," and he held up his index finger in Draco's face to prove his point. He stepped closer and leant his forehead on Draco's own. "Day one," he smirked.

All Draco felt at that point was Harry's cock pushing against his thigh and it seemed that Harry was as hard as he was. He looked into his eyes for a moment before he leant in for a kiss, but Harry's hands had already manoeuvred themselves into position, and held Draco at arms length by the shoulders, before he stepped forward again and at the same time, pushed Draco onto his knees, leaving no argument there with what Harry was expecting. He fumbled with Harry's belt and tried to undo it while Harry just stood there, swaying, one hand in Draco's hair to give him a bit more balance. Eventually, he managed to undo the belt and get his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but Harry seemed to know what he wanted and just yanked back on Draco's hair so his neck was tilted back and instructed him to open his mouth, which he did so, before he shoved his cock down his throat. It was so fast that Draco didn't even barely get a chance to see it, and when it hit the back of his throat, it made his eyes water and Harry became a hazy blur above him. It wasn't particularly enjoyable; he gagged quite a few times and it was hard trying to keep his teeth away from Harry's cock, because as inexperienced as he was, he didn't think that teeth grazing over the skin _down there_ could be enjoyable. Harry was the one taking charge, just plunging in and out of his mouth, he didn't exactly have to do any of the work himself, and at least it didn't hurt him; not like the assault Flint had unleashed on his arse earlier.

Though he didn't know what he was doing, Harry seemed to like it at least, and as the thrusts came faster and more urgent, Harry began to emit a series of moans and expletives before he gripped onto Draco's head tightly and shoved all the way down, wrapping a hand around the back of Draco's neck and holding him down on his cock as he thrust a couple of more times. Draco's mouth instantly became coated with Harry's cum. It was slimy and warm and absolutely fucking _disgusting_. He refused to swallow it and the moment Harry shakily released the hold he had on him, Draco spat the mouthful of Harry's juice over one of Harry's trainers. Harry didn't seem to mind - or notice - as he muttered a thanks to Draco before he made his way over to the bed and crashed down face first on it.

Draco got up from his rather ungracious position on the floor and stared at Harry's lifeless form for a moment, before he walked over to the bed and shook him quite roughly. "Harry."

He didn't respond, so Draco forcefully rolled him over onto his back. "Harry!" But no response was given and Draco settled for staring at his sleeping form for a while, mouth slightly parted as his chest rose and fell; his breaths coming in slow and heavy but satisfied. He looked so peaceful.

He considered waking the sleeping form, but in the end decided not to and Draco set about removing both of Harry's trainers from his feet before he lifted up his legs and draped the duvet cover over them to keep him warm. There was nobody around, but Draco still looked behind him before focusing his attention back on Harry and slowly slid his hand under his t-shirt. Though not built, his chest was still hard and solid toned muscle from all the Quidditch he had been played. His skin felt so smooth yet so tough. Draco moved his hand further upwards and felt Harry's heart beating against his palm. He might not be that gone. Supposing he hit Harry a couple of times, that would surely awake him from his drunken slumber? Enable him to finish off what they'd started?

But Draco decided against it. He pulled the duvet fully over Harry's body before he exited the room and pulled the door to a close behind him. He was now ready to go back to his own room and get to bed. But first, he had to find a bathroom so he could wash the remaining taste of cum out of his mouth. He didn't know why Pansy raved about the stuff. It tasted foul.

* * *

**Horrifically long chapter! The next couple will be significantly shorter, I promise!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and their reviews =]**

**The next chapter will be coming soon. Taking place in it is the following... Harry feels uncomfortable after what happened between him and Draco at the party. Draco tries to fix this, but will he succeed? We also meet Marcus Flint's mother!**

**The secret recording of Draco's and Marcus' sex comes to light and neither of them are happy. As a fallout, both of them are screwing and one of them is going to get the biggest shock of all that will ultimately lead to their breakdown...**

**Until next time,**

**Johnny ;)**  
**xoxo**


	14. Yule Ball

**Is anyone still reading this? I am so fucking sorry it took so long. I kicked myself up the arse yesterday and just pushed myself to finish it.**

**Here's what happened last on The Plan:**

**Draco is still extremely confused as to what Mission Potter is all about and what the HELL does Lucius know? He might get it out of him during the Yule Ball that Draco is absolutely dreading, especially since The Party last night (and chapter) that resulted in Draco sucking Harry off and taking his cum in his mouth (he spat it out afterwards, but so what?) If his parents got wind of that, they'd be throwing him parades left, right and centre (Narcissa is the worlds coolest faghag, btw.) The Party was supplied with spiked drinks and drugs provided by resident sluts of Slytherin: Pansy and Blaise. The latter secuded Draco into giving him the money to get them and Draco SO got played. He didn't like that, and in true Malfoy style, he retaliated and did the same thing to Flint.**

**Speaking of Flint, OMG, what about the pre-party sex scene when Flint fucked the living daylights out of Draco all because Draco had boasted to Blaise that he was going to lose his Big V? Blaise certainly set him up alright, making Flint think that he enjoyed being throttled like a ragdoll when Draco didn't enjoy it at all. Oh well, maybe the viewers who will eventually see it on the Wtube (remember those?) that was secretly recording the entire scene will enjoy it more than D-Malf. **

**Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

"Oh god," moaned Pansy.

"Fucking hell," groaned Blaise.

"I'm going to throw up."

"My head is killing me."

"I feel like I'm going to die," Pansy concluded pathetically. She certainly looked like she was indeed about to die to Draco, who was sat at the breakfast table, happily munching on toast and casting mildly amused looks to the various sixth formers across the hall. The Party last night had been a hit. Apparently. He had made a swift exit as soon as he had left Harry sleeping in the bedroom. And even though he was slightly inebriated having sampled a couple of the spiked drinks courtesy of the organisers, he had still woken this morning completely fresh and fine. Which was more than could be said for the others in his dormitory.

"Then get in line because I'm about to die right now." Blaise sounded almost tearful. He was clutching his head in both hands and looked like he was trying hard not to vomit. If he could hold it in then he'd be faring better than others; a couple had already had to excuse themselves from the Great Hall because they were about to be sick, or had been sick right there and then into their breakfast plates. A couple had fallen asleep at the table and one Ravenclaw girl had actually dozed off face first into her bowl of cereal and would have drowned in her milk, had her hungover neighbour not spotted her and lifted her up lazily by a fistful of her hair. This sort of behaviour had long ago caused every single person from each year apart from the sixth to flee the Great Hall in disgust and nausea.

"Well I feel just fine," Draco announced smugly. By the looks of it, he was the only one that did. Every single one of the sixth years that had made it down to breakfast were in various stages of sufferance and the ones that hadn't made it down from their dorms were not present because they were suffering even worse.

"That's because you hardly drank anything, lightweight," Blaise snapped irritably.

"You _could_ have tried harder, darling," Pansy tutted.

"You're such a loser, Malfoy," someone added for good measure, and the nearest around them murmured their agreement. Draco sank bank in his chair, folded his arms and proceeded to sulk. He _didn't_ feel like shit and yet he was the loser? He hardly thought that fair. Still, if anyone gave him too much stick about it, he had sure as hell witnessed enough last night to hold probably every person in his year to blackmail.

"Whatever," he drawled, as though it didn't bother him when nothing could be further from the truth. He cast a glance over to the Gryffindor table. The Weasel was crashed down face first onto the table, with his arms pulled up over his face so nobody could see him, whilst the mudblood was whispering things into his ear and stroking his back sympathetically. Draco hoped that he had gotten alcohol poisoning. And her too, the bloody interfering bitch. And how dare they act like they weren't even concerned as to Harry's whereabouts - they were meant to be his friends (okay, they had fallen out but _still_) yet they weren't even batting an eyelid over the fact that he was nowhere to be seen. True, a load of sixth years were still sleeping off their hangovers, but previously Harry couldn't even go for a piss by himself without raising alarm bells for the annoying duo.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Harry when he saw him. He had gone through several imaginary conversations in his head that morning before he came down to breakfast. Some of them coy, like: "Hi Harry. I can't believe what happened last night. What a party, eh?" And some of them downright flirtatious and out-of-character: "Why, Harry. I'm surprised you're still able to stand after the draining I gave you last night." Draining? Was that even the correct usage of the word in that situation? Although he hadn't settled on what to say, he couldn't help but feel disappointment that Harry wasn't there and so he wasn't able to say _anything_. He'd find him later.

He busied himself by pouring hot water into a cup with a tea bag in it and proceeded to stir in some milk, clinking the spoon against his cup a couple of times, and then doing it a whole lot more and a whole lot noisier when he gleefully realised that with each clink, his nearby neighbours winced at the sound reverberating through their aching heads.

"Fucking STOP, Malfoy," Blaise all but practically snarled after he had had enough. Draco had a retort on the tip of his tongue but didn't get chance to use it as Dumbledore made his grand entrance into the hall. By the looks of it, he knew what had gone down last night. And by the looks of it, he was not happy about it at all. In fact, he was seething in a way that Draco did not think possible, given his usually happy demeanour as he strode through the hall importantly. Though the majority of the sixth years were to the point of near comatose, they all tried their best to straighten up in their chairs and look as presentable as possible as he passed them. He was the only member of staff present - the others had outwardly refused to look over them in the state they were all in. He walked up the few steps to the main staff table but didn't say anything for a while - he just stood in front of the seat where he usually ate breakfast with his arms folded and did not begin to talk until everyone was silent and he held their attention.

"I have never witnessed such a disgusting result of such stupid behaviour," he began quietly, calmly almost. Perhaps the calm before the storm. "Such juvenile, dangerous and utterly _irresponsible_ behaviour. To have an inter-house gathering with a little bit of underage drinking is one thing, but to deliberately spike alcoholic beverages for the cause of getting blind drunk more quickly is absolutely reckless. I ought to contact every single one of your parents right now and inform them of what you did."

"Who cares?" Pansy whispered to Draco.

"_I_ CARE, MISS PARKINSON," Dumbledore shouted and the viciousness in his reply even made Pansy flinch meekly. He cast angry eyes over the sea of sixth years. "As it happens, I shall not be doing that. You are in the middle of the school year and as such, any punishments forced upon you shall be determined by, and take place in this school." He raised his voice for the next part so nobody missed what he was about to say. "All sixth years are hereby banned from this years Yule Ball."

Pansy let out a scream of anguish and even Blaise looked defeated. "You can't do that!" He cried, before remembering he had a killer headache and winced at the shrillness of his voice.

"I think you'll find I can, Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore replied evenly. "And you should _all_ count yourselves lucky that I am going to leave it at that. I want you all to finish your breakfasts and then meet me at the main entrance on the ground floor in ten minutes. It seems a lot of you can't handle your alcohol, which is no surprise given the ridiculous amount of the spiking charm that was poured into it, and as a result, the school is now covered in the remnants of your foolishness last night. Put on some old clothes and get prepared to clean. _Without_ magic."

Nobody had enough energy to put forward a strong argument as to why they shouldn't have to do this and instead accepted their fate, though they still moaned amongst themselves about how unfair and unjust it all was and why did they even _have_ house elves here if they weren't going to clean shit up?

Draco, however, was nothing short of ecstatic. He had been dreading the Yule Ball since the beginning of term, only because he didn't want his parents and Harry Potter in the same room together. Not least because there would most likely be wine there and wine and Narcissa Malfoy were not a very good mix.

* * *

"How is the plan going?"

"Fine."

"...Is that all you have to say on the matter?"

"Well... yes."

Lucius Malfoy sighed and Draco could hear the irritation laced in his exhaling through the floo network they were using to communicate with each other. The students weren't generally allowed to use them for personal communication, which is why Draco had padded barefoot to the common room after everyone had gone to bed to use it.

"How far along have you got with it?" Lucius asked.

"Well..." Draco began. This was all spiralling out of control. The genuine feelings he had for Harry was starting to make things confusing. He didn't _love_ Harry, it was nothing like that, but he had to admit to himself he had a soft spot for him which was now getting in the way of executing this plan. Before he would have thought nothing of acting utterly devious in obtaining a result that he wanted, but because he didn't know what this plan actually entailed and more importantly, what was going to be the result once he carried it out, he was reluctant in doing anything that might cause harm or hurt to the boy who lived. And it wasn't just that - he didn't actually know how far along he'd gotten with it because he didn't know how far along he'd gotten with Harry. They'd gotten closer, certainly. Even closer after Draco had sucked him off last night.

"Well..." he began again. "We've... done stuff."

His father pinched the bridge of his nose with a pained expression on his face. "Stuff?" he enquired wearily.

"Stuff!" He heard Narcissa squeal excitedly from somewhere in the background. "What kind of stuff?"

"Ignore her. Draco, it is vital you realise that the plan is not about you and Project being... being..."

"Fuck buddies?" Narcissa offered from behind the scenes. "And what kind of stuff?"

"...Casual sex partners," Lucius amended. "But it is about making him fall in love with you. We _need_ him Draco, and this really is the most simplest and unobtrusive way. Need I remind you that our financial state of affairs is falling rather rapidly at this... go _away_! Do you _mind_, woman?" Lucius snapped, but Narcissa evidently didn't as she elbowed her way into view.

"What kind of stuff?" she repeated eagerly.

"I don't think I want to hear this," said Lucius.

"Well don't worry, because you're not going to," Draco replied. Narcissa looked heartbroken.

"I just want to enjoy my one and only son's first gay experience," she pouted. "Don't I have every right to do so?"

"NO!" Draco and Lucius said this at the same time. Lucius sighed. "Look, have you gotten him to fall in love with you or not?"

"Not," replied Draco sullenly. "Can't you just tell me what all this is about? Why do you need Potter to fall in love with me? Why is he involved in this? What do you need him for?"

"Your task is to do what I tell you to do, not to question me," Lucius replied impatiently. "And I can't believe that such a simple task has taken you this long and you haven't gotten any closer to win Potter over."

"But he _has_!" Narcissa chided her husband. "They've done _stuff_!" She looked at Draco eagerly. "Was it...?" She fell silent but the two options she gave Draco with her hands; jacking off an imaginary cock and then blowing said imaginary cock was enough to make Lucius recoil in disgust and Draco to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Mind your own business," Draco snapped, though subconsciously he quickly licked his tongue over his lips as though some evidence remained there. He turned back to his father. "It's going to take more time. And even then, I don't know if it's going to work out."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "_Fine_," he replied nastily. "I'll sort it. I might only get done by the authorities and be carted off to Azkaban at their earliest convenience but as usual, _I'll_ sort it, shall I?" He sighed. "I suppose we'll see you at the Yule Ball next weekend."

"No," Draco said. "It's been cancelled."

Lucius sighed once more, though this time it was a rather thoughtful one. "I'll sort it," he repeated.

* * *

It was no more than ten hours later that Dumbledore put the word out: Sixth years were hereby granted permission to attend this years Yule Ball again. Draco's mouth dropped open. His father managed to sort it, just like that? Harry would be getting down on one knee by the end of the week at this rate.

* * *

The Yule Ball was a disaster.

Correction.

Draco Malfoy's Yule Ball was a disaster. Though admittedly, it had actually been going fairly fine for the first hour or so...

He made a grand, elegant entrance to which everybody gasped in delight (okay, so that may have just been in his head, but he heard them gasp which was all that mattered) flanked by his two bodyguards for the night, his ever faithful Crabbe and Goyle (who he had purposely dressed even more hideously as usual so _he_ looked even more truly spectacular than he already was). He had swept in and gave the hall a quick once over, nodding his approval at his well-dressed peers and sneering at the dressed-in-the-darks. He had turned his head and spotted Weasley talking to Granger and had outwardly laughed. This was certainly another moment to add to the embarrassing Weasley outfits album. He had sidled over quietly and managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"Mum's not coming," he had heard Weasel say gloomily.

"Why not?"

"She's got to stay home with -" Weasel had spotted Malfoy then. "What do you want?" He snapped irritably.

Draco smiled pleasantly. "I just wanted a moment to catch you before the party really got into the swing of things," he replied good-naturedly. "Why isn't your mum coming Weasley? Can't get her fat pregnant stomach into a dress?"

Weasley looked like he wanted to severely hurt him, but upon glancing up at Crabbe and Goyle, thought better of it and turned his attention back to Draco. "My mum's not pregnant, you prick."

Draco grinned. "Well, she's had so many kids I didn't know whether she was just a baby making surrogate these days, you know, just to make ends meet." He patted Weasley's arm sympathetically while Weasley was gritting his teeth so hard that it was a wonder they didn't break. But still, Draco had pushed it, and leant in close. "I understand that your family's going through a hard time at the moment." He had then straightened up and sneered. "But then again, when aren't you?"

By this point, Weasley practically had steam coming out of his ears and it was only the soothing tones of the mudblood willing him away and tempting him over to the table of food that got him to leave, though he sure as hell looked like he wanted to punch Draco right in the face. Draco had smirked. Yes, this Yule Ball was actually turning out to be rather fun...

And then: Disaster.

The parents started to arrive. Draco's heartbeat had instantly quickened and he kept his ears pricked for any alert of loud, drunken shrieking. He allowed himself to get distracted by pairing up the various parent/s to the students at the ball. Some were obvious. The Parvati twins' mother was the spitting image of both of them, as was Finnigan's mother and father. Some were not so obvious. Mainly the fierce, old woman with a shocking frizz of grey hair and a greyer, and worn face. Draco had her pegged as Longbottom's grandmother the moment she stepped into the hall and so his jaw became blatantly unhinged when she bolded right up to Marcus Flint (who was menacingly hovering close to a punch bowl to indicate that it was _his_ and nobody else was allowed to touch it) and clouted him behind the ear in plain sight in front of _everyone_. Even over the moderately loud music there was a ripple of a united audible gasp at what the students had just witnessed Flint's mum do. Flint mumbled something to her (later, it was believed to be an actual real life _apology_) and she pulled him into a loving hug. Flint used the opportunity to shoot daggers at anyone who dared make eye contact and even Draco looked down hurriedly when their eyes met, though he pulled them back up in time to see Flint's face break out into a genuine smile as his mum broke the hug and he started chatting to her animatedly. It was the happiest Draco had ever seen him. Apart from when he was done fucking Draco last week and looked so pleased and happy he could burst.

"DRACO, DRACO DARLING!"

Draco allowed himself a short moment to close his eyes and steel himself for what was about to happen. But absolutely nothing could have prepared him for this because walking in were his parents - his father leading the way in a nice suit, a subtle shade of green that was almost identical to Draco's, though his was much nicer of course. And oh bloody _Merlin_, his mum was wearing rainbow - his mother was wearing a full on _rainbow flag dress_! Fuck, what the hell was she playing at? She was shouting to him across the hall. His father looked slightly pained.

"DRACO? DRACO, DO YOU LIKE?" She called, signalling to her dress. Draco made 'come here' gestures furiously. He didn't exactly want to be stood next to her while she was wearing the equivalent of an _I'm with Gay_ - t-shirt but she didn't want her shouting across the hall and making an even bigger spectacle of herself than she was already doing. She seemed oblivious though, sweeping across the hall grandly and enveloping him in a big hug, followed shortly by his father. And though they got on his nerves, and his mother embarrassed him a whole lot and most of the time he privately thought that even his being at Hogwarts was not nearly as far away from them as he'd liked, he still felt a rush of warmth through his heart and realised, that actually, he did love his parents. More than he would ever admit.

"Mother," Draco began, falsely pleasantly, after the three-way hug was over. He cast a tentative eye over her dress. "Didn't we all agree on a colour scheme beforehand?" He ushered them to a nearby table and they both sat down, before he took his own seat.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again and gave someone in the distance a dirty look. "Draco dear, your little friend is making her way over."

Draco turned in the direction she was looking and saw Pansy walking towards them, smiling sweetly, but her eyes were far too bright and mischievous for the smile to be real. Pansy and Narcissa had a love-hate relationship. They loved to hate each other.

"I thought you were coming with the Parkinsons tonight?" Draco muttered to his parents.

"They had a slight change of heart when they saw our outfits," Lucius replied stiffly. Draco didn't know why he bothered saying 'our' outfits.

"They were just jealous," Narcissa sniffed, and then she broke into her own sweet and completely fake smile as Pansy joined the group. "Why _hello_, Pansy, dear! Don't you just look absolutely _lovely_? Oh, twirl around darling, let me see your dress! You look so _elegant_ dear, so classy!"

Wow. Narcissa's words couldn't have been further from the truth. Dressed in a very short and very tight and _very_ revealing red dress, Pansy looked neither elegant nor classy.

Pansy smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy! And you just look an absolute _treat_, so beautiful. I've always thought it so hard to stand out in a crowd when wearing something so understated, but you manage to pull it off and not look in the slightest bit ridiculous at all, I applaud you!"

They both gave simpering little smiles and stupid girly laughs then, before Pansy said her goodbyes and left, though not before raising an amused eyebrow at Draco.

"Silly little tart," Narcissa snapped, as soon as she was out of earshot, grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray floating past, downing the lot in one gulp.

* * *

"You look lovely Neville, so, so handsome, just like your father. Doesn't he look lovely, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco replied automatically, as he was busy scanning the hall, looking for someone. He'd just said that to keep the peace though, because when Longbottom had come bounding over towards them, he most certainly did not look lovely or handsome; he looked chubby, his face was slightly red and very shiny and he had small sweat patches under his arms as though even breathing the same air as Draco Malfoy made him nervous. He had been going on and on about this and that and it was so dull that Draco had zoned out for a bit. And it was somewhere in between Neville stopping by their table for a chat and Narcissa slurring her praises and asking why Neville didn't pop round more often that Draco noticed that his father had disappeared. And so he continued to look around the hall but when he couldn't spot anything, he turned to his mother.

"Where's father?"

"Don't be so rude," Narcissa said, reaching over the table and slapping his hand. "I'm in the middle of talking to Neville." She focused unfocused eyes on Longbottom as best as she could. "Now Neville, do you remember the time when you were three and you came round to ours and you and Draco played naked in the swimming pool together?"

Longbottom fidgeted awkwardly in his seat while Draco simply glared.

"Erm... no?" Longbottom replied, asking if he was correct rather than stating it. Narcissa laughed.

"Well the pool is still there if you boys want to re-enact it some time," she said, giving Longbottom a lopsided wink, who smiled back weakly. Draco didn't bother with a reply or a goodbye and got up and made his way to the exit with the intention of roaming the school to try and find his father. His little mission didn't end up happening though, because as he was about to exit out of the main doors into one of the corridors, his father came walking in hurriedly. His father never came in _anywhere_ hurriedly and Draco narrowed his eyes in insolent suspicion. The very act was enough for Lucius to give Draco a cold stare and Draco lowered his head submissively. For former Death Eaters and friends of Voldemort, his parents were pretty liberal. That said, his parents _were_ former Death Eaters and friends of Voldemort and so when they needed to put Draco in his place, he put himself back in his place with little or no argument.

Lucius tossed his hair back grandly (and very _gay_ly, in Draco's private opinion) and stuck his nose up in the air, before brushing past Draco to make his way back to his wife, who was now saying something that he couldn't hear to Longbottom that had caused his mouth to drop open in embarrassment.

He watched the scene unfold for a while when he noticed a figure slip into the hall from the exit.

"Harry?" He hadn't seen him since last week.

Harry stopped and turned around, before smiling uncomfortably. "Alright?" He was wearing a simple black suit that would look plain on anybody else but looked fantastic on him.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Well this was awkward. From the way Blaise and Pansy threw around the subject of blowjobs and sex and gangbangs and all the other stuff, he didn't expect it to be difficult around Harry afterwards. Maybe it was a bit weird when it was someone's first time and when you got up to Blaise and Pansy's ranks, you could do whatever or whoever you wanted and nobody would treat you differently? Or, oh Merlin, maybe he was absolutely shit at giving blowjobs and Harry was unsure of how to break the news to him. Oh shit, was that the reason why he hadn't seen Harry since the party? Had he been avoiding him?

And then...

Harry smiled. Albeit, still a little uncomfortably, but less so than before. "The party was good."

"Yeah. It was."

"And what happened in the bedroom was good."

"Yeah?"

Harry nodded. "It was," he said.

Draco nodded too. "Cool."

"We could do it again sometime."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. And maybe more?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," Harry replied. He grabbed Draco's shoulders at arms length then, before pulling him into a hesitant hug, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his back, making its way lower and lower and... okay, now Harry Potter was groping his arse in front of everyone in the hall - including his parents. And Draco knew they had seen what was going on judging by Narcissa's excited shrieks. He shifted his eyes up to look at Harry who gave him a guilty, almost sad sort of grin, before slowly side-stepping so subtly that Draco was dancing a slow dance with him before he even realised it.

Almost everyone was watching what was taking place before them with a mixture of different emotions.

So it was only Blaise Zabini that caught the self-satisfied smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face.

* * *

**Aaaand we're done. I'm not going to post what happens in the next chapter because half the time other stuff gets dragged out and I have to push it back a chapter or two (case in point, the revelation of the sex scene between Flint and Draco that was secretly recorded..)**

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I won't neglect this for this long again, even I got annoyed with myself over how long it took to upload another chapter. I don't know if/how you guys remember what's going on - the only reason I do is because I wrote it and keep looking over it!**

**To those who read Dalton - it will be coming in like less than two weeks, I'm giving myself a deadline. **

**All the best**

**Johnny xo**

**PS. Who will be Reviewer 100? :)**


	15. No Going Back

**Ugh. I hate myself for how long this has taken. Seriously, if everybody has just given up on this fic, it would not surprise me. But just know that I WILL finish this. I don't care if I have to take it to my grave (dramatic, much?) I WILL finish!**

**So as the last time I updated was back in like 1958 or something, here's a recap of what's been happening on The Plan:**

**Hogwarts opened its doors to parents and guardians of the students as the much-loved Yule Ball took place. Lucius followed order by dressing in a shade of green identical to Draco's outfit. Narcissa... well... didn't (she was wearing a rainbow dress because, FYI, she sees herself as The leader of gay rights.) The Yule Ball might not have even taken place because Dumbledore, having found out about the party and all the drinking they were getting up to, was Mad with a Capital M. Absolutely Fuming. But when Draco told his father that it wasn't going to be taking place, Lucius pulled a few strings and just like that, it was back on. How?**

**Things are still tense between the golden trio and right now, it seems like it's Harry Vs. Hermione and Ron. Is it really all down to the argument Draco overheard when Ron accused Harry of sleeping with his girl? Had Draco even heard it right? Trying to get answers out of Harry was no good; the boy-who-lived was not letting anything slip...**

**Marcus Flint is not Harry Potter's biggest fan (if Harry hadn't known that before, then the punch to the face after the weeks worth of History detentions should have made it clear) and Marcus, by some stroke of luck, doesn't seem to appear to know that Draco sucked Harry off at the party. He still thinks he's in with a chance, especially as he fucked the living daylights out of Draco before the epic party. It was a fuck worthy of an audience, so it was too bad that nobody was there to see it... although there was a perfectly positioned Wtube that managed to catch the whole thing...**

**And that's your catch up on The Plan :)**

**Fifteen:**

* * *

Marcus Flint was everywhere Draco turned and it was really starting to get on his fucking nerves. In all honesty, he _had_ been throwing mixed signals at Flint since the start of term, so maybe he had kind of asked for it. And he sort of supposed that letting Flint fuck him up the arse a couple of weeks ago didn't do anything to dispel those mixed signals either but Draco conveniently didn't remember any of this as he huffed with irritation every time he caught sight of his ugly mug staring back at him with that dumb, angry giant look over his face. Still, he hadn't gone up to him and told him to stop because admittedly, he was rather enjoying it. He didn't _fancy_ Flint, not at all, even though his shoulders were so broad and if he hugged him, Draco knew that he'd feel so safe in those arms. But he was enjoying it nonetheless, and not just because it gave him an opportunity to bitch about him to Pansy like he was caught up in some psychotic, obsessive, twisted romance drama.

"Is he looking?" Draco whispered. He was sat next to Pansy in Charms class and was sure that he could feel Flint's gaze on his back.

"No," Pansy whispered back while filing her nails.

"You didn't even look."

"That's because I don't even care."

Draco opened his mouth to retort with a cutting reply but was silenced by a purposeful cough from behind them. The Charms teacher, Professor Bowden, was angrily staring them down for daring to talk in one of his classes. Like most teachers at Hogwarts and probably at any school really, Professor Bowden thought his class to be the most important of all.

"Is this something that you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Miss Parkinson?" The Professor snapped. Pansy shook her head lazily in reply, not bothering to hide her boredom. The Professor turned his attention to Draco. "How about you, Mr. Malfoy?"

An idea popped into Draco's head. "I'm not sure I should, Professor."

"And why is that?" Professor Bowden asked sarcastically. "It must have been of the utmost importance for you two to be interrupting my lesson so please, do share the intimacies of your conversation with all of us."

Draco cleared his throat in mock nervousness. "Well Professor, Pansy was saying how she hates Charms with a passion and that you are the most useless teacher at Hogwarts..." He questioned whether to add the next bit, but after seeing the fuming look on Professor Bowden's face and the extremely pissed off look on Pansy's, decided that there was no point in going back now. "And then she called you a fat old cunt," he added.

A collective gasp from the students in Charms class rippled around the classroom at Draco's announcement, which was followed by a tense silence. Pansy kicked Draco's leg hard under the table, making him wince, though he knew he would have to endure much worse than a simple kick later on. In fact, she probably wouldn't be satisfied until she had repeatedly stamped on his head until his skull cracked under her stiletto.

Bowden looked like he was having a fit. But all the same, he managed to stay somewhat calm as he said, "I shall be seeing you after class to discuss your punishment, Miss. Parkinson." Draco amusedly noticed that he said this at the same time whilst trying to suck in his stomach as much as he could. He hadn't exactly lied - Pansy _had_ called Bowden a fat old cunt. Many, many times. Just not at that particular moment.

"What did you do that for?" Pansy snarled as soon as Bowden's attention returned to the lesson.

Draco shrugged innocently. "You should have looked when I asked you to," he replied simply.

"I am going to fucking _ruin_ you, Draco Malfoy," Pansy spat coldly. Draco had no doubt that she would.

* * *

Harry Potter was one confusing bastard. Or maybe it was the fact that Harry himself was confused and therefore that _made_ him confusing. Which would explain why Draco couldn't work out what he wanted because, in essence, Harry himself didn't know what he wanted.

For instance. Last week at the Yule Ball, Harry, in front of everybody, had pulled him in for a slow dance, whilst groping his arse for everyone to see. Yet when Draco had ran into him the following morning and had grabbed his hand without even thinking about it, Harry yanked his hand away as though Draco was on fire and stared at him accusingly.

And since then, in a sharp contrast as to Flint being everywhere he turned, Harry was seemingly doing his best to avoid him. He didn't show up to some classes he shared with Draco (though this was only ever with the more lenient of teachers), he would pointedly turn and walk in another direction if he spotted him coming in the distance and if Draco ever did manage to corner him and enter into a conversation, he would give short, sharp answers or mumbled replies until Draco would just eventually give up. Though it had been some time since he had been forced to come out - thinking back to _that_ morning when his parents had confronted him over his secret stash of gay porn still made him cringe - he still remembered the general anxiety he felt before then over his sexuality. Perhaps Harry was still going through it and his confusion was therefore somewhat understandable. But damn it, he was trying to _help_ Harry here and anybody that knew Draco Malfoy would know that he was not one for helping people unless he was going to get something out of it (though the fact that he would be getting Harry out of it still remained true to his general selfish nature.)

So it was on a Saturday morning, just a week after the Yule Ball, that Draco decided that if Harry wasn't going to willingly open up to him, then Draco would just force it out of him. Which is exactly what he attempted to do.

He had been intently watching the Gryffindor table at breakfast, whilst trying his best to ignore the blatant staring from Flint a few seats down. He noted, with interest, that Harry no longer sat next to the Mudblood or the Weasel, the latter glaring daggers at him whilst violently stabbing rashers of bacon with his fork, no doubt wishing that he could stab Harry in the same manner. Harry seemed desperate to get out of the hall, practically inhaling his breakfast without even chewing it properly, before he pushed his plate forward and his chair back, and marched his way out of the hall without a goodbye to anybody. Draco seized the opportunity and did the same.

He made his way into the corridor just in time to see Harry exit out of one of the side doors that led to the school grounds. He ran in the same direction and made his way outside. "Harry!" he called. If Harry heard him (and he probably did) he didn't respond and even appeared to start walking faster. "Hey Harry!" he repeated. Again, nothing. This disrespect fuelled Draco's anger and he ran after him quickly. "Potter, I am TALKING to you," he yelled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. He looked worn out. "What do you want, Draco?" he enquired wearily.

"Answers," Draco replied simply. When Harry just stared at him blankly, Draco sighed. "Look, I'm completely confused here," he admitted. Admittance, his father had informed him as he was growing up, was a sign of weakness, and therefore was not something that Malfoy's should willingly do. But desperate times called for desperate measures. "One minute you're all into me at the party -"

"I was drunk," Harry interjected.

"Well you weren't at the Yule Ball!" Draco retorted. "And you were dancing with me then, in front of everybody there. And now you've been avoiding me ever since. Do you like me or not?"

"Of course I do," Harry snapped. "The very fact that I'm standing here talking to you proves that. This time last year the only things I would be saying to you would be insults or death threats."

"Well even that would be welcome right now! You seem to have completely closed up and I can't understand why."

"Well maybe I'm just tired of people telling me what to do!" Harry cried. The words had tumbled out of his mouth and it looked like he regretted them the moment they left his lips. Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion as Harry continued quickly. "Look, I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm dealing with a lot of things right now. My grades are slipping, my friends aren't talking to me and I just haven't got the time to make sure that your feelings aren't hurt or worry that you're left in a state of perplexity just because you don't know every single thing going on in my head, okay?"

With that, he turned on his heel, leaving Draco in open-mouthed shock. What a prick! What an absolutely egotistical self-absorbed prick! He didn't want to know _every single thing_ going on in Potter's head, he just wanted to know where he stood. Surely he had the _right_? Well, if Potter was expecting him to run after him again and plead to get more out of him, he had another thing coming. He could jump off a cliff for all Draco cared. And he didn't give a shit what his father would have to say - Plan or no Plan, he was not going to lower himself as to get on his hands and knees and beg for Potter's love. Not going to happen.

* * *

Making his way back inside, the first person Draco was met with was Blaise, who smirked when he spotted Draco. Draco was not in the mood and tried to dodge round him but Blaise swung his arm around Draco's shoulder in an overly friendly manner and proceeded to walk them both towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"You and Potty kissed and made up yet?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No," he snapped in reply. "Potter's one messed up fuck, and I don't know why it's only taken me this long to figure that out. I want someone who _knows_ what he wants."

Blaise smirked again. "Someone like me you mean?"

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes again. "Blaise, I realise that you have some sort of warped ego that makes you think that you're Merlin's gift to every single person on the planet, but believe me when I tell you that I have absolutely no feelings towards you whatsoever." Which was a lie, because Draco still thought Blaise was hot and in all honesty, if Blaise were to come onto him, for real, he was not entirely sure he would say no.

"Whatever mate," Blaise drawled. "You wanked me off behind the sex bushes remember? One snap of my fingers and you'll be on all fours like a bitch in heat." Blaise never lowered his voice, even when talking about something private, and so a few third year girls giggled at the comment they overheard as the pair passed them.

Draco delivered them dirty looks as Blaise continued to walk them through various corridors. "As completely charming as you are, Blaise," Draco began sarcastically, "I can assure you that that act was a temporary moment of weakness, a complete state of insanity, on my part. And if you were ever to snap your fingers at me like I am some lowly house elf, you wouldn't have any left."

Blaise removed his arm from Draco's shoulder then and Draco just _knew_ that Blaise was about to snap his fingers repeatedly in Draco's face, because that's just the kind of person that Blaise was, but he didn't get the chance to do so as Neville Longbottom spotted Draco and Blaise and had a look of utmost dread on his face. It was enough for Draco to sidle over to him as Blaise followed.

"Have you seen it?" Longbottom asked awkwardly, before Draco even had chance to demand an explanation as to his looking so shifty.

"Seen what?" Draco questioned. He turned to Blaise who just shrugged.

"There's a clip going round school from a Wtube..." Longbottom began. He was shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt, leaving Draco to fight back the urge to grab his shoulders and shake him hard to make him talk faster.

"Of?"

"Of you..." Longbottom replied. He raked a hand through his hair nervously. "...And... Flint. In the bathroom on the second floor..."

Draco's surroundings went hazy and for one sickening moment, he thought he was going to vomit right there and then. Blaise automatically grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him and Draco leaned in to him for support, as his legs were shaking. Longbottom was gabbling away about something in apologetic tones but Draco wasn't listening, _couldn't_ listen at that very moment. He was sweating, and his body felt very hot all over, even though he was also cold as well. He brought a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes, trying his best to suppress the feeling of nausea swirling in the pit of his stomach, threatening to make its way up his throat.

"Mate, just breathe, relax," he heard Blaise say as he rubbed his shoulder soothingly. He straightened up and saw Longbottom looking at him rather sadly. The look on his face was enough to bring Draco to near tears and he pulled away from Blaise and continued down the corridor before it had a chance to happen.

* * *

Draco braced himself. He was at the entrance to the Slytherin common room and could hear shocked laughter and appalled groans over the excited gossip and chatter from the other side of the door. He didn't have to go in to discover what everyone was so worked up about, but knew that he would have to face it some time and that time might as well be now. He was taught by his parents that the best thing to do when confronted with rumours was to get in there early and try his best to control them.

They had used startlingly different examples; his father said that should he be at school, for example, and he had failed an exam and people were starting to talk, then he should try his best to control the rumours, by stating something like the professor in question had some sort of vendetta against him and that his failing of aforementioned exam was simply their way of punishing him. His mother had said that should he have gotten drunk at a party, for example, and did something embarrassing that people were starting to spread around, that he should face the gossipers head on and spread more damaging rumours about someone else who was also in attendance. The bottom line, they had both confirmed, was that if he was not there to control the rumours, he would be gossiped about behind his back.

He muttered the password to the stone snake guarding the entrance, closed his eyes as he saw the snake uncoil to allow him to enter, before opening them again and pushed the door open.

As soon as he entered, all eyes were on him. He stared at everyone coldly, and most of the lesser mortals looked down submissively as they couldn't square up to his trademark, icy glare. A few didn't; namely Pansy who was staring at him with her piercingly blue eyes as she looked Draco up and down as though trying to work something out, and Flint, who actually looked rather pleased with himself. Nott didn't look away either, and he had a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying Draco's fall from grace. A loud moan broke through his thoughts and he cringed as he recognised that it came from him... well, the Wtube version of him. He slowly turned to the scene being played out on the giant projector for all the inhabitants of the common room to see, and visibly paled as he saw a giant version of him being fucked by Flint in the second floor bathroom that day before the party took place.

Having gotten used to his presence, his classmates started to talk amongst themselves again, giggling and whispering and pointing at Draco, who took it all in before he stalked over to Pansy, who was sat in one of the chairs directly facing the large projector watching from a ring side seat.

"You're a bitch," he spat.

Pansy blinked, though didn't flinch at his venom. "Tell me something I don't know," she replied.

"How could you do this to me?" Draco snarled.

Pansy smirked. "You think _I_ did _this_?" She said, gesturing to the sex scene still being played out in front of them.

"You said you'd get me back in Charms," Draco retorted, "Well, well done Pansy. You have well and truly gotten me back."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh darling, surely you know me better than that by now. You honestly think that this lame attempt of revenge was my doing? This is infant school stuff! Besides, the fact that you've now gotten actual, real life proof that you're no longer a virgin is not, in my opinion, something to get embarrassed over. At least people know now that you've done it! You should be thanking whoever put this up! And FYI, it wasn't me. That's not to say I won't be getting you back for that stunt you pulled in Charms - two weeks worth of detentions, by the way - but _my_ revenge will destroy you, not make you look good."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You think this makes me look good?" he snarled angrily. "It makes me look like a slut."

Pansy looked confused, as though she couldn't differentiate between the two. "It's better to be a slut than a clueless virgin," she said.

"Dunno about that," Nott spoke up viciously, having evidently been eavesdropping on their conversation. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the couple, smirking nastily. "If footage of me being banged like some bitch was going around school, I'd be devastated."

Draco had fury in his eyes and could actually feel his whole body shake with rage. "Was it you?" he demanded.

"No," replied Nott rudely. "I doubt I would have been able to hold the Wtube still for long enough, on account that I would have been being sick being forced to watch live queer sex."

"Oh Nott, you're not fooling anybody you know!" Pansy spoke up. "You're queer for Blaise's cock and everybody knows it. Just give it up and come out of the closet already. It's no big deal - almost all of the guys in our year are at least bi anyway!" Draco personally thought that she might have gotten her figures a bit wrong, but he was at least grateful for the support. If he wasn't a Malfoy, he would have felt bad for even thinking for one second that Pansy was behind the footage getting leaked but the very fact that he was a Malfoy prevented him from feeling guilty.

"Whatever," Nott mumbled - his default tone of voice whenever being faced with accusations that he was not one hundred percent straight. He looked like he was going to say something else, only Blaise walked in then and Nott's attention was focused entirely on him (well, his groin area.) Blaise was staring at the sex scene, which had now finished and started again (as it was being played on a loop) with a huge grin on his face. After watching a couple more seconds of footage, he made his way over to Draco and clapped him on the back.

"At least you've got proof that you've actually done it now!" he said.

"That's what I said!" Pansy announced smugly.

Draco just shook his head. This was all starting to feel very surreal. After one particularly loud moan from Flint, he snapped. "Someone turn that fucking thing OFF!" He cried. He was rewarded with a roomful of snickers and catcalls.

"Aw, come on Malfoy, we're having fun here! I like seeing you mounted. Shows you know your true place!" Adrian Pucey smirked. His amusement was quickly cut short as Flint marched over to him, drew back his fist, and punched him squarely in the jaw, causing Pucey to fall to the floor, clutching his face and unabashedly bawling like a baby.

"Everybody get the fuck OUT!" Flint demanded in a roar. Most complied, though Blaise and Pansy remained next to Draco, obviously thinking that as his friends, they did not have to comply with his order. They soon thought otherwise, however, when Flint turned his attention to the pair and stared at them with unconcealed fury in his eyes.

"Perhaps we'd better make a move," Blaise said hastily, yanking Pansy up by the arm and frogmarching her out of the room, despite her protests of wanting to stay to 'watch the drama.' It wasn't until that Blaise had shut the door behind them, leaving Draco and Flint alone, that Flint went over to the horrible muggle-esque contraption and turned it off. He turned to Draco and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Like I want to die," Draco replied honestly. Flint nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Granted, it was meant to be a consolatory gesture, but the sheer _size_ of Flint made it seem like he was trying to hurt him.

"It'll get better," Flint said knowingly. "You know what this school's like. They'll find something new to talk about by the end of the day and this will all be forgotten."

"I guess," Draco said doubtfully. Flint just stared at him for a while before he spoke up again.

"And at least this means that... erm, well..." Flint, the oversized giant, coming across all shy was usually hilarious to Draco, but in the mood it was in it just made him more irritable.

"At least this means that erm well what?" he snapped.

"That, you know, that... well... that it's over now, isn't it? No more hiding. Just me and you from now forward. I mean, if everyone's seen this then it's not going to come as a shock to..." Flint trailed off as he took in the expression on Draco's face. "...Anybody," he concluded awkwardly.

Draco had taken a lot of shit as of late and just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did. He had a _lot_ of pent up anger building inside of him and he had to get it out right this very second. And as there was only one other person in the room...

"Are you stupid?" Draco asked rhetorically. "Are you actually fucking stupid? Did you actually think that I would EVER consider going out with the likes of a dumb fucking oaf like you? That's hysterical, Flint. No, actually, it's beyond hysterical, it's fucking insane! All these little hints and come ons that I've been giving you was all just a big game to me, to mess with your puny little brain! To make you think that you had a chance with me when the truth is, I wouldn't look twice in your direction! And that little incident in the bathroom was just a way for me to get rid of my virginity. I can't _stand_ you, Flint. You're completely thick, completely useless and you're as hideous as hell! The only way there would be even the slightest chance that we would get together, was if I went blind and didn't have to actually see you, and if you suddenly acquired a new brain and could put even one coherent sentence together that didn't make you sound like an unintelligent twat. NOBODY finds you attractive, least of all me. And the very fact that you thought you were in with a shot just proves how stupid you actually are! Hogwarts will be opening its doors to muggles and their pet dogs before you and I get together! So if you're holding on to that idea you might as well let it go now because I would never - WILL never - find you attractive. I can't think of a single person who would."

Draco was breathing hard after that little outburst. But as soon as he had finished, he felt better. Really, all it took was to get some of his anger out and he was fine afterwards, probably the equivalent of punching a wall after a heated argument, or going for a long walk to clear his head after a stressful day. Venting was definitely the way forward. Even if it was to some random passer-by who didn't even have anything to do with -

A loud sniff stopped him in mid thought and Draco blinked as though he had just remembered that Flint was there. His heart gave a lurch as he took in his expression.

Flint was crying. Flint, who was at least six foot five and looked so broad and tough, was covering his face with his hands and _crying_. And not just any crying, but the sort that made his shoulders shake with each sob, the kind of crying that a hysterical child might make when it was impossible to calm them down. Draco felt extremely awkward. He hadn't _meant_ to say all that, not really. The words just came out of his mouth without him thinking about them. He was just pissed off and so wanted to make somebody else feel bad so he would feel better. That was just the way he did things. And Flint was such a big boy, he hadn't thought that it would bother him in the slightest. Evidently it had.

"I..." Draco started. He wasn't going to apologise, but he also wasn't sure why he opened his mouth as he wasn't sure of what he was going to say. He didn't have to say anything though, because Flint, still sniffing like a baby, wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and stared at Draco, breathing hard, with fresh tears still leaking down his cheeks. For a horrifying moment that would have not been entirely undeserved, he thought Flint was going to beat the shit out of him, but instead, with one final sniff, he pushed past Draco and ran to the stairs that led to the dormitories.

Draco remained alone in the common room for a while, just taking in everything that happened. And though he would never admit it if anybody confronted him about it, right now he felt absolutely devestated over the way he'd treated Flint.

* * *

**Poor, poor Marcus Flint! I actually feel really sorry for him. Draco can be such an arse...**

**On to responding to the reviews (I've actually not been doing this last couple of chapters - I don't know why but I'm so sorry) :**

**Thank you first to **_Xeniaph_**. REVIEWER ONE HUNDRED! woohoo! Is Harry bi? Is it confirmed? Straight guys can grope Malfoy's arse in a room full of people too! Lucius evidently has some sort of say as to what goes on in Hogwarts. Why? And How? Ugh, there's so much I want to answer. All in good time... :) Thank you thank you thank you for sticking with this.**

**Thank you also to **_Gladioli_**. Your review really made me smile :) I really love how you're unsympathetic to almost everyone in the fic! Me too! Which is why I feel it's justified that I can put them all through crap from time to time and not feel bad ;) All this drama would have killed a lesser person by now, but like a phoenix, Draco continues to rise up from the ashes. And I like that :D And I'm sorry for all the confusion! I get confused myself sometimes and I know what's going on! I'm sorry, but there probably (say.. 98%?) won't be a POV from anyone else besides Draco. Thank you muchly for reviewing :)**

**Next thanks to **** There's a reason why Lucius wants (actually, _needs) _Harry and Draco to get together. But (you probably guessed it) I can't reveal why right now! Thank you also to **_PrincessLeia1560_**. Glad you love Narcissa, I love her too! Probably my favourite character (apart from perhaps Pansy) :D I think you should definitely buy a rainbow flag dress too! :)**

**Next, thank you to **_XxsadisticloverxX_** for your kind comments and I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I am a disgrace, I know. Hopefully next chapter won't be as long to upload.. Next thank you to **_Kid-Kun_** for your lovely words and also a huge thank you to **_Inky-Shadow_**.**

**Next thank you to **_Ginalyle_**. I understand what you mean about it being a bit dragged out. If I could rewrite it, I'd probably jiggle some things about a bit, and have more questions answered sooner rather than later. But it WILL all come together, I hope! Thanks also to **_fragonknight01_** as always for your ever kind and welcomed (and hilarious!) reviews :):) I'm glad you saw the more human side to Flint in the last chapter. What do you make of him after this one? And last, but by no means least, thank you to **_Mazz84_**. I'm sorry this took so long to update but hopefully, you have enjoyed this chapter as much as the others (and I have no idea where Narcissa bought her rainbow flag dress, but I'm thinking that next time she wears it, she should wear your pair of socks to really make the look pop) ;)**

**I know I say it every time but I truly am sorry for the long wait and promise it won't be as long next time (yes, I've made that promise like a million times but I really am going to try my best to stick to it.)**

**The next chapter, if all goes to plan, is going to be dramatic and quite sad but ultimately happy for one of the characters. Not going to reveal too much, and as this story is getting dragged out the more I write it, I don't want to go on about it too much in case I decide to leave it for a chapter in the future.**

**All the best,**

**Johnny xo**


	16. Heroes and Villains

**No excuses. No false promises about updating that I will most likely break and feel immensely guilty over. Just a big fat apology from me for being so crap and slow with the updates. I've just got a lot of shit on at the moment. But I will finish this story. I will never abandon it.**

**The last chapter kinda feels like an end of season finale to me. The story has jumped forwards a few months in this chapter and as such, the first half is just generally a quick catch up on what's been happening since then. But as it has been such an awful long time since the last chapter was posted, here is a mini catch up:**

**So Draco feels like a real bitch, right, because he had to shatter Marcus Flint's dreams of he and Draco sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. And I'm talking about MAJORLY shattering his dreams. After what seemed like the entire school witnessed he and Flint fucking (or F-U-C-K-I-N-G, if you prefer) on the Wtube that somebody (who was it?) set up, Flint started acting the big man and telling everybody to leave Draco the fuck alone. If Draco was grateful, he didn't show it, as he started ranting and raving and telling Flint how utterly stupid he was to even think he had a chance in hell with Draco, to the point that he made Flint cry. Like a little four year old girl. Who'd just dropped her ice cream on the floor. Of course, Draco, being a Malfoy and all that, is acting like he is completely over it, but nothing is further from the truth. Meanwhile, the Harry dramz is still annoying the fuck out of him, mostly because he has no idea where he stands. One minute Harry's fine with him, next minute he's snapping at him and telling Draco to back off. What's with the Jekyll and Hyde schizophrenic shiz, Potter? Got something to hide…?**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been so utterly grateful as to be leaving the Manor to return to Hogwarts tomorrow, just so he could get away from them.

Because very slowly, but certainly surely, his parents were driving him to insanity. They didn't _mean_ to. At least, he didn't think so. But since his coming out last year in September, his father had been badgering him about this elusive 'Plan' whilst his mother had taken it upon herself to parade him around like some sort of rainbow accessory and told _everybody_ she came into contact with about her gay son, whether they wanted to hear it or not.

Draco had thought that returning home from Hogwarts for the Christmas break had been bad. It _had_ been; his mother was blind drunk by eleven o'clock on Christmas day and had forgotten to instruct the house elves to keep an eye on the cooking feast. So of course, everything ended up being burned and although it was absolutely no big deal and Draco could have conjured up something ten times more magnificent with the flick of his wand, Narcissa had burst into drunken sobs, sank to her knees (in front of most of the relatives) and started wailing that she had ruined the day for everybody.

His father, managing to get rid of the extended members of the family and putting Narcissa to bed, had then proceeded to go through the 'Plan' in excruciating detail, even going so far as to roll out huge blueprints across the library floor. Draco had pointed out that the blueprints didn't even make any sense and asked his father (very reasonably, in his own opinion) whether he had happened to catch some Muggle movie on the Wtube recently about a bank robbery or such, and was he just copying it? Lucius turned a deep shade of red and when Draco then lightly pointed out that he looked like he at that moment bared resemblance to a Weasley (he had seemingly inherited Narcissa's loose tongue when he was tipsy) Lucius smacked him across the face hard, and then gave him an hour long lecture that basically consisted of why he, Lucius, was always right and why he, Draco, was always wrong.

So, it had been a not so Merry Christmas but rather a fucking Crappy Christmas in all. And after he had saw in the New Year and January had rolled around the corner, he had bid Malfoy Manor a temporary goodbye in good riddance until he was to return home for the Easter break.

But Merlin, Easter had been just as hard and tiresome as Christmas. Draco was so glad it was the last day of the holidays and he was returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. Even though Malfoy Manor had house elves a plenty, Draco was packing his own suitcase for his return to school. He welcomed the aloneness he had in his bedroom for he had a lot on his mind and knew that not only when he returned to Hogwarts would he not have the private sanctuary he had now, but that he would also be faced with everything that was currently on his mind.

Like Flint.

Draco felt stabbing pains of guilt strike across his stomach every time he thought about Flint, no matter how hard he tried not to feel them. It had taken a great number of years to succumb to the Malfoy conditioning of holding his own feelings in the highest regard while completing ignoring those of the people around him, but now this was all unravelling fast. He couldn't _help_ but feel bad. He hadn't meant to push Flint so hard...

It had been awkward seeing him around school after what had taken place, so Draco had welcomed the brief respite both the Christmas and Easter holidays brought, even though while they had been at school Flint had somewhat ignored him. And not in a mean or petty way either, because he still acknowledged Draco when necessary - when they were partnered in lessons or made to sit together or something. And he wasn't exactly _un_friendly to Draco yet he certainly wasn't friendly either. He was just... there. It threw Draco quite a bit, for if the roles were reversed, Draco would have most certainly either have gone out of his way to be absolutely hideous to Flint, or would have acted like he was invisible. Flint did none of these things, yet still continued to lash out at everyone else like the overgrown bully he had come to be known as over the years.

Draco was of course grateful that Flint didn't seem outwardly angry towards him (his face was just far too exquisite to be at the mercy of Flint's fists) but the situation as it was left unnerved him. He often tried to strike up conversation with Flint but it never worked.

Flint had been on Draco's mind more often than he would have ever cared to admit. Though he didn't tell his parents about what had happened, they had still picked up on his low spirits during the half term break, and had been badgering him several times every day to get some answers out of him. He was a bit affronted that they expected him to tell them everything when they never released one bit of information about their precious Plan, but was too weak to push the case forward, especially when they so aggravatingly thought that the issue lay with Harry.

He and Harry were on speaking terms again. In actual fact, their somewhat friendship was the most solid it had been since the start of this crazy school year began. And in the second week of February at breakfast, when Draco broke ranks and sat on a spare table away from the rest of Slytherin, with Harry following his lead and joining him a few moments later, this very move sent shockwaves through the school. It was to become, however, such a repeat occurrence that after the first couple of times, people had gotten used to it and barely bothered to raise an eyebrow at the scene any more.

Draco also noted, with interest, that Harry did not speak to Weasley or Granger at all any more. And though Draco repeatedly asked why, Harry never revealed the reason. One afternoon, Draco had been walking through the corridors to his next lesson when he had spied the mudblood on her own, looking anxious about something. He had cornered her and viciously asked her why it was Harry getting all the blame when she had as much of a part breaking up the friendship between Harry and Weasley, or was that just the secret of her wanton charms? She had looked highly confused and had opened her mouth to retort but the weasel had appeared then and upon taking in the scene, he had marched over to the pair of them and shoved Draco in the chest hard.

Whilst the sitting-together-to-eat thing had gone down rather well with his parents, they were annoyed (well, his father was annoyed, his mother more disappointed) that that's all that had happened so far. And when his mother found out that Harry had stayed with the Dursley's over Christmas through one of her frequent gossiping sessions, they demanded to know why he hadn't had the initiative to invite him back to the Manor. Though Draco acted like this was a complete surprise to him, in actuality, he knew that Harry did not stay at the Burrow with Ron's family for Christmas. And weirdly, it had been Longbottom who had informed him. Weirder still was that Longbottom had bought him a Christmas present; a small box wrapped rather messily in red shiny paper. It was nothing big and _certainly_ nothing fancy, but Draco had thanked him all the same because it was the thought that counted. (No, Draco did _not _believe that, but he had read it somewhere once and thought it made him appear rather gracious.) He had to hastily rush out and buy Longbottom something back. Again, it was nothing big and nothing fancy, but Longbottom had accepted it with trembling hands and thanked Draco so humbly that it made him feel rather warm inside. Blaise had been standing with him at the time, watching the scene unfold with a vaguely amused smile curling on his lips meanly, and as soon as Longbottom had walked away and rounded a corner, he had burst out into cruel, mocking laughter.

Blaise was still as much of a conundrum as ever, like everything else in Draco's life at the moment. They were still friends, had always been friends and probably always would. Nothing had particularly changed _that_ much; Blaise and Pansy had always been rather abrasive towards him, it was just the way their personalities were. But since this whole tangled mess had started, it seemed that Blaise had turned that little bit more spiteful, had begun to actually go out of his way to deliberately set Draco up and make him look like a fool. He didn't know what it was down to, probably jealousy, but it didn't go unnoticed by Draco that hanging around Blaise was starting to grow wearisome. Hanging around Pansy was also starting to grow wearisome, but that was because Draco was still anxiously awaiting Pansy's revenge on him for getting her into trouble with the Charms teacher. He wondered whether she had forgotten about it, but didn't dare ask, as this would obviously trigger the reminder that she had to get revenge back into her head. So he continued to suffer in silence. His two friends did, however, seem to have a new found respect for him since he lost his virginity to Flint. It didn't matter to them he hadn't stuck it to anyone himself, because, as Blaise fondly explained; now that he had found his true role in life (as a bottom bitch) it didn't matter that he hadn't fucked anyone yet - it still meant he had lost his virginity. He wasn't sure whether this pleased him or not.

* * *

It was always the same. When Draco was at the Manor during half terms and the long six week break for the Summer, he longed to get back to school, to get back to his friends and away from his parents. But come the third or fourth day back at Hogwarts, the situation changed and he longed for the peace and quiet the Manor brought and began to count down the days until he could go back.

Nothing in particular had annoyed him, it never did, but the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts was often too much, especially when he had such a lot on his mind. And even though he was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, the same routine always took place and for the first week, Draco often purposely kept himself to himself, avoiding any lengthy conversations with anyone and keeping his hanging out with his friends to a minimum until he had eased himself back into school life.

It was for this reason that Draco had chosen to use his free period on that mildly warm April morning to take a stroll around the school grounds. Pansy had offered to go with him but when he turned down her offer, she didn't push it. As irritating as Pansy's ability to hone in on his feelings was, he appreciated the fact that she knew him well enough that he didn't have to explain himself to her.

They had been best friends since they were little, despite his parents pained views that she was far too classless for the family (this was when they believed their friendship would develop into something further). Blaise had arrived on the scene a year later and their double act became an inseparable trio. Admittedly, he hadn't liked Blaise very much at first. Even as a child he had a foul mouth on him and always came out with such crass comments it made Draco blush and he often tried to deter Pansy from including Blaise in their activities so much. But what Pansy wanted, Pansy got, and so the Draco-Pansy-Blaise friendship was formed and solidified.

Yet even though they were his friends, Draco also knew they were dangerous friends to have. He knew they would never truly hurt him, or cause him any lasting or devastating harm, but he often felt guarded around them and so didn't open up or reveal any secrets to them. Sure, there was the whole gay secret and they hadn't been horrible about that (there was the odd playful 'poof' or 'queer' comment from them, but they equally and vehemently ripped anybody apart who directed true homophobic comments to him) but even that was only revealed to them because Pansy had once again honed in on it and Blaise had been informed thanks to Narcissa's big mouth. He didn't feel he could ever tell them something truly secret, like how he was feeling inside or what was going on in his head. Couldn't tell them that in actual fact, he had started to have feelings for Harry and how his heart thumped faster whenever the boy who lived was in close proximity to him. Couldn't tell them that despite his smirking and joking about Flint, that he actually felt sorry for the troll and desperately wished he could take back what he said...

Maybe, if he got Flint on his own, he could tell him how truly sorry he really was. Only, he didn't really _want_ to be alone with Flint because if Flint decided that it was time Draco got punished for what he had said, he would no doubt rip him a new one. Maybe he could go with someone? Not Pansy and certainly not Blaise... How about Longbottom? He and Longbottom weren't friends and Flint and Longbottom were certainly not friends either, but Flint _had_ laid off Longbottom when Draco instructed it in the first term and Longbottom _had_ been grateful for it. Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a bad choice. Maybe if he set up a meeting...

Draco stopped in mid step. Lost alone in his thoughts, he wasn't really concentrating on what he was doing and had just been walking straight forward absent-mindedly. He blinked, as if waking up from sleepwalking, and was mildly surprised to find himself on the border of the school grounds leading to the Forbidden Forest. It was not particularly creepy in the daytime so Draco wasn't worried about that, but he got the very distinct feeling someone was watching him. He turned around slowly, and his heart began racing as he saw the figure leering openly at him. He debated whether to run, but he realised that might prompt the figure to give chase, so he stayed rooted to the spot, even when the figure began to slowly make his way over to him.

Fenrir Greyback, the school caretaker, had left Draco alone since Snape had caught him pawing at Draco and warned him to stay away. And though Draco knew that he sometimes watched him from a distance, he tolerated it because he was always so far away and there were always people around. Now, they were semi close to each other and save for the two of them, the school grounds were completely deserted. Draco swallowed hard. Nobody had any need to come this close to the border to the forest. He was completely alone with the creature.

Greyback continued his stalking of Draco, his sharp teeth glinting dangerously and his eyes a coal black, with tinges of dull yellow in the middle, the yellow becoming more prominent as he got closer and closer.

"What do you want?" Draco ordered. He tried to make it come out in the usual bored, yet arrogant manner, but it didn't work. Greyback's raspy laugh indicated he saw through it too. He was close enough for a conversation now, but still he pushed further until he was invading Draco's personal space. The stench of werewolf made Draco feel sick. Greyback still had the chest of a man and it was the biggest, most built and well muscled chest Draco had ever seen. But it didn't turn him on, not in the slightest. Greyback was still a wolf, and right now, looked more like a wolf than ever, and completely lusted. This was bad.

Greyback ran a large hand over Draco's hair, who wrenched his head away angrily. "Get off me, wolf!" Draco spat angrily. Greyback's eyes narrowed at the way Draco said that last word and he grabbed Draco's forearm and used it to pull him closer. He was so strong, Draco's arm might as well have been in a vice and he refrained from trying to get away too hard in case his arm popped out of his socket from the force.

"Who do you think you are, brat?" Greyback snarled. His hot, smelly breath clouded over Draco's face and he screwed up his nose and eyes in disgust at the assault. This seemed to anger Greyback more and he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shook him vigorously like a rag doll. Draco's eyes snapped back open and once again, he managed to wrench himself away from the caretaker. He smoothed down his robes and began walking away from him.

"I am Draco Malfoy," he announced importantly over his shoulder, to where he had left the caretaker standing angrily. "And the very fact that I carry that name means that I am above you and always will be. You touch me, or make one more inappropriate comment to me, and I will see to it that you are strung up by your guts so fast that you won't even have time to whimper 'Please, Malfoy, sir, don't!' Back off! _Wolf_!"

"Stay the fuck where you are, boy!" Greyback roared. Draco had never bothered to pay attention to the lessons surrounding magical creatures. He thought they were all scum and so didn't see why he had to waste any of his superior brainpower on such filth. So he wasn't sure whether Greyback had any magical powers when he roared angrily like that, but Draco found himself rooted to the spot in frozen fear, completely unable to move. Magic, or just good old fashioned fear, Draco wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was working...

He turned around to face Greyback, who was still in the same spot; his huge hands balled up into fists and his huge chest rising and falling as he breathed rapidly and angrily. Draco did his utmost to stop his legs trembling like jelly, or to at least hide the fact that they were doing so, but he was sure Greyback picked up on it. He seemed to pick up on every single little detail. It was like he could read Draco's mind and was doing so at that very moment, for he broke into a grin that looked disgustingly and positively _feral_.

"Do you know what happens?" Greyback began mockingly, slowly stalking his way forward to Draco. "Do you know what happens to little lambs that run into the path of the big bad wolf?"

Alarm bells were going off in Draco's head. The caretaker looked absolutely perverted now and oh _Merlin_, was it just his imagination or was a tent beginning to form in the wolf's ragged trousers? If Draco had any doubt, it vanished when Greyback grabbed his crotch suggestively, his long, pink, _inhuman_ tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"I'm sure your parents were able to afford all those fairytales as a kid," he continued tauntingly. "Or were they too high and mighty, so they got house elves to read em to yer?" He broke into sharp, rasping laughter at his own unfunny joke before his eyes narrowed again. "Either way, someone should have warned you that they were no fairytales. They were all true. Every word of em."

Draco couldn't move, even though he wanted to, so badly. God, how he wished that he hadn't turned down Pansy's offer of having her join him on this walk. She could talk her way out of any sticky situation. Or she would have just flashed him her breasts. She had once told Draco she and Greyback had slept together. Maybe she would have done the same now?

"Leave me alone!" Draco hated the way it sounded more like a whining plea than a harsh command. It seemed to amuse the caretaker.

"Leave me alone!" he mimicked in a high voice that was supposed to represent Draco's. "What if I don't want to leave you alone, huh?" He rubbed his crotch again, causing a fresh wave of nausea to wash over Draco. "What if you give me what I want and then I'll leave you alone? Can't say that that's not fair, can you kid?"

He hated the way Greyback kept referring to him as a kid, but up against the steely frame before him, Draco _did_ feel like a kid. And if the paedophiliac rumours about the caretaker were true, then the fact that Draco felt like a kid at this moment did not bode well for him.

Draco shook his head but Greyback smiled wide and nodded his own head forcefully. "Yeah. Fair's fair. You give me what I want and then I'll leave you alone."

And then, it all happened so fast...

A strong gust of wind suddenly whipped up, making the collar on Draco's coat blow upwards. He pulled it down again robotically and then noticed the look on Greyback's face and the gleaming yellow glowing in his eyes. They no longer had any black in them; just a pure, shining and dangerous yellow. He quickly realised the wind had blew his scent straight towards the caretaker and the fact that he had unwisely decided to shower once he had returned from his walk meant that what the wolf was smelling was his own natural scent.

Draco swallowed hard and suddenly, the caretaker was on him in an instant. He had rushed up to him at a speed Draco didn't know existed, not giving him any time at all to react. He had pounced on his chest with deadly accurate aim, sending Draco sprawled to the floor on his back. Draco's head bounced painfully off of the grass and he saw stars for a few moments, before the ugly, triumphant face of Greyback came into view. He looked more like a wolf than ever now and he was effectively imprisoning Draco to the floor by straddling over him with his muscular arms and legs.

He opened his jaws wide and for a horrifying moment, Draco thought that this was the end; that Greyback was going to bite him and infect him and he would become a werewolf forever. He fleetingly began thinking about the huge, wooden shed at the end of the garden in the Manor. Surely his parents wouldn't begrudge him staying there, even if he was a werewolf? He didn't expect to be able to carry on living in the Manor as normal, not if he were a werewolf. It just simply wasn't done. What if he went through the change at one of his parents exquisite parties? Or what if his mother, highly allergic to any sort of animal hair, became ill and died because of all the malting fur he would leave around the mansion? These odd and random thoughts flitted through his mind and only stopped when Greyback leaned his face really closely to Draco's and then _sniffed_ at him before he stuck out his tongue, and licked the side of his face with such passion, Draco thought he might throw up right there and then. His tongue was rough like sandpaper and Draco tried to squirm away fruitlessly.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Greyback barked. He seemed angry, and Draco didn't know why. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME?" He was practically screaming at this point and it was only with the highest of self control, that Draco stopped himself from bursting into frightened tears. "MAKING ME DO THESE THINGS?"

The words just passed Draco by, because the only thing he was aware of at that moment was the bulge of Greyback's cock (mercifully, still in his trousers) pushing against him. The sheer size of it felt mammoth and should he try and shove it inside of him, it would no doubt literally split Draco in two. He attempted to escape again, but Greyback yanked his arms upwards over his chest, and held both of his wrists together in a crushing grip with one hand, while he used his free one to caress Draco's chest lovingly. Draco screamed out loud at the unwanted and obtrusive gesture, causing Greyback to clamp his hand down against Draco's mouth to silence him.

"Shh, shh," Greyback soothed. "Quieten down now, there's a good lad." His mood swings were crazy. He went from perverted, to wronged, to psychopath to soothing all in the mater of minutes. Draco felt Greyback lift his hand away from his mouth and used the opportunity to scream out again, hoping desperately that someone would hear him. Greyback's eyes narrowed and his hand came down again, only this time, it didn't go to his mouth and rested against Draco's neck instead. He clamped his fingers around Draco's throat, effectively cutting off his air supply. Draco's arms were still held captive by Greyback's crushing grip so he couldn't even bring a hand down to attempt to remove the hand from his throat, though Greyback was so strong he wouldn't have been successful anyway. White spots started to appear in front of his eyes as Greyback continued to throttle him and just as he thought he was going to pass out, the hand from his throat was removed and Draco took in grateful gasps of much needed air.

His eyes came back into focus and saw Greyback staring down at him with an amused smile.

"Are you gonna behave now, lad?" He smirked. Draco just continued to take in air, not able to scream anymore even if he wanted to. At this, Greyback gave a self satisfied nod. "Good, kid. You learn fast." And then, without warning, he pushed his lips against Draco's, trapping the boy in a bruising kiss. It was so strong, Draco wasn't even able to turn his head away to escape it. He could feel the caretaker's tongue against his lips, and heard the guttural and frustrated groans erupting from him at the fact that Draco wasn't opening his mouth. In fact, Draco had clamped his lips together tight, utterly refusing to let Greyback into his mouth. Merlin, he was going to die. This was the end. This was how his life as he knew it was going to end; being taken in a field by a mangy wolf, the fucking low life scum school _caretaker_.

Greyback leaned back suddenly and let out a wolfish howl of anger. He released the grip he had on Draco's wrists and rested on his haunches. "JUST GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Greyback roared desperately. He got right in Draco's face. "YOU'RE ALL THE SAME; NONE OF YOU LOOK TWICE AT ME." He was so close Draco could see the saliva dripping from his huge, monstrous teeth and he again screamed, though he knew it was to no use.

Greyback silenced him instantly with a strong backhand across his face. The force snapped his neck sideways and he thought for one paralysed moment that his head had become detached from the rest of his body for the blow was that strong. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he shut his eyes to try and stop the swirling sensation in his head. When he opened them, he wished he hadn't. For now Draco could see the truly crazed look in his eyes, shining such a bright yellow that they were almost dazzling... Greyback opened his jaw wide and leaned in towards his face slowly and purposefully. Draco squeezed his eyes tight shut again. This was it...

And then,

Draco heard yelling. A split second later, Greyback was forcibly dragged from his body and dumped unceremoniously on the ground a few feet away. From everything that had happened, Draco was in a slight state of shock for a few moments, though quickly recovered and tried to scramble up. Greyback had already sprung back into action and was back on his feet, a low warning snarl reverberating in the back of his throat. Before Draco even had time to fumble for his wand, Greyback had charged. But he shot straight past Draco like a blur and instead went for something behind him.

Draco spun around and was momentarily stunned. Marcus Flint had his wand in his hand in a defensive stance, though the muscles straining in his arms and neck told Draco that his body was aching to attack.

"STUPEFY!" Marcus yelled ferociously as Greyback pounded towards him. Greyback, as huge as he was, was deceptively fast and easily dodged the curse that the under-performing student fired at him. He rushed his bulk of mass at Flint who dropped his wand in the grass and tried to push back in a similar shoulder tackle. Draco yanked his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Greyback, but when Greyback proved stronger and tackled Flint to the ground, he knew it was too risky to try and aim when they were in such close proximity to each other. Flint's fists began swinging and most of the punches were connecting. He was no match for Greyback but a good contender, and each hit was slowly but surely weakening the wolf. Greyback spat angrily and he grabbed at both of Flint's arms in what Draco thought was an attempt to pin Flint in the same manner the wolf had done to himself not too long ago.

As the thought that he needed help came to his mind, Draco inwardly cursed himself for not thinking of raising the alarm earlier and raised his wand up to the sky. "PERICULUM!" He repeated it five or six times, brandishing his wand furiously in frantic patterns whilst keeping his eyes on the fight. Greyback had now pinned both of Flint's forearms down with his merciless strength but Flint, a true fighter from probably the moment he came into the world, brought his neck up and bashed his head against Greyback's with a sickening crack. Greyback reeled back, clearly dazed from the unexpected force of the headbutt, and swayed for a moment, still straddling the student under him. Flint seized the opportunity and tried to push the heavy weight of Greyback from on top of him but then Greyback drew back one mighty arm and slammed his fist full force into the side of Flint's head. Flint was a heavy bastard but Greyback was a heavier one and Flint's eyes rolled sickeningly to the back of his head from the punch before they slumped shut, clearly knocked out from the blow. Greyback sneered and spat on his face before he turned towards Draco, still straddling Flint.

"STUPEF -" The spell wasn't cast because Greyback was on him in an instant and swatted Draco's arm so hard he thought it might have broke. Draco watched in dismay as he lost grip on his wand and it sailed through the air before it landed somewhere in the grassy field.

Greyback grinned, knowing he had the young student right where he wanted him. "You're mine, kid!" He snarled viciously. "I've wanted you for ages. Fuckin' taunting me, flaunting yourself..." The wolf then shook his head in disgust as though trying to clear unwanted memories from his mind. Draco looked around in desperation, trying to find someone, something, _any_thing to stop this happening but all he could see was a small bundle of fur charging up to the scene. A bloody fucking cat. What the hell good was that mangy fleabag to this situation?

"I'm going to turn you," Greyback spat, continuing his threatening to Draco. "I'm going to turn you and make you so fuckin' ugly nobody is ever gonna look twice at you again, brat." He seized Draco by the shoulders once more and pulled him closer so Draco was forced to stare into his maniacal eyes.

Draco shook his head pleadingly. "Please!" He begged. Greyback snickered, eyes glinting dangerously, as he opened his jaw wide and began to lean closer to Draco's face. Greyback was going to keep true to his promise and destroy his face, Draco was sure of it. He would scar him beyond recognition and then, in the ultimate humiliation, keep him alive and trapped in a nightmarish prison having been turned into one of his own filthy kind.

Draco winced as he felt the werewolf's gigantic teeth make contact with the skin on his cheek. He was toying with him as though he were prey; not putting enough pressure on to break the skin yet, but certainly applying enough to scare the shit out of Draco, and it was working. He thought he might faint into unconsciousness from the shock but managed to keep himself awake, in the hope that there might be a window of opportunity for escape.

"It's over for you," Greyback whispered, and was it just his imagination, or did Greyback sound almost sorry for him? Draco's eyes locked onto the small cat bounding ever closer and then his eyes widened as he recognised it. Greyback seemed to sense what was going on because his own eyes were searching Draco's and he saw the recognition that sparked in them. He released Draco and spun around, but it was too late, for the cat shapeshifted gracefully into Professor McGonagall who had her wand pointed directly at the wolf.

"STUPEFY!" She yelled authoritatively. It hit the wolf in the chest with extreme precision, sending him sprawling to the floor a good few metres away. She followed this up with a strong body binding curse that no amount of brute strength would be able to break.

She ran to him, garbling about something, but Draco was hardly paying attention. He heard some words buzzing around; bite, blood, injuries, and also some questions; did he break the skin? Any immediate pains? He was more interested in the slumped figure of Flint on the floor, still having not moved since Greyback had punched him. He wanted to get over to him, to see if he was okay, but the apparent frailness of the old Transfigurations teacher belied the strength she possessed and she succeeded in stopping him from running over to Flint. All fight gone, Draco felt his legs give way as his eyes slowly slumped shut and the last thing he saw was the concerned look in the eyes of one of his two saviours that day...

* * *

**And we're done. Did everyone enjoy the drama?**

**Like I said at the start, I won't say I will definitely update sooner because each time I say that and I never do, I feel like crap and like I've let myself and others down (I know, dramatic much!) But I will certainly try.**

**Yay for Hero!Flint! If I was Draco I would have so fallen for him by now. Then again, if I was Draco I'd be rich and able to do magic so I'd probably just conjure up a perfect, hot boyfriend for myself! For those that missed Mr. Potter in this chapter he will be back by the next one. Is this good or bad for Draco?**

**Reviews!**

**Thank you first of all to **_Zei _**, **_Tibby-x_** and **_Catnatural_**. So sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked this next installment though! :D Also a ha-uuuuge thanks to **_XxsadisticloverxX_** for your review. I'm like you in that I want Draco and Flint to get together! Will that happen? Hmmm… who knows! (Well, I know as I'm the writer lol.) But I can confirm that the answer to that question will be revealed in the next chapter! And Narcissa and Lucius seeing the sex tape? :O I hadn't thought of that scenario, admittedly, but I can imagine Narcissa being ecstatic and would probably order a copy for herself to show the neighbours to prove that Draco really is 100% gay! Thanks again for your review, it made me smile =]**

**Thanks also to **_DragonKnight1775_**, **_Inky-Shadow_ **and **_Alynxion_**. Apologies for taking so long. I suck, I know. And not in the good way, either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next thank you to **_HealingRose_**! Haha I'm glad that my story turns you on even though you're a girl into girls. Sexuality is a strange thing. I'm a gay guy and don't have any sexual attraction to females yet got boned by the lesbian scene in Black Swan *shrugs* Blaise and Pansy are awful friends to Draco in my opinion! But they must have some good qualities hidden (very) deeply in order for him to have hung around them for so long! Glad you like the Narcissa character too, she is one of my favourites to write :D Thanks for your kind words! Thank you also to **_Gladioli_**. Draco really was cruel in the last chapter. I felt so sorry for Flint. Though Flint comes across as one tough SOB, I don't think he'll be getting revenge on Malfoy. Pansy on the other hand… Draco had better watch the hell out! And finally a thank you to **_fragonknight01_** - I'm glad you commented on the 'slap down' I wanted it to come across as like a huge slap in the face to Flint and made it nasty enough to make him want to cry. So hopefully it came across like that. Huge apology for the length between updates. I will try my best to get the next one up faster!**

**Thanks again guys and once again, I apologise for my crapness. Hopefully chapter seventeen will come sooner than this one did.**

**Johnny x**


End file.
